Letter's Of Love
by The Akuma's Sakura Violin
Summary: An alphabetical set of UsuixMisaki one-shots, using words given by reviewers. Expect romance, variety, fluff and hopefully some good plot lines! R&R!
1. A Is For Apples

Title: Letters Of Love

Chapter: 1 ~ A Is For Apple

By: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!, Maid-Sama!, or Our School President Is A Maid!, or whatever you call it. I dun own it!

Also! This is purely beta-d by me so if you see a mistake, please tell me, and I will fix it as soon as possible!

Also! I'm really sorry, but this fic kinda turned out OOC-ish, sorry about that... .'

~A Is For Apple~

"Apple!" ~ Talking

_Apple! _~ Thoughts

Apple! ~ General

~A Is For Apple~

Misaki sighed, life just seemed to keep getting busier and busier. In all reality, her time spent 'working' was more like a much needed break.

"So Master, what will it be?" She asked the young man seated in front of her.

"Hmmm...well...I'm not sure.. but I'd like something sweet...but I just can't choose! Tell you what? Would you ask the chef for something? His recommendation, If you will,"

Misaki nodded and jotted it down. _Surprise you ehh?_

"Would you like anything else? A drink perhaps?"

The man looked at the menu in thought before smiling up at Misaki, " Why not? I'll have a chai tea thanks!"

"No problem!" Misaki added the order to the list on her notepad.

"I'll be back with your order soon," And with that, she walked into the Cafe's kitchen.

_I wonder what Usui will make?_

"Yo pres!" Misaki was greeted by a smiling Usui, "What'll it be?"

Misaki just sighed and said, "A dessert of your choice and a chai tea." She replied, almost tartly.

Usui just looked at her thoughtfully, "My choice ehh...go and make the tea while I make it,"

Misaki just snorted a "Fine," before going over to the tea machine, and began to make the tea.

"So... what are you making?" She _was_ kinda curious...

"Ahh... why does pres want to know? Curious?" Usui smirked at her before continuing to make the Mystery dessert.

"No I'm not! Baka Usui!" Misaki blushed, looking down. "I just need to tell the customer...that's all!"

Usui glanced at her skeptically, "Right... anyway, tell them it's called 'Apple Surprise'"

"Apple Surprise?" Misaki asked, "That's not on the menu..."

Usui chuckled, "No it's not, but it soon will be, it's one of the new desserts for summer."

Misaki made an "Oh! I see!" face before looking skeptically at him.

"So what's in it?"

Usui snorted, "Apples,"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "And...?" she prompted.

"Why pres? Do you want to know?" Suddenly, Usui was directly in front of her, peering curiously down at her.

Misaki flushed bright red again. "I...I guess..." she lowered her head even more, who knew the floor was so interesting?

"Well... there's come cinnamon...and some sugar..." She felt her head lifted and she tasted the sweetness of cinnamon sugar in her mouth, but how...? Usui! He was sprinkling it into her now open mouth! But it was oh so sweet...

"Some butter..." He popped a small piece in her mouth where it melted, mixing with the cinnamon sugar.

"Some flour..." She felt him dab some on her nose, that's leave a mark...

"A _tiny_ bit of salt..." She tasted the saltiness of it, but somehow, when mixed with all the other ingredients in her mouth, it didn't taste half bad! But it didn't seem quite complete yet...

"Some milk..." A few drops of the sweet liquid rolled down her tongue.

"And of course... some apples..."

Suddenly, soft lips pressed down on her own, and a small slice of apple passed through her parted lips.

Without realizing it, she began to kiss back, loving the sweet taste in her mouth, unknowingly, placing her arms around his neck, while pulled her closer to him, sliding his arms around her waist.

After a few moments, their lips slowly separated.

Misaki breathed in for a second, her head buried in Usui's chest, smelling something akin to a mix between strawberries, apple's and sugar, before realizing what just happened and turning cherry red.

She tried to take a step back, but was trapped by the arms around her waist.

She looked up at him fiercely, "Let. Go. Of. Me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Dun wanna." Usui said nonchalantly, smirking at her as he did.

"WHAT?!?!?!" She screamed, outraged, "LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERTED OUT OF SPACE ALIEN!!!" Misaki yelled.

Usui just chuckled softly, before leaning down to Misaki's ear level.

Well that shut her up.

"Ayuzawa is so cruel..." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"What do y..." Misaki began but was cut off by Usui's lips on her own again.

Almost instantly, she relaxed into that sweet, gentle kiss, that tasted like the apple she had eaten not minutes before.

When they finally broke the kiss, Usui looked deeply into Misaki's eyes, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki, and I have for a long time. Would you please be my girlfriend?

Misaki's breath caught.

Usui was asking _her_ to be his girlfriend! To go out! To...be a couple! It was all to much for her!

"Uhh...I...umm..." Misaki spluttered, not able to think properly.

Usui pulled her closer to him.

"I...y...yes..." Misaki whispered, before burrowing her face in the crook of Usui's neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments until a high-pitched squeal broke the silence.

Misaki jumped away from Usui before looking at the door.

"Ma...manager-san?!?!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! I interrupted something! I just came to check on a customers order and..." Another squeal came out of her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so glad you guys are finally together!" She was practically bouncing around. She then floated her way into the kitchen, while Misaki and Usui just stood there like statues, before giving Misaki a big hug, picking up the chai tea and the apple surprise, before floating over to the the door, but just before leaving the room, she looked over her shoulder and said, "You guys can have the day off! See you tomorrow!" She winked and left the room, no doubt it wouldn't take long for everyone to find out...

"Ma...manager-san..." Misaki was facing the door with a sweat drop visible behind her head.

Then with a soft thud, she found herself pulled against Usui.

"I wonder how long it will take before she tells everyone...?" He muttered into her hair.

Misaki snorted, "Knowing her, not very long..." leaning back into Usui.

He chuckled, "True...so...what do you say we go to the park and have some 'Apple Surprise'?"

Misaki thought about it for a moment, "Sure? Why not? I'll go get ready,"

Usui let go of her and went to go pack up the dessert.

Misaki turned to go get changed, but just before she left, she turned around and said, "You know what?"

"What?" Usui raised an eyebrow at her.

"You taste like apples,"

~The End

~A Is For Apples~

A/N: So? How'd it go? Please tell me! I want to know what you think! Review! Constructive criticism welcome! Flame if you want even! Just tell me what you think! This is my first posted fic so... tell me all! Also! Tell me what you thought about the length! Too Short? Too Long? Just right?


	2. B Is For Braid

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: B Is For Braid

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

A/N : Thank you to all of those who reviewed, but a special thanks to xXxDreamwindxXx! My first reviewer ever!

This chapter's dedicated to her!

Also! As she was the first reviewer of 'A Is For Apple', she got to pick the 'B' word for this chapter!

So, as any of you who have read the reviews should know, first reviewer of each chapter picks the word for the next chap! If you have an account and are the first reviewer, I'll PM you and ask you for a word, or better yet, if you know you are, just put it in the review! And for the anonymous reviewers! Please check if you are the first reviewer and put the word in your review because sadly, I cannot ask you for it. Boo. And a warning to slackers! (Yes even though I am one) If you take too long to reply me (as in, more than five days), I WILL JUST ASK SOMEONE ELSE! I have a limited writing time, (The holidays and weekends-ish, teachers love lugging on the homework) so please reply me quickly, or just tell me the word!

Anyway, One last thing I would like to say…. YAY! I GOT SIX REVIEWS ON MY FIRST FIC! I know this may seem a measly amount to some but to me it's a lot!

Now I think you've endured my babble long enough, enjoy the story! (I hope you guys find this not OOC, I tried my best to do so, but Misaki's a hard character to write [Generally turns out to spiteful or too mushy, ughh, had to re-write lots of this…]! And it's a few pages longer as well! I work better at crazy hours of the night/morning, it's just waking up later in the day that's a problem .)

Story Note! This is set at the time of the Sports Festival! I just kind of tweaked it a bit, so in case you haven't read that part, in short, Hanazano Sakura has to kiss (on the cheek!) whoever wins the race, so Misaki participates in the race to save her from those 'monsters'.

* * *

~B Is For Braid~

"And one, two, three, four…" Misaki continued to stretch. It was the School's Racing Carnival and she couldn't lose. She just couldn't. Or else poor Sakura… NO! She wasn't going to think of it! She was definitely going to win!

Misaki straightened up and surveyed the competition, everyone looked a lot more pumped than usual, but she was sure that she could beat them, she'd been training extra hard.

Just as she was about to continue stretching, she felt something breath on her ear.

She jumped back, whirling around to see a familiar smirk, "Yo Pres,"

Usui.

Misaki's eyes widened a little and her face flushed slightly, but she quickly covered it with a cough.

"Usui," she greeted. "What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"Thought I'd race," he shrugged nonchalantly, a lollipop in his mouth.

'_Crap,'_ Misaki thought, _'I can beat everyone else but this guy… I'm not so sure.'_

They were interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"Could all students participating in the final race please line up at the starting line?" The speaker droned monotonously.

"Good luck pres," Usui saluted, before walking over to his spot, still sucking on his lollipop.

"Pshhh, don't need it," she muttered darkly, getting into position.

"On your marks," Her muscles tensed, "Get set," she prepared to spring forward, "Go!"

~B Is For Braid~

She heard the gunshot and she was off! But so was everyone else.

It took her a minute, but she got ahead of the group, feet pounding away at the ground, but she wasn't the only one.

Usui.

She "Tskked" under her breath and began to run faster, she and Usui neck and neck, her trying hard to get ahead, while he just kept that cool, calm, bored face on his face, still sucking on his lollipop.

And so this is the way the match progressed, Misaki trying as hard as she could to get ahead, Usui easily keeping up with her, eventually, they were on to the home-sprint, she could make it! She knew she could! She pumped her lugs as hard as her body would allow, almost half way there!

She glanced beside her to see Usui, with that damn irritating smirk. It oh-so annoyed her, she felt like ...crap!

One of the other runners (who really wanted to win, no matter what) friend, chucked a ball her way, really hard, hitting her leg and making her crash to the ground.

Her arms hit the ground first, as she instinctively curled up and protected her head, then her legs skid along the ground as she was thrown forwards by her own momentum.

Pain shot through her system and she screamed in agony, her eyes closed in pain as she finally stopped skidding across the ground.

Even through the pain induced haze, she angrily thought, _'I am SO going to murder whoever did that!'_

The world went quiet as she felt herself being dragged into the darkness...

"Misaki!" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name, and stared right into the eyes of the person who called her name.

Usui.

"Misaki! Are you alright?"

Misaki snorted at this and then grunted in pain, "Of course!" she bit out sarcastically, "What do you think?!?!" She glared at him for a little while before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Here,"

Misaki looked up to see Usui offering his hand to help her up.

Something inside her snapped.

Who was _he_ to think _she_ needed _his_ help! _Her!_ Misaki Ayuzawa of all people!

Anger returned, Misaki glared at the hand, before smacking it away.

"I don't need your help!"

Usui's eye's widened in shock, and he seemed rooted to the ground like a statue.

Grimacing, Misaki slowly got up, wincing at the pain. She was gonna do this, WITHOUT anyone else's help.

"Now excuse me," she muttered, staggering to her full height, "I have a race to win," and with that, used one arm to push him out of her track, and began to run.

Usui was left with his mouth open, the lollipop dropping from his open mouth, as he watched Misaki run.

Every step she took made fire burn up her legs as she ran those last few meters.

_'Just a few....more...steps!'_

And then she was over, and sound burst up around her as she slid down to her knees, a smile on her face. She'd done, she'd done it all by her self, and she was so proud.

And then, the world went black.

~B Is For Braid~

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the ceiling.

_'Where am I?' _She thought drowsily. Then it all started coming back to her.

_'The race! And I won! But then... I can't remember anything past... did I black out?'_

She blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings.

_'I'm at the nurse's office! Well... I guess that makes sense...'_

Misaki returned to staring at the ceiling, before looking out the window.

The sun was pouring in, it seemed to be around the afternoon, if going by the sun said anything.

_'It's around fourth period now I guess...'_

The door opened, and a figure walked in, softly closing the door behind them, before softly walking up to the bed Misaki was currently occupying. She was so entranced in looking out the window, she didn't notice the other person before she felt someone's breath tickle her ear.

"Yo...pres,"

Misaki jumped and looked towards where the sound had come from.

Usui.

"You!," she gasped, before hissing in pain, she'd put wait on her arm, which was bandaged and at the moment, painfully throbbing.

Usui chuckled, straightening up. "Yes, me," He couldn't help tease, but the humor in his voice didn't reach his eyes. His eyes showed... concern?

Misaki chucked him a glare before slowly sitting up and leaning slightly against the wall behind her, taking the pressure off her arms.

Once in position, she turned her head towards him.

"Why are you here?" she growled.

"Aww, how mean of Ayuzawa, and after I took all the trouble of coming here during my spare!"

Misaki's eyes widened slightly, so she _had_ been out all morning!

She coughed slightly into her hand, before looking up and looking back accusingly at him.

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"Oh?" He tapped a finger to his chin in a mockery of being in thought.

Misaki just glared at him.

He turned to her with a smirk.

"But I thought that was obvious, Misa-Chan,"

Misaki's hand clenched into a fist, but she unclenched it in a hurry since it made her arm hurt.

"And that is...?" she prompted.

Usui chuckled slightly before gently sitting down on the side of the bed.

"To see you of course,"

Misaki blinked in surprise, "Huh?" She said intelligently.

Usui sighed before leaning towards her ear and whispering, "I wanted to make sure you were all right,"

Misaki just stared at him, her face portraying her complete shock at his words.

"But... why?," She whispered, not really realizing she was doing so.

At this, Usui paused, before putting a hand around her back, moving her forward slightly before propping up her pillows and gently leaning her back against them.

"Because I just do," He finally replied.

"What kind of an answer is that?," She asked somewhat incredulously, yet she spoke softly, surprised at his actions.

"An answer," He replied simply.

"I guess so..." She then turned away from him to look out the window that was next to her.

She didn't feel like talking, although the pain had subsided considerably, it was still there somewhat, and she felt quite sleepy still, from just waking up. She hadn't been getting enough sleep recently due to a test coming up as well as the Carnival, leading her to train and study late into the night.

A few moments later, she felt her hair band coming out and her hair falling onto her shoulders.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Misaki tried to look back at Usui but he gently held her face where it was.

"I'm not doing anything, just... try and get some rest..."

A small part of her brain was screaming at her not to listen to him, reminding her how he was a 'Perverted Outer Space Alien' and shouldn't trust him, but at that moment, to her worn-out mind, sleep sounded like a great idea.

"Mmhmm..." she murmured, sinking into the bed, holding onto her pillows as she found her self lying flat on the bed, her head snuggled into the pillows.

She heard Usui chuckle slightly, before continuing to do whatever it was he was doing to her hair.

Misaki felt like demanding what he was doing, but she was just too tired, and she couldn't be bothered asking, in any case, whatever it was felt really nice.

It felt like he was softly massaging her head, stroking her hair as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Good night...Misaki,"

That was the last thing she heard before losing herself to the black waters of sleep.

~ B Is For Braid~

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa! Time to wake up!"

Misaki felt herself being gently shaken awake.

"Hmm?" She replied groggily, "What time is it?"

"It's about fifteen minutes to the bell, school's almost over."

Misaki's eyes shot open.

"Already?!?!" She asked the School nurse, looking at her incredulously.

The Nurse chuckled slightly at her antics, before nodding slightly at the girl.

"Your things are here, Hanazano Sakura dropped them off here during recess, since you fainted at the field, she was very worried about you."

Misaki smiled softly, "Sakura-chan..." She was grateful she had such great friends.

"Eh, what's this?" Nurse-San peered curiously at Misaki, "I'm pretty sure your hair was in a ponytail when I left you before..."

"Eh?" Misaki reached her hand around to touch her hair.

It was braided.

_'When did that happen?' _She thought to herself.

"Ahh, but maybe it was braided before... I can't really remember..."

"Ahh.. yeah,"

Misaki got out of the bed and got her things, thanking the nurse for her care.

"Oh it was no problem Ayuzawa! I just had to bandage you up, that was all!,"

"Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!" The bell for the end of school rang.

"Ah! There's the bell, I'll see you some other time then, Ayuzawa,"

Misaki nodded and smiled at the nurse, "Until then! Arigatou Gonzaimasu!" She waved good bye to the nurse and began to walk towards the back gate, it was the closest one to the nearby train station.

_'But I'm SURE I put my hair in a ponytail this morning... when did my hair get braided?'_

"Yo!" Misaki looked up, the answer was staring at her, right in the face.

Usui.

Of course.

* * *

THE END!!!!! Of this one-shot at least!, I am really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry about the late update, see the thing is, I kinda got side-tracked by a little thing called life. Gomen a sai! .

Anyway, how did you like it? Was the length all right? I need feed-back here people!

And I'm really looking forward to the next dedicated chapter, and to what 'C' name my first reviewer for this one-shot thinks up! I'll be waiting! And even if you're NOT my first reviewer, please hit that green button, I want to hear your thoughts! Flames are A-OK too! (Never been flamed...)

Anyway, until next chapter, Ja` Ne!

~The Akuma's Sakura Violin~


	3. C Is For Create

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: C Is For Create

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

Chapter Dedication: This chapter's dedication goes to Hazuki Ashiya! For being the first to review me for chapter 'B'! I'd also like to thank her for giving me the word for this chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I gain money from nothing I post here, if it was really that easy don't you think that EVERYBODY (although there already IS a lot of people) would be using fanfiction?

A/N:Okay! Here it is! Chapter C! And I am so sorry to all of you who have waited for this, I repeat, school is evil, older siblings are evil, and so is the plot bunny, and so to, it seems, are my fingers, they don't seem to understand that, yes, I _DO_ need to use them to type for a long period of time without them cramping, but sadly, fingers being fingers, just don't listen to me as much as I would like them to. =(

Anyway, without further ado, Chapter C!

"C Is For Create" ~ Talking

_' C Is For Create' ~ Thinking_

C Is For Create ~ General Story

_~C Is For Create~_

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the Cafe's back door behind her.

She shivered slightly from the chilly night air and wrapped her jacket around her even more tightly.

_'It's so cold outside... but it's supposed to be warm out tonight?'_ Misaki thought to herself, before shaking the thought out of her head as she began walking towards the train station near by.

Once she got to the station, she validated her ticket and sat down on the train.

Blinking sleepily, she noticed the person standing in front of her, it was...

"Usui..." she muttered, he'd been helping out in the kitchen and he took the same train back as her.

She heard a chuckle from above her, and looked up only to find Usui was already seating himself in the empty seat beside her.

"Yo pres," he greeted.

She simply sniffed in reply, turning her back slightly away from him, she was too tired to put up with Usui's antics right now...

"...Pres? What's wrong?"

Surprised at his serious and almost, dare she say it? _Caring _tone, she looked up at him.

"...What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I said..." he locked gazes with her, "What's wrong?"

Misaki found herself lost in his gaze, his eyes were such a lovely color, a somewhat darker shade of hazel, slightly more on the green side...

"Ayuzawa?" Her name snapped her out of her trance.

"Wha... I mean... I'm perfectly fine! I'm just a bit...tired that's all..." She replied, she could feel her face heating up and she tore her eyes away from his stare, looking down, why had she been staring at him? It made no sense at all!

"I see...," was all he said, she could feel his eyes still on her even though she could no longer see them.

Then all of a sudden, the pressure of his gaze was no longer there, and she sighed quietly in relief as she sat back in her chair.

It seemed like he wasn't going to bother her, and for that she was grateful. It had been a normal day, but she just felt so tired...

"The next stop is..." The voice from the speakers called out. Misaki didn't quite hear the last part of what it was saying, her mind was all cloudy, and her eyes were drooping.

_'I'll close my eyes for just a second...'_ she thought wearily, the steady rocking of the train lulling her to sleep.

She felt something soft cushion her head, and that was the last thing she remembered before she fell into the darkness that was sleep.

_~C Is For Create~_

_'Where am I?' _ was Misaki's first coherent thought upon awakening.

She had yet to open her eyes and could feel something soft beneath her, and something else, also soft, yet cold and somewhat damp at the same time.

Her eyes fluttered open to see a, very informing, plain, gray roof.

_'Well that helps,'_ She couldn't help but think sarcastically. Using an arm to prop herself up, Misaki sat up and looked around her surroundings.

She gasped inwardly, this was...

She was greeted by a stunning view of the city.

_'Usui's place'_ she finished the thought.

Shit.

And she couldn't remember why she was there.

Double shit.

"Ahh, I see your up," A much dreaded voice came from behind her.

Misaki whipped her head around, the object on her head, which she now identified as a wet hand towel, flew off of it, landing a good meter away.

"Usui!" she exclaimed, "What are yo... I mean... what am _I_ doing here?" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He just chuckled and walked over to retrieve the fallen hand towel.

"Take it easy pres," he stooped down and grabbed it, turning to face her, "You fell asleep on the train, you have a fever," At this, his eyes narrowed slightly, "You really should take better care of yourself..."

Misaki felt a blush form on her cheeks, this was the second time she'd been sick! And both times, it was Usui that had taken care of her... she felt so embarrassed!

But then she realized something.

"What about mum? I have to call her! She'll be worried sick!" She felt herself panic, how could she be so stupid?

"Don't worry," Usui calmed her, "I already called her, it seems she was working late tonight, and that your sister is staying at her friends for the night, so she didn't want you to be left on your own, so I volunteered to take care of you! And that's how we come to this point in time!" he explained cheerfully.

Misaki breathed out, yet another, sigh of relief, before looking back at the view in front of her.

And then...her tummy growled.

Misaki looked at her stomach in surprise, before realising what had just happened, it clicked into place when a certain person called Usui started chuckling behind her.

"Hey!" She cried, whipping around to face him again, "It's not my fault I haven't eaten in a while!"

"True, true..." he chuckled, making his way over to the couch.

Misaki tensed as he stood next to her, glaring up at him.

At this, Usui just sighed at her antics and caught her eyes.

"Lie down, rest, I'll make something for you,"

_'Hmm...lying down... that doesn't sound like such a bad idea,' _The sleepy part of her brain whispered, and it sounded so nice she decided she might as well go with it.

Once Misaki was lying down once more, Usui rearranged the hand towel on top of her head, before turning to leave.

A thought struck Misaki, "Hey Usui?" she called out, turning to face him.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her, about a meter away from the couch.

"What are you making?" she queried, with a curious look on her face.

"What am I making?" He asked, before looking up at the ceiling, as if it knew the answer, "What am I making?" he said again.

After a moment he shrugged, before smiling softly at her and said, "I really don't know,"

"Huh?" Misaki's jaw dropped slightly, how could he cook something if he didn't know what he was making? It just didn't make sense!

"How do you cook something if you don't know what it is?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Hmm..." he thought for a second, before an idea seemed to pop up in his mind.

"It's a bit hard to explain..." he started, walking back towards the couch, "So would you like it if I showed you?" he lowered his head to watch her reaction.

"How?" Misaki's reply came instantly, her head raising to gaze back evenly at him, she felt like he was challenging her somehow, and no way was she going to back down!

"Like this," And with that, he swooped down and picked her up, bridal style. Misaki gasped as she felt the air flow around her and the softness of the couch leave her behind, the blanket still on top of her.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, glaring up at him, only to see that he wasn't looking at her, and they were in fact making there way towards the kitchen.

"I picked you up," He replied simply.

"I knew _that_," she replied crossly.

By now they were in the kitchen, Usui walked over to were a small table and two chairs stood, and gently deposited Misaki in one of them, the blanket coming down with her, yet again.

"I said I'd show you," Usui's voice came from above her, a smirk at his lips, "So I'd appreciate it if pres was quiet while I do so," he drawled out.

Misaki made a "Humph!" noise, but, intrigued as she was said nothing after that.

"Good girl," Usui teased, patting her lightly on the head before turning towards the sink.

Misaki growled low in her throat, how dare he belittle her! Her attention was snapped back into focus when Usui spoke.

"When cooking food, one must always use clean hands," he turned the tap on and began washing them, "So as not to dirty or contaminate it," He turned the tap off, drying his hands on a nearby hand towel.

"Preparation is key when cooking," he moved towards the fridge, opening it, "Once the ingredients are prepared, it is simply a matter of putting it all together," He gave a scrutinising look at the contents of it, before taking out some chicken breast, a big leek and two carrots. He then turned to the stand beside the fridge and grabbed a few small potatoes, as well as some garlic and ginger.

Dumping it all on the kitchen counter, he grabbed an apron and put it on, grabbing a peeler on his way back to the counter.

"One most always wash the ingredients before cooking as well," he turned the tap back on, before beginning to was all his ingredients, starting with the carrots, ending with the chicken, "In case there is any dirt still in them," He dried off his hands, grabbing a chopping board before he began peeling the carrots and potatoes, "And when peeling, one must be careful not to peel heavily, so as to take more than the skin off," once finished peeling, he put the skins of the vegetables in a small bin on the counter, "and the skins of the vegetables should be properly disposed of,".

Grabbing a knife off a stand, he began chopping everything up, either into slices, or dicing them.

Misaki watched as he worked, amazed by how easy it all seemed to be, as she herself could not cook, as much as she tried, she always ended up breaking something.

Usui continued talking as he cooked, but Misaki wasn't really paying attention anymore, the sound of his voice was lulling her into a sleepy state, and the warm, delicious smell coming from whatever he was cooking, was giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Looking back at where he was standing, sideways to were she was sitting, she saw a soft smile adorned on his face, and she realized something.

"You don't cook...you create..." she said, as she leaned her head on her arms and she returned to the peaceful land of sleep.

_~C Is For Create~_

"...Ayuzawa..." Misaki awoke to the sound of her name being softly called, as a hand on her shoulder gently shook her awake.

"Mmm?" Misaki rubbed her eyes before yawning, then opening them sleepily.

"Time to wake up Ayuzawa, I made you something to eat..." as if on cue, Misaki's stomach grumbled, she simply nodded and sat back in her chair, as a bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of her.

"Itadakimasu," she whispered, before picking up the spoon and digging into the food Usui had made for her.

Usui watched her eat silently for a few moments, before opening his mouth and asking, "What did you say just before you went to sleep?"

"Hmm?" Misaki paused her actions as she thought about the question, "I'm not sure..." she replied, furrowing her brow in thought and started to think harder, Usui had regained his silence.

After a few moments of intense thinking, Misaki let out a little "oh..."

"Oh?" Usui asked instantly, catching her eyes in an intense stare.

"Umm, uhh... nothing! I didn't say anything important!," she blushed fully, trying unsuccessfully to break Usui's gaze, but somehow, she just _couldn't._

"If it wasn't important, as you say, you would of already told me," Usui replied bluntly, and Misaki inwardly cursed at how right he was, "So, what did you say?"

"It's really nothing..." Misaki insisted weakly, his intense gaze making her almost feel like giving in, almost.

"..." Usui didn't say anything, as Misaki broke his gaze, still staring intently at her, she let her hair fall and cover her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Misaki whispered in a small voice, "Create..."

"What?" Usui's eyes widened as he looked at her in surprise.

"I said..." Misaki met his gaze, a deep, red blush adorning her face, "You don't cook, you create," she finished evenly.

Usui just stood in shock for a few moments, before a happy smile lit up his face.

"That's what I thought you said..."

_~C Is For Create~_

A/N: So there it is! Please drop me a review, and tell me what you think! It's a miracle in itself that this chap got posted at all! I had interruptions the whole way through this chapter, whether it be school, siblings, or fingers, I had to stop repeatedly, even when I was just about to post this, I had to go do the dishes! I sense a conspiracy -.-Anyway, don't forget! First reviewer of this chapter gets chapter 'D' dedicated to them, as well as the fact they get to choose the title! See you next chapter!


	4. D Is For Delight

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: D Is For Delight

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K

Important announcement! Not only did I get my second anonymous reviewer, but I got my first anonymous-reviewer-dedicated chapter right here! That's right! My first reviewer for the third chapter was none other than the amazing Lou, who I am very glad and thankful for not only reviewing me, but for giving me such an epic word as well! Cheers to you Lou!

A/N: I'm back! Apologies to everyone and anyone waiting for this chapter, a little thing called life and writers block got in the way of this chapter, not to mention the plot bunny, which somehow gave me amazing ideas for everything BUT this, which kinda sucks, but oh well. I still have no clue what this chapters going to be like, but fingers crossed, it will turn out alright! I think I'll try my hand at a song-fic so... do tell me how this turns out!

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: If KWMS belonged to me, my computer wouldn't know that the word 'Disclaimer' was in the dictionary.

Daisuki Da Yo (I Love You) is an absolutely amazing song by Ai Otsuki, I obviously don't own it, and for the purpose of this being an English story, I'll have the Japanese words with English translation, or I feel it wouldn't essentially be the song. I apologize if any of the translations are not exact, I sort of mixed it between two sources that sometimes contradicted each other a bit, and tried to pick the best of both when they did, same goes with the Japanese version, although One version (The video, it had English and Japanese lyrics) I deemed superior because it made a whole lot more reading sense, so if it's a bit awkward to read sometimes, Gomen! If it contradicted too much, I may have changed the word completely so it made sense with both versions as well as the story

_Italics_ or **Bold **is for the original Japanese Lyrics

Normal is for the General Story

(Brackets) is for English translation

~D Is For Delight~

Misaki hummed softly as she stood riding the train home. It had been a long day, and she was glad that tomorrow was the weekend so she could sleep peacefully in the morning. Her headphones hung in her ears as she listened as the song playing finished. The next song started and she began to quietly whisper along.

_Nandaka anata no koto, Omoidasu no mottainai yo_

(It seems a waste, To reminisce about you)

The song was her favourite, it was peaceful and calming, yet somehow, not so much that would make her feel sleepy.

_Atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara_

(But I want to keep you mine and mine alone)

Misaki couldn't help but relate the lyrics to herself. It reminded her of a certain blond haired brown eyed chef she knew. She closed her eyes as she lent against the pole behind her.

_Nandaka anata no koto, Omoidasu no yada yo datte_

(I really don't want to remember you)

She couldn't help but think about him, even though she tried not to. She hadn't seen him in a year after he had suddenly dissapeared, and yet he was still here, haunting her in her dreams.

_Hitori de niyakete hazukashii yo_

(I mean, it's embarrassing, Grinning to myself.)

She tried to hate him, but couldn't, he had given her so much, taught her so many things, like how to find delight in the littlest of things.

**_Tetsuya de kaettekite tsukateru noni, __Dakko shite kurete_**

(Even though you were late coming home, Tired from a late night)

Misaki's eyes fluttered open, she swore she heard a low voice singing with her, but even as she glanced around her, no one was to be found. She shrugged and relaxed back into her previous position.

_**Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo**_

(You picked me up in your arms, Even in my dreams, i knew it)

Two arms snaked around her waist as she blinked up in surprise. About to say something, she was stopped by a finger on her lips, telling her to stay quiet, so she did.

**Anata ga koishikute koishikute, ****Kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute **

(I Miss You So Much, I couldn't feel more helpless)

Surprised, Misaki looked up into those warm brown eyes that had been haunting her dreams. They gazed softly back**.**

**Anata ga koishikute koishikute, Zutto zutto daisuki da yo**

(I Miss You So Much, I will always love you)

Misaki's eyes widened slightly, before averting her eyes as red dusted her cheeks, but she couldn't help but lean into his embrace.

_Shitteta? ano yoru ni ne, __Futari de doraibu ni itta toki_

(Do you know? What i wished for)

Misaki softly continued, she knew all the lyrics by heart, and something in her heart was telling her to keep singing.

_Baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto_

(That night, When we went for a ride?)

The train never stopped moving, and Misaki heard the familiar sound of it going along faintly. It was as if the music, herself, and _him_ where in there own little world, on this crowded train.

_Shitteta? ano yoru ni ne, futari de miageta hoshizora n, anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo _

(Did you know,That i saw our happiness, In the sky we looked up at together?)

Glancing out the window, Misaki saw the soft glow of the stars as they were coming out, and reflecting in what seemed to be the sky, she could the two of their faces looking back at her.

_Tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo, Kirei ni shitekurete itsudatte sasaetekureta_

(You took this one 'me' laying there, Made her beautiful and always supporting her)

_**Anata ga koishikute koishikute, Kore ijyou hanaretakunai yo**_

(I miss you so, I don't want to be separated from you)

Their voices seemed to quietly meld together, as he embraced her from behind, his head buried in her neck, and her leaning back completely into him, her arms on the ones around her waist as she smiled softly.

_**Anata ga koishikute koishikute, Zutto zutto daisuki da yo**_

(I Miss You So Much, I will always love you)

_**Anata ga koishikute koishikute, Kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute **_

(I Miss You So Much, I never felt so helpless)

_**Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

(I Miss You So Much)

_**Zutto, Zutto, Zutto, Zutto, Zutto, Zutto, Daisuke Da Yo**_

(I will always, always, always, always, always, always love you)

_**La la la laaa-aaa, La la la Laaa-aaa, La la la Laaa-aaa**_

Her happiness was back. Her own personal delight.

~D Is For Delight~

A/N: So there you go... I still can't believe I managed to keep to the theme of delight even if by only a thread! It's surprisingly...not fluffy? At some points, I think it actually bordered on angst, which surprised me, I've never written angst before. But hey! I did it according to the song and I'm happy with how it turned out, but please tell me how I did? I usually don't read song-fics, and so have practically no idea on how to write one! If you'd be so kind as to push the little review button and tell me how I went... I'd be ever so grateful!

Oh! And don't forget! Send in those 'E' words ASAP for the next chapter!

Until next time!

~a.k.u.r.a.~


	5. E Is For Eerie

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: E Is For Eerie

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

A/N: Wow! Four reviews in one night! I feel so proud! =3 I'm glad you all liked my attempt at a song-fic so much! (It seems the length of it was alright too!) This chapter is ALSO dedicated to Lou! And I have to thank Lou for the kick-ass word they gave me! Just one request though Lou, please sign your next review so I can reply and read your stories too?

Anyway, I got inspiration pretty much as soon as I read the word, so you can thank the word for the speedy update!

Disclaimer: If I owned KWMS, I wouldn't really be working to my own deadlines would I? Or have the evil minions of my teachers called homework chase after me even during the holidays now would I?

Anyway, on with the story!

Eerie – General story

_'Eerie' _– Thoughts

"Eerie," – Talking

Translation notes!

Daijoubu? – Are you okay?

Kami - God

_~E Is For Eerie~_

"Okay, does anyone have a suggestion for what our class will do for the school festival?" Misaki turned around to face her class after writing the words 'School Festival Ideas' on the board.

There was an air of excitement as class began shouting ideas at her.

Misaki simply sighed before a look of grim determination settled on her face.

_'This is gonna be a long day...'_

_~E Is For Eerie~_

After a long debate, it was decided that it would be between a food stall and a haunted house.

To decide what they were doing, everyone voted for their favorite of the two.

"Okay, so that's... eight votes for the food stall, and eighteen for the haunted house, so we'll be doing a haunted house this year!" A cheer went up from the class, Misaki wasn't surprised at the class's choice, and there were mainly guys in the class anyway.

_'At least it's not a café...'_ Misaki thought gladly to herself.

It was decided that they'd go to the nearby Haunted house to get inspiration for their own after school that day (which worked for Misaki because she had the day off from work), and then that they would work on designing the room the next day, and that the rest of the week would be spent making the joint-classroom into a great haunted house.

_~E Is For Eerie~_

Misaki looked up at the Haunted house in front of her.

It was tall and dark; the walls were covered in what appeared to be dead moss, and something dark stained the walls, she could smell something horrible, like the dang smell of rotten meat.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Kyaaa! Takumi-kun! It's so scary! Hold me!" Misaki was snapped out of her thoughts by the sounds of screaming girls.

"Will you go inside with me?" "No me!" The girls began bickering, and Misaki sighed.

"What about he goes first, that way he'll be waiting for you on the other side?"

A moment of silence, before…

"Kyaaa! Misaki-san has such good ideas! Takumi-kun! You go!"

"Sure…" He replied monotonously, but Misaki thought she heard a bit of relief in his voice.

_~E Is For Eerie~_

The class had been entering one or two students at a time, so it took a few minutes before Misaki's turn.

"I hope you have fun…" The woman at the front cackled. She was dressed in a long, ripped gray robe, and her long dirty white hair covered all of her face but her grinning mouth, which were equipped with several sharp-pointy looking teeth.

Misaki nodded politely, before walking up the few steps to the door. Her hand on the door knob, Misaki hesitated, she had no idea what to expect after all!

Taking a deep breath, Misaki twisted the handle; the door swung open with a creak and the moan of wood. Taking another breath, Misaki stepped inside.

_~E Is For Eerie~_

The door shut with a thud behind her, Misaki jumped and spun around, before breathing a sigh of relief.

'_It's okay Misaki…calm down…it's just a fake Haunted House…it's not real…' _She told herself, but her heart was still beating fast in her chest.

Looking around her, she saw too grand staircases in front of, layered with dust and cobwebs, the once beautiful wood now eaten away by what she guessed to be termites.

They did not look safe at all.

'_Guess I'm not going up there…but there's a door in between them…I guess it's part of the route…'_

Setting her shoulders, Misaki took her first step towards, then her second, and the third.

'_Something is wrong here…'_ She thought, but she shook the thought away and proceeded to take her fourth step. And that was when it hit her.

'_It's so silent… the only thing I can hear are my footsteps and even THEY sound muffled…'_

But she wasn't going to let some little thing like that get in her way. No way, not her, she wasn't scared…

Reaching the door, Misaki put her hand on the freezing cold doorknob. Another shiver wracked her spine.

'_The silence…it's so eerie…' _Her hand hesitated on the handle.

'_Stop being so weak' _she chided herself mentally, turning the handle, and opening the door.

"_Little girl…little girl… won't you come play with me?"_ Misaki froze as she heard the raspy voice behind her.

Misaki shrieked in horror, and without even bothering to turn around, she ran through the door she'd just opened, running as fast as she could.

Was that footsteps behind her? Whatever it was was coming after her!

Putting extra strength into her legs Misaki belted forward, the wind whipping past her silently, she still couldn't hear anything but her feet belting across the floor, her labored breathing, and her heart pounding in her chest.

"…saki…" What was that?

"...isaki…" It sounded like her name! But…it how could it know her name? The voice sounded so familiar.

"Misaki!!!" Her breath caught as her wrist was captured by her pursuer; she twirled around to try get her wrist back, only to be shocked by what she saw.

"Usui!" She gasped, shocked at his disheveled appearance.

"Mi…sa…ki…" He panted, not letting go of her wrist, but using his hand to hold himself up on his knees, before straightening and looking her in the eyes.

"Daijoubu?"

"U…usui…" Relief flooded through Misaki, and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Usui!," she cried, running into his arms and holding him tight, she'd been so scared, but with Usui there, she felt so much safer.

"Thank kami it's you…" she muttered into his shirt, clinging even tighter to him.

After a moment or two, she felt two warm hands land on her back, soothingly stroking it as he whispered quietly to her.

"Shhhhh Misaki…it's alright… I'll protect you"

END

A/N: Whoo! Another update within two days! I feel so proud! I'm going out tomorrow, and I wrote like a page yesterday and I didn't want to make you guys wait long so here it is! Completed and uploaded just for you guys, even though it's almost one thirty in the morning and I need to wake up by nine tomorrow… I mean today… anyway, I've done it! Please review! I'll try make the next one as speedy as this, I'm hoping to do all my homework today so that I'll have the rest of the week to update as much as possible!

How do you like the ending? Is it too short? Please tell me! (You know you want to ;D)

Oh! And also, a gigantic Happy Birthday to woolSmynx! Thank you so much for reading and bothering to review on your Birthday! I'm glad to give you a virtual present!

And so…this chapter is co-dedicated to woolSmynx for her awesomely-epic-birthday-review! (She was the second to review anyways!)

Until next time!

~a.k.u.r.a~


	6. F Is For First

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: F Is For First

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

A/N: I'm back! With a brand new chapter dedicated to Miss Michaelis! *Applause*

I would also like to thank Miss Michaelis for being such a long time supporter of my work so thank you =3

I'd also like to thank the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter so quickly, I didn't mind staying up till one to finish it thanks to you guys!

Anyway, I, again, have no idea what I'm about to write, so I can't really say anything more until the end so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but my name is NOT Hiro Fujiwara, I know you all must be disappointed and all but… the truth hurts.

First – Normal

'_First' – Thinking_

"First," – Talking

Japanese words!

Ne? – Right?

Kawaii – Cute

No - Is

_~F Is For First~_

"Misaki-channn~!" A crying Hanazano Sakura flung herself into Misaki's arms.

"Sakura-san? What's the matter?" Misaki asked soothingly, hugging Sakura lightly.

Sakura looked up at her with teary eyes, sniffling.

"Misaki-chan, the flower arrangement club was having a gothic fashion show joint with the fabrics class, for fundraising and also to show off our wonderful flowers and the clothes they had made, it was a fantastic idea, the girls would wear the beautiful black gothic clothes, high-lighting the colored flowers they would either carry or wear!" Her eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together in delight.

"But then…" Sakura's shoulders slumped and she looked down. "The student who was playing our main model got sick! And she can't do the show that's on today! And we don't have anyone else that can do her part, please Misaki-chan!" Sakura looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Will you be our model?"

_~F Is For First~_

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_ Misaki sighed to herself as she sat in the make-up room while various people crowded around her, taking turns at mutilating her face with the horrid make-up

'_Well…on a positive note, at least the dress looks really nice,'_ Starting from the feet up, Misaki wore knee-length black lace-up boots. The laces went all the way up to the top of the knee were they were tied in a half-hazard bow.

Just peeking out from the boots were ripped fish-net socks, which came up to about mid-thigh, a black lacy garter about a centimeter up on her left leg.

And then the dress, it was made of a silky black material, but didn't look shiny like most did, only felt it. At the front, it came down only about a quarter of her thigh, showing the skin between the fish-net's and the bottom of the dress.

Apart from the front, the rest of the dress was in a dome shape that came up to her knees, but not touching her at all.

It was in layers, and black ribbon was hung down from her waist along the dress and off it at various places.

The top part of the dress was a skin-hugging black corset-type sort of thing, with a 'U' neck, and on the front, was a section that had black lace on top of it.

The sleeves were puffy at the shoulder, a ragged bow at the end of the shoulder part, before the sleeve molded around the arm, but once it reached the elbow, it puffed out again, in many small layers, until it reached her wrist where the sleeve stopped.

Around her neck, someone had tied a black ribbon into a big bow.

A large, black, lacy headband adorned her head. On the side of the headband, were some black roses and some material hang down from it.

"Misaki-chan! Your done!" Sakura smiled happily, giggling and jumping up and down.

"You look so pretty!"

Opening her eyes, Misaki looked into the mirror in front of her, and gasped in shock.

"I…is that really me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled brightly at her. "We didn't need to put much on you because your already so pretty! Just some eye-liner and mascara to make your eyes seem bigger, some lip-gloss so your are more defined, and foundation so that your face shows up better under the lights! Really basic!"

Misaki just stared at herself while Sakura rambled on about how pretty she looked.

Her eyes looked so big…her face so bright… her lips a soft pink…she looked… different.

'_I wonder what Usui would say?'_ Misaki blushed, and tried to beat the thought away.

'_What are you thinking about Misaki? What does it matter what that perverted out of space alien thinks?!?! He doesn't matter! Not one bit!'_

"Ahh! Misaki-chan! You turn's coming up! Here's your rose," Hanzano passed Misaki a beautiful, fully blooming, red rose.

Misaki was bustled up to the stairs she had to climb, before walking the cat walk when it was her turn.

"Good luck Misaki-chan!" Sakura waved goodbye to her, giving her a thumbs up as she did.

"And know, the one you've all been waiting for, the dress designed by the entire fabrics class, The Gothic Rose!" The announcer said, the crowd went wild, they'd been waiting for this!

Taking a deep breath, Misaki climbed the stairs, she felt scared yet excited, nervous yet rearing to go, Misaki breathed out, and took her first step onto the catwalk.

_~F Is For First~_

Misaki could hear the crowd cheering all around her. She took her second step, then her third, keeping a look of boredom firmly planted on her face, as she had been told to do, gazing at the rose in her hand.

Fourth step, fifth, sixth, she took many more and decided not to count any more, twirling the rose in her hand, taking one step after another until she reached the end of the cat-walk.

Looking up, Misaki gazed at the crowd, screaming and jumping and cheering around her, she felt like smiling, but she knew if she did, it wouldn't work with her 'image', and so smirked at them instead, taking a page out of Usui's book, before gracefully turning on her heel and walking back across the catwalk, and down the stairs she'd climbed so nervously just seconds before. It had happened so quickly, it was already over.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, it had all gone well! She was so happy! It had been so exciting! But she was never doing that again, she felt so embarrassed! It wasn't the crowd staring at her and cheering as she walked that made her embarrassed, it was the fact that when she'd gazed at the crowd, she couldn't help but look for Usui, and when she hadn't been able to see him in the crowd, she'd felt her heart drop a few centimeters.

He hadn't been there to see her…

'_Why do I care if he saw or not? It's not like I care what he thinks about me…'_ Misaki's thought's came to a halt as a tall, blonde figure made his way towards her, at a lazy pace.

'_Great, just what I need…'_ Misaki thought sarcastically, even though she felt better than she did a minute ago.

"Yo prez," The figure stepped in front of her, a smirk upon his lips.

"Usui…" She growled, "What are you doing here?"

Usui chuckled at this.

"Well I wasn't really going to come here, but then when I hear it was my dear Misa-chan that was wearing the dress designed by the entire fabrics class, I couldn't help myself," He smiled down at her.

Misaki felt her stomach flip, he'd come to see _her_.

"I'm glad I did though…"he backed her up into the wall, his face so close to hers, they were sharing the same breath.

"Misaki no kawaii…ne?"he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

She shivered at the feeling.

"B..ba..ba..ka…Usui…" She muttered, her face bright red as she turned away from him, her heart beating fast.

Usui chuckled, with him so close to her ear, she could hear him so well…

"Come on," he moved away from her, and held out his hand towards her.

"Let's go,"

Misaki looked at him, then at his hand, smiling softly before taking that first step towards him, feeling like she was taking that first step on the catwalk again, and placing her hand in his.

"Yeah…let's,"

_~F Is For First~_

A/N: So there you have it! Chapter F! I hope you guys liked it! If you want to see Misaki's dress, I based it off a picture I have by Orochi-Mello (from deviantart) I can't find the original picture, so I cropped it to make it my avatar, Ciel's wearing it on the right if you guys want to see it.

I was listening to Leben ist schön by Eisblume the whole time I was writing this. New favorite song? You bet it!

Anyway, on another note, Miss Michaelis DID suggest I do something about like the first time they hugged, kissed, went on a date, and I was leaning towards that, but then I thought up this, and so this is how it turned out! After I wrote the top A/N, I pretty much surfed the net for inspiration for half an hour before finding it in a picture I already had!

Hope you guys like it!

Don't forget to leave a review after the beep! They help keep me going!

*Beep*


	7. G Is For Gallant

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: G Is For Gallant

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K

A/N: Hello all! I'm back! A _gazillion_ apologies for taking so long, but school and homework and my gaming obsession got in the way! Also the fact when I write, I finish each chapter in one sitting and getting interrupted a million times doesn't help me think much.

Anyway! Enough of me ranting! This chapter is dedicated to SummerJun, who kindly sent me the title of this chapter what seems like eons ago. On with the story!

Disclaimer: My name is not Shakespeare, I just studied 'Romeo And Juliet' in class and am going to see it soon. So sorry about all and any references! Second of all, I just watched the first seven episodes of KWMS the anime! The DUBBED version. If I made KWMS, don't you think I would OWN copies of the original version and be able to understand that?

_~G Is For Gallant~_

Misaki sighed, shuffling the papers in front of her before looking at the student council members seated around her.

"So it's decided?" She queried, hopefully, for the last time.

A muttering of "Yes," came from the people around her.

"It's settled then," She stood up, placing the papers on the table. "This year's Seika High School production is... Shakespeare's 'Romeo And Juliet',"

_~G Is For Gallant~_

For a week now, students had to vote for who they wanted to have which parts. Ballot papers were give out with character names and short descriptions, and then with spots to write the student they wanted to be that character next to it. It was Friday. The votes were in. It was time for the weekly school assembly...

_~G Is For Gallant~_

"Okay everyone! A last thing before we all go to class. All of you have been voting for the cast list this week, no more votes have been taken since last night, and all votes have been accounted for. So, without further ado, I shall announce the cast list!" Said Suzuki sensei, the head Drama teacher at Seika High. _(I made her up, I don't think they HAVE a drama teacher...)_

The students cheered, it was the first time the school was having a school production, and everyone was excited to hear who got what parts.

Misaki sat in her chair at the front. She had no idea who was going to win, while the rest of the student council counted votes, she took care of all the other things that needed to be done, which was luckily not to much for one person.

"The cast list is as follows: Chorus: Shizuko Kaga," Misaki clapped with everyone else, before tuning out for a bit as people's names were called out.

"...Nurse: Hanazono Sakura" Misaki snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her friends name, smiling and clapping, while thinking of how funny Sakura would look dressed up as 'Nurse'.

"Now, the one you've all been waiting for... Romeo! Played by none other than Takumi Usui! Congratulations!"

The crowd went wild with applause, and Misaki became rigid. Usui as Romeo? What would that perverted outer space alien do to the poor girl who played Juliet? Misaki _had_ to look after her!

Misaki leaned forward in her chair, listening intently for the name of the poor soul she would have to protect.

"Last but not least... the person playing the mesmerizing Juliet is...!"

Misaki strained her ears, who was it?

"Our very own Kaichou! Ayuzawa Misaki!"

The students exploded with cheering. Most had voted for Usui as Romeo because... well, he was Usui. And then most people had voted Misaki as Juliet for the reason of either a) It would be funny! Or b) Didn't trust any other girl not to be around their dear prince. Or c)Think Usui and Misaki would make a cute couple and should just hurry up and make it official already!

Misaki blinked in surprise. _Her_? _SHE_ was Juliet?

With a groan, Misaki laid her head in her hands, forget protecting some other girl from Usui, she had to protect herself!

_~G Is For Gallant~_

"Well then, I'm off!" Misaki waved good-bye to the student council members, picking up her bag before walking out the door.

Misaki had work that night, so she started walking towards the train station.

She hadn't walked five steps before it started drizzling. Sighing, Misaki went to pull out her umbrella, before realising she'd left it at home that day. Closing her bag, Misaki simply continued walking through the rain on her path towards the train station.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?"

Misaki whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice, and a familiar line.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He walked towards her.

"Usui,"

"Oh no, not Usui, fair Juliet, but your dearest Romeo, at your service," And with a gallant bow, he stopped in front of his Juliet.

The rain was pouring now.

Rolling her eyes, Juliet decided to play along.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night and rain?" She gazed coolly back at him.

Romeo smirked, his head still bowed, "By a name,I know not how to tell thee who I am: but does it matter what name hath I? That which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet, would it not, fair Juliet?" He returned to an up-standing stance.

"If thou calls thy honorable self a rose, what of thy thorns? Shouldest I not be wary of them?"

"If I hadst thorns, they wouldst not be for thou self to prick thy genteel finger on." Picking up her hand, he pressed his lips tenderly to the tip of one.

"But if thou wished, I would shed myself of those thorns, if it so pleases my lady," He looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

Her breath caught at the sight of his eyes, visible even through the damp curtain of his hair.

"Doth my lady wish it?" He questioned.

Misaki snapped her eyes shut and looked away, braking whatever spell that held them for those few moments.

"Baka..." she whispered quietly, her eyes still averted.

Letting go of her hand, Usui looked down, before smiling sadly at Misaki.

"Farewell...Juliet," And with that, he turned to leave.

Misaki's hand shot out. And latched on to his dripping sleeve.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words,Of that tongue's utterance, why must thou leave so soon?"

Her face was bright pink, she was sure of it. She hid her face behind her wet hair. What would he do now?

Usui hadn't said anything... but he hadn't moved away either... was that a good thing?

Peeping through a gap in her hair, Misaki glanced at Usui, only to see him blinking in shock at her, and then slowly...very slowly, a soft, happy smile graced his features.

Grabbing her hand, Usui turned around completely, stepping so he was mere millimeters away from her.

"If you wish it..." he whispered in her ear.

"I will never leave you, not for anything or anyone, not for the world itself, _if_ you wish it of course... if you don't, I won't hesitate to leave you be... Misaki,"

Grabbing a hold of his shirt, Misaki pulled him towards her, burying her head in his neck.

"...don't... don't leave me..."

She looked up at him, her stature as if she was about to beat him to a pulp... but her eyes pleading.

"Ever...promise!"

Usui blinked for a moment, before smiling, a real, true smile down at her, and wrapped his arms around her, as they stood under the pouring rain.

"Promise,"

_~G Is For Gallant~_

A/N: So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Don't understand? Well, let me clear up a few thing's, when they were using lines from 'Romeo And Juliet', it wasn't pure lines, I mixed up a few, simply because... well, because I could and I couldn't be bothered finding better lines from the script, okay?

I'm kinda worried I didn't incorporate the word enough... but I feel at the same time it fits so well, how they both started so gallant at the start, compared to how they ended up at the end... hope you guys think so too!

And don't forget to send in your 'H' words for the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long to update as it did this one (Gomen![Sorry]).

If anyone knows Pokemon... I have an idea that I could use, but to do it, I need the name of a Pokemon! So if the 'H' word was the name of a Pokemon, much appreciated! But if you don't feel like reading that idea, don't be afraid to use another word! It'd just be easier for me if you guys did, as I've already developed the story (In my brain, of course!)

Well, that's all for now! Until next time! Fingers crossed for less homework!

~A.k.u.r.a~


	8. H Is For A Haunter Hamburger

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: H Is For A Haunter Hamburger

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K+

A/N: Miss me? Thank the super quick reviewers (First review just five minutes and four seconds after posting!) For this speedy update!

As mentioned previously, I had an idea that included Pokemon, but the super quick reviewer, Betstar, suggested the word hamburger, and that gave me ANOTHER great (Well... at least I think it's great...) idea. Then, when I checked my mail... BOOM! All these Pokemon name suggestions! I was quite surprised when lots of you suggested Haunter because... well, that's the Pokemon that sprang the idea...

Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to Betstar, oz and ooamekiko for their awesome suggestions!

On with the story!

**Japanese words you need to know!**

Itadakimasu = Thanks for the food (Said before eating)

Arigatou = Thank you

Gomen = Sorry

Kawai = Cute

Baka = Idiot

**WARNING**: This story's length is longer than usual, because, as previously stated, it's infused two ideas into one.

Disclaimer: As kick-ass as my Empoleon and Luxray may be, I don't own Pokemon, and the fact that my writing time is severely damaged by homework should suffice as a disclaimer for the fact that I don't own 'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'.

~A Haunter Hamburger~

_~Flashback~_

"You always have the best timing...don't you Usui?" Misaki looked back up at Usui, who was holding her waist from behind.

"Hmm... it would seem so I guess," he replied breezily.

Usui had just pulled Misaki out of the way of a falling book, a thick heavy one, which had fallen off the top of the cupboard in front of them mere moments ago.

"A..arigatou," Misaki muttered, and began to move out of his arms, but was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Usui?" She questioned, trying to break out of his arms, but they just wrapped around her tighter, until they held her in a vice-like grip.

"Is that all I get?" Misaki froze and stopped struggling when she felt his words tickle her ear.

"A 'Thank-you'?" He cut his eyes up slyly at her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Wh...what else do you want?" Misaki gulped slightly... she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You're coming with me after work tomorrow...dinner at my house. No excuses," And with that, he left a bewildered Misaki standing there, wondering just what in the world she'd just gotten herself into.

_~End Flashback~_

That was yesterday.

Misaki sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes until the end of her shift.

She hadn't had work yesterday, and when she'd told her mum she was going to Usui's for dinner after work the next day, she'd just smiled and said: "Have fun!"

What kind of mother says that when their seventeen year old daughter tells them they're going to dinner with some guy from school that they've only met once!

Misaki sighed yet again. It was gonna be a long day...

"Misaki-chan!" Manager-san bounced up to Misaki.

"Manager-san?" Misaki replied, looking at the bouncing, ageless lady in front of her.

"Misaki-chan, come! I have to tell you something!" She waved Misaki towards her as she walked through the curtain separating the kitchen area from the dining area.

Curious, Misaki followed her.

As soon as Misaki stepped inside, she was grabbed by the wrist, a brown paper bag stuffed into her other hand, and shoved into the Maid Latte` bathroom. The click of a lock was heard.

Misaki blinked at the door, then at the bag in her hands, then back at the door again. Then it clicked.

"EHHHHH?" Misaki shouted at the door.

"Gomen Misa-chan! But Usui-san told us he was taking you to dinner tonight, and that he left us in charge of making you look pretty for your date!" Manager chirped happily from the other side of the door, not sounding remorseful at all.

Misaki sighed and rubbed her head, she should of figured out this was coming! Wait...we?

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Misaki called back.

"OHOHOHO! It is none other than me! The great internet idol Aoi-sama! Who else do you think Usui would of put in charge of the important task of making a dress for his date?"

"Aoi-kun?" Misaki asked incredulously, before glancing at the bag in her hands as if it would bite her.

"The one and only!" He confirmed in that 'mightier-than-you' voice of his, "Now hurry up and get changed! We still have to do your hair and makeup! And don't even think of running!"

Misaki cursed under her breath, how did he know what she was thinking?

Heaving yet another sigh, Misaki resigned herself to her fate. Carefully... she reached into the bag, and pulled out the dress.

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief. It was...

"..._amazing_..." she whispered, and held it up in front of her.

The dress was made from a soft material, it's colour a warm brown. The sleeves weren't long, and had a slightly ruffled effect to them, put not puffy in the slightest.

It was a V-neck, but not overly open. The back was high.

The whole dress was ruffled, and layered thinly, when one layer finished, another layer started just under the end of the previous, so that the dress simply came down, and didn't puff out, finishing a good few inches short of her knees.

Misaki liked it. It was simple, not fancy, but had an element of elegance to it.

Misaki quickly changed and slipped the dress on, before noticing a warm cream coloured sash that had fallen to the ground. Picking it up, Misaki clipped it around her waist, so that now there was an even three inches of cream between the top and skirt part of the dress.

Checking the bag, she found a pair of brown, thong-like sandals, a round, cream circle connecting the the brown leather bands tied to it.

Not a moment had the sandals been slipped on, did knocking sound from the door.

"Misaki-chan? Are you ready yet?" Came the questioning voice of Manager from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I am," Misaki turned to face the door as a click was heard, and the door opened.

Aoi and the Manager rushed inside, before stopping at the sight of Misaki.

"IEEEE!" Manager squealed, "Misa-chan looks so kawai!" she gushed, and Misaki blushed slightly, and was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Aoi.

"I knew it! Simpler dresses suit you best!" Aoi said haughtily.

"Aoi," Misaki turned to him, and smiled. "You did a great job at this! You should be a clothes designer! That way, you could make cute clothes for guys like you, as well as nice dresses like these,"

Aoi paused for a moment before blushing slightly and looking down. "You really think so?" He asked shyly (_Awww!)_

Misaki nodded, "Mm-hmm,"

A bright smile graced Aoi's features, as he looked up at Misaki. "Hehe...thank you! Maybe I will?"

Manager-san was absolutely bursting with happiness, flowers were going everywhere, until she glanced at the time.

"Ahh! So little time left! Honoka-san! Come in and do your thing!"

_~10 Minutes Later~_

"Done!" Honoka announced cheerfully, and pat herself on the back.

Mascara clad eyelashes fluttered open to face itself.

Misaki's hair had been swept up to the side into a stylishly messy bun, her fringe held back by black bobby-pins.

Eye-liner had been expertly applied, in such a way that you hardly noticed it was there, but made her eyes look bigger, and a light application honey-brown eye shadow adorned her eyelids.

Her lips shined with the light-pink lip gloss that had been carefully and slowly put on her.

Misaki stared at the reflection before her.

Was that _really_ her? She'd never worn make-up before, and the face looked somewhat foreign to her, yet there was hardly any, and she could still clearly see herself. It was looking at someone you hadn't seen for a while. Familiar, and you could tell who it was, but you couldn't quite figure out what was different about them.

Manager poked her head through the door, and giggled childishly at the sight of Misaki.

"Misa-chan, you look so cute!" she squealed. "Now hurry up and go out the back door! Usui-kun is waiting for you!" She pulled Misaki to her feet, chucking a cream-coloured soft-leather shoulder bag at her and ushering her out of the bathroom.

"All your things are in there! Grab your other bag when you come in tomorrow morning for work! It's a Saturday, so you won't need it for school tomorrow anyway!" she rambled as she dragged Misaki along.

Sliding the bags shoulder strap over her shoulder as she was getting dragged forward, Misaki suddenly found herself in front of the back door.

"Good luck and good night Misa-chan!" And with that, Manager-san turned, and bounced on her way.

"Ma...manager-san..." Misaki sweat-dropped, watching the rapidly retreating back of the forever young manager.

The door shut with a "Thud!" and Misaki sighed. It was time to go...

Facing the back door, Misaki took in a deep breath, carefully placed her hand on the knob and...

_'Enough of this!'_ She chided herself, her hand clenched around the knob as she slammed the door open, only to see, there in front of her...

"Usui,"

He looked up from his position, leaning on the wall opposite the door, and took a moment to take Misaki in.

"Yo..." he said softly, standing stock still as he looked at her.

"What..." Misaki blushed, holding her shoulder in a self-conscious manner.

"Nothing..." he chuckled, standing up properly, within a moment, he was standing directly in front of her, "You just look really cute, that's all," He whispered into her ear.

Misaki was blushing full force now, her face bright red.

There was a rustling of fabric, and then a slight wind, and Usui's eyes widened.

"Come on, let's go." Misaki was no longer in front of Usui, but next to, her hand clasped in his as she abashedly looked down.

Usui blinked a few times before smiling.

"Let's," And with that, Usui entwined his fingers with hers, and started walking in the direction of his apartment.

Following him, Misaki glanced up at the guy in front of her.

Usui was dressed in slightly faded blue jeans, a chain hanging out of his pocket. His black shirt had the first few buttons undone so that you could see the silver chain and stylish tribal pendant that he was wearing.

Usui's eyes slided down to look at her, and Misaki quickly looked straight-ahead. She would not be caught looking at Usui, in fact... she wasn't even looking at him!

A chuckle escaped the person beside her, and Misaki's head snapped towards him with a glare.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Kukuku... nothing,"

Misaki huffed, before deciding to ignore it, and looked obstinately ahead.

They continued in silence for about twenty minutes, walking through the street, turning a few corners and past other stores. It wasn't an awkward silence, simply the comfortable silence there is when both of you have nothing important to be said... at least nothing that couldn't wait until later.

"We're here," Usui's voice broke through Misaki's thoughts of Student Council work, and she looked up at the apartment building before her.

"Ah... yea," Misaki replied, before silently following Usui through the automatic doors, into the elevator, out of the elevator, down the hallway, and through his front door once he'd opened it.

Slipping his keys into his pocket, Usui let go of her hand, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch.

"Wait here," he turned towards the kitchen, "I'm just going to cook up dinner,"

Distractedly, Misaki nodded, looking at the magnificent view through the windows.

She heard his footsteps fade, the sound of lights being turned on, and then the sound of something being chopped up.

Heaving a sigh, Misaki curled her legs up beneath her, looking around the room.

The only other piece of furniture in the room was a coffee table, and on that table was...

A metallic black and red Nintendo DS Lite.

Misaki blinked curiously at it, he had one of them? Well, she wasn't really surprised, the guy obviously had to much time and money on his hands...

_'I wonder what game he's got in there...'_ Misaki was curious.

_'… Just one peek...'_ After a few moments of internal debate, Misaki snatched the DS from the table and turned it on.

"Da-ding-di-dan" Went the opening screen, Misaki quickly turned the sound down, before tapping the screen to see what game it was.

Misaki's eyes went wide, there in front of her were the words 'Pokemon Pearl'.

Hesitating slightly, Misaki tapped the game open... she couldn't believe it had _that_ game in it!

Unknown to most of the world, Misaki played Pokemon, it was the only thing she'd accept as a gift, she loved it that much, and it always calmed her down to absolutely obliterate a few NPC's (Non-Playable-Character's) Pokemon when she got stressed or annoyed, and she was good, she had all the Pokemon games, and was waiting for her birthday to get Pokemon platinum, Heart Gold and Soul Silver she'd get next year when Black and White came out, so that the prices would go down, she'd need the upcoming 3D DS then, so that she could play Black and White...

Shaking off her thoughts, Misaki opened Usui's file, (Misaki smirked at his name choice of 'Baka') Misaki scanned through his party Pokemon... his Pokemon were pretty good, an Empoleon of level 63, she noted, and a Haunter... her eyes popped.

_'LEVEL 96!' _She internally screamed, _'Why in the world hasn't he just traded it with someone to evolve it?'_

Then a thought crossed her mind, maybe he _had_ no one to trade with? Misaki had her sister, to whom which she'd given the original DS to, trade and evolve Pokemon with but Usui...?

He had no one.

A soft smile crossed her features, it must be so lonely for him...

Misaki went through his bag boredly for a minute, before coming upon something that caught her eye, and quickly clicking it, changed something, and went out of the bag.

After saving the game, Misaki moved to turn the DS off...but... surely he wouldn't catch her if she played just a little bit? She hadn't been able to play for a while, with all the Council work she'd been getting, and she wouldn't save...

That was all the excuse she needed, and with that, Misaki's fingers left the power switch, and instead began expertly tapping and holding buttons as she relaxed into the couch. It had been too long...

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

"Sorry for the wait..." Usui called, entering the lounge, only to stop short at the site before him.

Misaki.

On the couch.

Playing his DS.

And if he remembered correctly, he'd left Pokemon Pearl in there...

"Ah!" Misaki's head snapped up, a bright blush forming on her cheeks, she'd been caught!

"A...anou...that's fine..." she quickly moved to turn off the DS, but she was not quick enough.

Usui had grabbed her hand, stopping her from turning off the DS, whilst grabbing it away from her in one fluid motion.

"I wonder what Pres has been doing on my DS this whole time?" he muttered curiously to her, looking her in the eye, before swiftly sitting down next to her, using one arm to restrain her, and his other hand to use the DS.

Usui's eyes widened, she was in the middle of beating Cynthia! And by the looks of it, she'd almost beat her last usable Pokemon! Quickly checking his other Pokemon, he was amazed to find them all healthy and able to battle, he'd never been able to do that!

Checking his items, he found that he actually had more than he had originally...

Eyes wide with shock and surprise, Usui looked down at the girl struggling in his arm beside him.

"What kind of hacks skills do you have?" He asked completely bewildered, how in the world had she gone through the elite four, _and_ (practically)Cynthia in ten minutes?

"Hehe, wouldn't you like to know!" Misaki grinned at Usui, feeling more at ease now that he'd lost his composure somewhat.

Usui blinked for a second, surprised at her smile, before returning it full force,

"Yeah, I would..." he chuckled good naturedly, "Mind showing me some time?" he asked softly, once the chuckled had subsided.

"No problem! I'll bring my DS some time," Misaki laughed as well, while smiling without holding back now, there was something about Usui smiling and laughing with her that made her feel at ease.

Usui laughed along with her for a few moments, until the sound of her stomach growling cut through their laughter.

They both paused for a moment, before breaking out laughing again.

"Come on!" Usui stood up, holding his hand out to Misaki, "Let's eat,"

Misaki smiled up at him, taking his hand.

"Yeah, let's,"

Usui led Misaki to the small table he'd set up close to the windows, the table neatly set out, and a single long-stemmed-rose in the middle of the table, standing out from the silky black table cloth, and white plates, and on those plates...

"_Hamburgers_?" Misaki gasped incredulously.

"Uhh... yeah," Usui nervously scratched the back of his head, "I didn't think you wanted to wait too long for dinner so..." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Misaki smiled at him softly before replying, "I love hamburgers!"

Usui's eyes went wide again with surprise at the site of Misaki so...free, before he closed his eyes, a smile hinting at the sides of his mouth, before pulling out Misaki's chair.

"Well then, let's eat!" And with a gallant bow, he seated her in the chair, before walking around the table and sitting down in his chair.

"Itadakimasu!" They both chanted, clapping their hands together, before grabbing the burgers on their plates.

Usui let Misaki try her burger first, inconspicuously sipping some water before grabbing his burger once she'd taken a bite.

"So...how is it?"

Misaki's eyes went wide at that first bite.

It was just...

So...

Good!

Chewing slowly before swallowing, Misaki looked at Usui with a slight tinge of admiration in her eyes.

"This... is the best hamburger I've ever tasted..." She stated seriously, looking at him in the eye.

A bright smile placed itself on Usui's face.

"Thanks!" And took a bite himself.

They spent the next hour happily chatting about Pokemon whilst eating, not arguing for probably the first time ever.

After they'd finished, Misaki took one look at the clock, and said she had to leave soon if she was to make the train ride home, so they quickly got up and walked towards the door, grabbing her bag on the way there.

"Well... I had a lot of fun today..." Misaki smiled at Usui, after the way they'd been talking just now, she felt a lot more comfortable around him.

"You should come again someday," Usui said, measuredly, worried she'd get annoyed at him.

Instead she just smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'll bring my DS next time, and we can have that match we were talking about! I'll be expecting to see that you've got Giratina by then..."

Usui laughed at her comment, "You bet!"

"Arigatou! See you on Monday!" And with a wave, she walked down the hallway, and into the elevator, down the elevator, she walked out the door, and down the street for a few moments before glancing back up at the room she knew to be Usui's, before turning around with a smile on her face.

There was a lot to Usui she'd never known before...maybe she could get used to him after all.

_~Usui's POV~_

Usui watched Misaki walking down his street until he couldn't see her anymore, before turning away from the window to clear up the table.

Within a few minutes, it was all cleared up, and his apartment was back to normal. Walking past the coffee table, he spotted the DS there when a thought struck him.

_'Did she...?'_ Usui tried to shake the thought out of his head, but to no avail. Finally deciding just to check it, to prove the thought wrong, Usui grabbed the DS and turned it on, plopping down on the couch.

Opening the game, he went to his bag, then to the Items pocket then to his 'Pal-Pad'.

Taking a small breath, he opened it, eyes widening with surprised, before turning soft as a smile came upon his lips.

There, on his friends list, was the one and only name he'd ever want there.

'Pres'

_**~The End~**_

A/N: Wow that took a while! A million apologies for the long time to update, but I _seriously _had lots of homework, and when I did have time, my idea hit a brick wall and I just couldn't write it! I ended up putting up lots of quotes on my profile, you guys should go check them out! I also got hit by the poetry bug... I started a notebook for that now... *sigh*

The other reason it took so long was because this story is just too bloody long, like double, what I usually write. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but personally, I'm proud I wrote a one-shot this long.

Any comments, criticism, or favorites are appreciated! Even flames for taking so long!

I should have more time soon, as the Holidays are almost here (Whopee!), so don't forget to send your 'I' words for the next time!

Again, Gomen! And see you next chapter!

~A.k.u.r.a.~

Recommended Listening: 'In Your Eyes' by 'The Sunstroke Project'(I thought I'd start putting those here, so that lots of the less known songs can be heard by others, because they deserve to be known, and also...I just think they're cool!)


	9. I Is For Invisible

Story: Letters Of Love

Chapter: I Is For Invisible

Fandom: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K

A/N: Chapter I! Coming at you! Not really sure how this is going to turn out but well... I'll tell you when I get there!

Many "Arigatou's" to ooamekiko, for her really quick review! (Sorry the last chapter took so long ) And her love of 'I' words... ^.^'

As lovely as all the words were, a request from now on? If you can't thing of just one word or short phrase, please don't give me lots! I can't stand making hard choices! (Those were some really good words) And a single thing to focus on makes it a lot easier for me to write whatever I'm going to write, so please! Shorter words! Longer reviews? If possible =3 Short is sweet, but long is thoughtful, I'd like to know all your thoughts on this and how it could be better and the like!

Anyway, on with the story!

**Japanese words you need to know!**

Sensei = Teacher (Miss, Sir)

Hai = Yes

Disclaimer: If there was no need for this disclaimer, it wouldn't be called 'Fan-Fiction'. So there, consider Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama disclaimed.

_~I Is For Invisible~_

"Okay class, last English assignment for our poetry segment, your task is this: Write a poem to do with the word 'Invisible', what relation it has to the word does not matter, but it _must_ be related in some way. It's due next week, Thursday, so don't forget! Class dismissed!"

Usui casually picked up his books from his desk, and holding them by his side, walked out of the classroom towards his next class.

'_Invisible, huh?'_ He turned a corner.

Walking into the classroom, he sat at his desk next to the window, and looked outside as he waited for everyone else to arrive.

"WEAR YOUR NECKTIES PROPERLY YOU IDIOTS!" Usui's reverie was broken by the sound of none other than Seika High's student council president, Ayuzawa Misaki, shouting at some delinquent students.

She came into Usui's sight from the window, her face slightly flushed under the shining sun.

Usui watched her for a while, until class started, and then he took out his textbook and workbook, finishing off the set math's questions within about twenty minutes. Getting up, he handed his workbook over to the teacher, before returning to his chair.

'_Invisible…who am I invisible to?' _ Usui's mind wandered, and distractedly, he grabbed out his English book.

'_To be invisible is to not be seen…who am I not seen by?'_ Usui questioned himself, before turning to look out the window once again, where he saw Misaki walking past, a note in hand, probably getting something for the teacher.

A smirk made it's way across Usui's face, the answer was right in front of him.

And without looking down, he began to write in his neat scrawl.

Misaki moved out of his view, but he kept writing.

He paused for a second, seeing someone walking out from where Misaki had been…no it was just another student. He continued to write

Usui sighed, pausing, opening his eyes to see Misaki walking past, this time with a book in hand. And closing his eyes, he wrote again.

Finished.

_~After Class~_

Usui walked up to his English teacher at the start of Lunch.

"Sensei," she turned around to face him.

"Hai, Takumi-san?"

"I have the English homework finished, here," And placing his workbook in her hand, he turned away to go eat lunch.

The teacher blinked for a second, before shaking her head and opening the exercise book to the right page.

_I wish that you could see me,_

_For who I really am,_

_I wish that you could hear me,_

_And really understand,_

_I wish that you'd talk to me,_

_And tell me who I am,_

_I wish that I could hear you,_

_Who do you think I am?_

_The people in the world,_

_See me all the time,_

_For a place in your world,_

_I would give all that up,_

_These are my silent words,_

_This is my silent plea,_

_Stop seeing right through me,_

_I'm not invisible._

She looked up to see Misaki shouting at Usui…something about perverted aliens? And she smiled.

'_Don't worry Takumi-kun…you're not invisible,'_

_~The End~_

A/N:There you guys go! Chapter I! Hope you guys liked it!

I'm sorry it's so short but it's how I thought it up, and hey! Quick update!

The poem is mine, created for the sole purpose of this chapter, so don't even think of stealing it! If you ask, then that's a different matter.

Love it? Hate it? I want to know what you think! Comments and criticism of all kinds are appreciated!

Virtual M&M cookies for everyone that reviews! Just virtual M&M's if you read but didn't review =P

Until Next Chapter!

~A.k.u.r.a.~

Recommended Listening: Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence ~ Ryuichi Sakamoto (A beautiful instrumental, used in the movie 'Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence' [I haven't seen it]. Just listen to it, you'll like it, trust me =D)


	10. J Is For Juggle

**Story: Letters Of Love**

**Chapter: J Is For Juggle**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update! I thought I'd have lots of time but it turns out there's heaps of birthdays and places with fun to be had…so I haven't been in the house much, meaning not in access of a computer, which kinda sucks when you actually know what you're going to write this time… and also, just general busyness, it sucks sometimes.

This chapter is dedicated to MysticTwirl! Thanks for the awesome word and the super quick review!

Oh! And also, in the last chapter, I was asked if I wrote the poem that I used. Yes, yes I did, and I believe I stated that in my end author's note, try checking that again ^-^

This story is _slightly_ AU, I don't know how Phys Ed works in Japan, but in my school, three classes are together and split up into three groups, depending on which sport they're playing, in this case, three classes are all together at the same time, with one teacher. I named her Miyazaki-sensei (Yes, a reference to Spirited Away =P), and yes she's a girl sports teacher in a guy-filled school. How? Let's just say she's got skill for now, hm?

Anyway, here's the chapter!

**Japanese Words You Need To Know!**

Nani? = What?

**Disclaimer:** If I wrote/drew Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, I would be living in Japan, in the best place possible, and I would of bought 'Spirited Away' years ago, it would not have been given to me by my awesome friend instead, three days ago, thank you so much! You know who you are =D

_~J Is For Juggle~_

"Okay class, it's time for our 'Hand-Eye-Coordination' activity," Miyazaki-sensei called out to classes 2-A, 2-B, and 2-C.

'_Hand-Eye-Coordination activity?' _ Misaki thought to herself, _'Shouldn't be too bad, last year it was throwing, clapping thrice, and catching a ball, as many times as you could in a minute, I wonder what we have to do this year?'_

"You may remember last year's activity, 'Throw, Clap and Catch'," Misaki nodded with the rest of the students, they remembered.

"This year, your Hand-Eye-Coordination activity is…" Miyazaki-sensei paused for a second, "Juggling,"

A beat, and then…"NANI?" Most of the students yelled, "We can't juggle!"

Miyazaki-sensei blew a high, sharp note on her whistle, silencing the class.

"I am very aware that most of you probably don't know how to juggle, so it's a competition, whoever learns the fastest, wins a chocolate bar!"

The classes cheered, they were a pretty competitive class.

"You can get help from someone that knows how to juggle, but then you two become a student-teacher pair, if the student wins, you get to share the chocolate bar, if you learn by yourself and win, you get the chocolate bar all to yourself. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good, you have the first session to practice, people who know how to juggle, pair up,now… go!"

Misaki began to walk towards the box with the juggling balls in them, she'd try learn how to juggle by herself, but was stopped by a hand around her wrist.

"Yo, prez!"

Turning around, Misaki was met by an expected sight.

"Usui," She replied stoically.

"Can you juggle?" he asked, tilting his head slightly at her.

Misaki blinked at him, did he want her to be his teacher?

"Umm, no…why?"

Usui shrugged, letting go of her wrist.

"I was wondering if you wanted to team-up with me? I can teach you how to juggle," Usui looked down at Misaki, right into her eyes.

"How about it?"

Misaki felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, and quickly looked away.

'_Should I let him teach me? It's Usui so he'd be a goo teacher…and I don't want to do bad in this activity…I've never even tried juggling before…I guess it might be a good idea'_

"Yeah, I guess so," Misaki shrugged, before grinning, her eyes, getting fiery and competitive, as flames seemed to burst out of the ground around her.

"Let's beat them!" Misaki let out a creepy cackle, before grabbing three juggling balls, and turning to look at Usui, who simply chuckled at her attitude.

"Come on! Let's go practice!" Misaki grabbed Usui's wrist and dragged him to a free part of the Gym, Usui chuckling as he followed.

Once they reached their destination, Misaki spun around to face Usui, letting go of his arm.

"So… what do I need to do first?" She asked, a curious look across her face, she'd never even attempted juggling before.

"Here," Usui grabbed one of the juggling balls in Misaki's hand, and put it down with one of his.

"First, practice having the two of them go in a circle, like this," He demonstrated by chucking a ball up into the air, before chucking the other one just before catching it, and continuing this pattern.

Without stopping he turned to look at Misaki.

"Now you try,"

Misaki watched what he was doing for a moment longer, before putting her hands out and started copying what he was doing.

A few fumbles, a few drops, and a few hints later, Misaki had gotten the hang of two-ball juggling.

"Good job," Usui caught both balls, before grabbing the two balls on the ground, chucking one to Misaki who had stopped as well once she'd noticed Usui had.

"Try copy me," and with that, he started expertly juggling all three balls.

Misaki watched in amazement for a few seconds, before blinking quickly and returning to reality.

'_Is there anything he can't do?'_

Shaking her head clear of the thought, she had something to do at hand at the moment…

Cautiously, she threw one ball into the air, chucking the other one up before catching it, and then the next one and…

"Plop!"

Misaki had forgotten to catch the ball!

Huffing in dissatisfaction, she leaned down and picked up the dropped ball.

Standing up straight, she glared at Usui.

"How come it's so easy for you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Usui laughed at her antics.

"Practice,"

Misaki huffed at the answer, before returning to her attempts at juggling.

'_Throw…throw…catch…throw…catch…throw…catch…throw…throw…'_

"Plop!"

'_Damn!'_

Picking up the dropped ball Misaki glared at it, as if she could scare it into working for her.

"Don't look so disappointed, that was really good for someone who's never juggled before,"

Misaki just sighed in frustration at his words, and turned to look at him.

"But how am I supposed to wi…Usui?"

But he wasn't there.

"What th…!"

Two long arms wrapped around her shoulders, stretched out along her arms. And two soft hands gently held hers.

"U…usui?" she blinked, turning to look at him, confused.

"Don't turn, focus," Usui's voice ghosted over her ear, and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"O…okay…" she turned her head back to the task in front of her. The three small balls had never looked more intimidating.

"You started off fine… you just need to settle into a pattern…like this,"

And with that, holding onto Misaki's hands, Usui began to juggle…no, they began to juggle.

Misaki blushed, but refused to lose her focus.

With Usui's hands gently guiding her, Misaki found herself easily falling into an unheard rhythm.

_~One two three, one two three, one two three, one two three, one two three~_

'_It…it almost feels like we're dancing…or floating…it feels so warm…'_

Usui's hands suddenly stopped, catching the balls without chucking them in the air.

Misaki blinked a few times, turning to look at Usui again, and opening her mouth to ask why when…

"Shh…" Usui wrapped his arms around her, dropping the hands, and in turn the balls hit the floor.

"Plop! Plop! Plop!"

"Just enjoy this moment…please?" He mumbled into her shoulder, and Misaki could of sworn it almost sounded like a plea…almost.

Misaki sighed softly…his head was warm against her shoulder…his arms wrapped protectively around her…she had to admit, it did feel quite nice…

Leaning her head against his other shoulder, she relaxed into his embrace, a hand coming up to pat his hair.

Maybe…just this one time, she'd give in just this little bit…and let them have this moment.

_~J Is For Juggle~_

A/N: Gomen gomen gomen! I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long! I thought that the holidays would give me more time to write but… NONE! I had NONE! Between homework and other things… NONE!

To all those nice people who gave me reviews, thank you heaps! To those who threatened me to update… please don't do that? It makes me less motivated to update, not the other way around…

Okay, send in your 'H' words! I'm looking forward to them!

You should listen to: 'Nara' – E.S. Posthumus (It's another instrumental, and those of you who've seen 'Cold Case' will recognize it's used in the opening theme. It's a really beautiful song =D)


	11. K Is For Kite

**Story: Letters Of Love**

**Chapter: K Is For Kite**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Hello my lovelies! …not really, I just wanted to try saying that ..

Anyway, so there I was, procrastinating at school, and I decide to check my e-mail and BAM! Twelve reviews! Just like that! Thank you guys so much! And yes, I realize I accidently put 'H' instead of 'K' in my end author's note, and I'm considering changing it, but I kind of find it funny leaving it there. Now let's get this straight, I did _not_ do that on purpose, it was the result of a sleep deprived brain hurrying to finish before the internet died again (And it won…twice, but hey! Third time's the charm! =D).

A gigantic thanks to Miss Michealis, for the awesome words, and for supporting me throughout this whole story! (You rock!)

Now, I was considering the word 'Kiss' for this, but then I was told by 'woolSmynx' that whatever I do, I should definitely NOT use the word 'Kiss', because it was just too clichéd, and I have to say…I kind of agree. And so, I decided I'd use 'Kite' instead, because they're pretty =)

I kinda have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter…but I'll tell you when I get there!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, I would not have just gotten that sense of Déjà Vu just now…(I swear it feels like I've been typing a disclaimer late at night befo…oh, wait, that's right. Last chapter.)

Since you've been nice enough to read through my ramblings, here's the story! (If you didn't read it, go back and do so you cheat! =P)

Kite = General Story

'_Kite' = Thoughts_

"Kite," = Talking

_~K Is For Kite~_

'…_Why am I here?'_ Misaki thought with a sigh.

It had been a quiet Saturday morning of studying, when Sakura had suddenly burst through the front door, declaring that they were going to the park, to fly a kite.

Yes, a kite. I kid you not.

It would appear that Sakura's mother found one of the kites she'd made when she was younger for a kite festival, and Sakura had gotten the urge to go kite-flying, but didn't want to go alone, and everyone else was busy, so she decided to drag Misaki along.

Misaki sighed again, she could never understand where the girl got her limitless energy from…and looked up towards the kite, she was holding on to, while Sakura went to buy some ice-cream and a drink for herself.

It was a beautiful kite, she had to admit, Sakura's mum must have taken ages to make it.

The kite was in the shape of a big butterfly, it was a rich orange, trimmed with a black, silk-type material. The same material, as well as varying shades of deep red was used to show the pattern of the butterfly's wings.

'_It really is beautiful…no wonder it won second place…and it flies really well too,'_

Spying a park bench nearby, Misaki walked over and sat down on it.

It was a sunny day, and the light reflected off the butterfly's wings, making it shimmer and shine.

Misaki continued to serenely gaze at the butterfly a few moments longer, when she realized something coming up near to it.

'_Is that a…another kite?' _Misaki blinked quickly, getting up and squinting her eyes at the object, tying to make out its shape.

The unknown kite appeared to be just a simple, diamond shaped kite, a light emerald green in color, with a deep green tail flowing behind it.

'_That green…for some reason, it seems familiar… strange.'_

Misaki watched the two kites intently now, wondering what would happen next.

Whoever was holding the string attached to the green kite, bobbed the kite towards the orange butterfly one, before drawing it back so they didn't tangle.

Misaki raised an eyebrow and bobbed the kite at the green one as it had done mere moments before.

Suddenly, the green kite started dipping and swerving around the butterfly kite, almost as if it were saying, "Come and play with me!"

Misaki felt a smile on her lips at the childish thought, how could a kite say anything?

…but…she had to admit, the idea was tempting…the way the simple green kite was moving, as if it were riding the wind…Misaki couldn't help but feel the, what she called childish, urge to join in.

'_Maybe…maybe just this once…'_

Misaki felt her smile turn into a full blown childish grin as she had the orange butterfly join in with the green kite.

She felt like a kid again! With no worries about the council, or her job, or Usui…

Usui.

That was when it clicked.

The green kite was _exactly_ the same color as Usui's eyes! (A/N: Just go with it, okay?)

_That_ was why the color looked so familiar!

…wait…familiar? Did that mean she's seen his eyes so much she could recognize their color at a glance? Well…she did see him a lot, but his _eyes?_

'_If I was asked what shade of brown Yukimaru's eyes were, I probably wouldn't be able to tell which shade it was…and I've known him since way longer than Usui… so how come I recognize his eye color?'_

Misaki shook her head clear of thoughts, if she didn't pay attention, she'd lose the kite, which reminded her to look up again.

The green kite that _coincidentally_ (she told herself) happened to be the exact color of Usui's eyes, was bobbing around her kite, as if asking why she'd stopped.

Misaki felt her childish side come up again, and with a wicked smile, she suddenly had the kite swoop around the other one.

She felt a laugh bubble up at the back of her throat, and let out a chuckle.

This was going to be fun…

_~20 Minutes Later~_

"Misaki-san! Sorry to keep you waiting! The line for the ice-cream van was HUGE! And the vending machine wasn't working and…Misaki? Where are you?" Sakura looked around, noticing that the brunette was no longer sitting on the bench where she had left her, and that she couldn't see the kite flying anymore.

"Ah…Misaki must have had to go…it is getting late…maybe she got a call from work? Oh well! I was going to give it to her anyway in thanks!" And with a smile, a skip and a jump, Sakura left the park without a care.

"Sakura!" Misaki yelled, her hand outstretched, Sakura had left her at the _other_ bench, on the other side of the park. The other kite had stopped playing with hers, and with a bow that seemed to say "Sorry, I have to leave," whoever was holding onto the other end of the string, moved the kite away, and started reeling it in.

It was then that Misaki checked the time, and got worried that Sakura was in trouble, and so hurriedly reeled…well, _her_ kite in, and just heard Sakura in time to say '….work? Oh well! I was going to give it to her anyway in thanks!" and saw her just as she skipped off.

"Damn!" Misaki cursed under her breath, she'd been so close too!

The park was pretty much deserted now, the sun was beginning to set.

'_Guess I'd better get home too…'_

With a sigh, Misaki resignedly moved her arm to hoist the butterfly kite over her back, she was about half-way when she felt something stop her way.

"Huh?"She turned around only to gasp.

"Usui!"

There he was, standing before her with a kite slung around his back. A green kite to be precise. To be even more precise, the kite was a simple, diamond shaped kite, a light emerald green, the same color as the eyes of the one that held it.

Yeah, that kite.

Misaki felt like she would melt into a puddle of embarrassment right then, being found out as a maid was one thing, but being found playing with a kite? That was just beyond words!

'_Why? Why…out of all the people in Japan, it had to be HIM that caught me playing with a kite!'_

Misaki's cheeks burned red with embarrassment, and she lowered her head, trying to use her hair to cover her burning face.

She heard a soft sigh, and then a gentle hand raised her head.

Misaki's face burned even more, if that was even possible, but she didn't resist.

"…!" Misaki felt herself intake a breath when their eyes met, those deep, light emerald eyes that had been hunting her mind since she'd seen that stupid kite.

"Don't look away from me…" he placed his on either side of her face, carefully cupping it. Their kites falling to the ground, forgotten.

"Why?" She heard herself whispered, still lost in his eyes.

Something in his eyes had changed, and a soft, sad smile crossed his face, and he replied; "Because whenever you do…I can't help but feel like you'll never look at me again…and the thought of it absolutely tears me apart…what if you find out about my past? What if you can't accept who I am? What if what I am scares you? What if you never talk to me again? All these questions…but there is only one way to answer it…but I can't help but feel scared…" He slid his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close and burying his head into the crook of her neck, his golden locks tickling her neck and ear.

Misaki felt a sweep of compassion pass over her, her arms felt as if they were acting on their own as she hugged him back, her head burrowed into his shoulder.

"Maybe…you should try giving me a chance? You never know for sure what might happen…and I don't know…well…_anything_ about your past but…whatever your past is, it has made you who you are today, and you can't regret that, for without one's past…no matter how sad or painful it is…it is those things that make us the people we are today…and we cannot regret any of it, for to regret our past is to regret ourselves..." Misaki felt his arms tighten even more around her, and she hugged him as close as possible.

They stayed like that, tightly embracing each other silently, until Usui spoke.

"Promise me…that if you ever leave me, it won't be because of what has happened in the past…but only because of what happens in the future…_please!_" The last word came out as a choked plea, and Misaki felt her heart break in two.

"I promise…" and even as she whispered those two words, she felt hot, wet, tears trail down her face.

"Always?" he whispered, and she could feel something making her shoulder wet.

"Yeah…always…" Misaki looked up, over the shoulder she clung to, and up at the sky.

There, fluttering above them, was a beautifully made, orange butterfly kite, soaring up and away…and right next to it, a simple, emerald green kite.

_~ K Is For Kite ~_

A/N: …Well…I'm not sure what to say after that…that certainly wasn't what I was expecting to write…I was originally aiming for fluff, but then 'Lacrimosa' came on, and well…things changed a little…

Uhh…send in your reviews, and your suggestions for the 'L' words, or phrases, words in different languages are great too.

Song Suggestion: 'Lacrimosa' by 'Kalafina' (Make sure you listen to the whole version, and look up the lyrics, they're beautiful. It's a Japanese song that was used as the Second ED of Kuroshitsuji, based on the latin word 'Lacrimosa', which literally means 'Weeping', makes sense why there's a shift of genre, huh?)


	12. L Is For Last Dance

**Story: Letters Of Love**

**Chapter: L Is For Last Dance**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: You guys wanted a quick update? You guys got yourselves one!

This chapter is dedicated to Misa-Chan46 (Gambatte! And Good Luck!) , for the awesome title, and xXxDreamwindxXx for being my muse and helping me decide things in general…and for picking the song. You rock!

Now, I know that Misa-chan46 wasn't the first reviewer, and the reason I am using her word is because the first reviewer was taking a little while, and I wanted to update today, because I have to study for a math's test tomorrow, and then I probably won't be able to update for a week, so sorry!

So pretty much what happened was this, I grabbed all the 'L' suggestions, and got one of my friends to randomly pick one. I got Last Dance, and I have to say… I like it =D So I'mma run with it. But since MysticTwirl WAS the first reviewer, please PM me, and I'll write you a one-shot, with a fandom and a pairing of your choice. If you're not sure if I know the fandom, just ask. And I'll write pretty much any pairing (Unless it's something like Misa (Death Note) x ANYONE, because I hate her guts.) Put in genre and any other details you'd like too! And just out of curiousity, send me your 'L' word too!

Disclaimer: I don't know what Misaki means. Does that suffice as a disclaimer?

Onto the story! (It's sorta from Misaki's POV by the way, but kinda third person at the same time? Not sure how to phrase this… just read?)(Oh! Also, just for this story, let's just pretend that everyone in Japan understands English songs, mm`kay?)

_~L Is For Last Dance~_

_**Chapter Summary: This was really it. This was really the last day she'd see him. Really the last time they'd talk. Really the last time they'd meet. This was really…it.**_

_~L Is For Last Dance~_

There was much commotion at Seika High today. Why you ask? Only because some perverted-outer-space-alien was leaving the country. Yeah, that one.

Misaki sighed, sitting back in her chair at its place behind her desk. The council room was empty, everyone else had left to go to the impromptu 'Going Away Party' Usui's class mates were holding for him after school, after his announcement yesterday.

What announcement? Oh, just his announcement at the end of the day, saying that he'd be leaving to go to live in America the next day. Yeah, that one.

Misaki closed her eyes as she felt another sigh escape her lips. America huh? That was a long way away from Japan…not to mention everyone spoke a completely different language to Japanese… Misaki herself, head of the class, could not completely understand and speak English as well as Usui could. But then again, he was born into an English-speaking family, so it was only natural he knew how to speak English fluently…

Yet another sigh left her lips, and she moved her hands to cover her closed eyes.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ she questioned herself, _'Why does something feel so…wrong?'_ Opening her eyes, Misaki spread her fingers out, admiring how the sunlight shined through the window and her hand.

'_Why do I feel like I'm about to cry?'_

And then the light shining through her hands shone no more, as if covered by a shadow, and then it was gone again and the light once more shone through.

'_What th…!'_ Misaki's thought was cut short, as a pair of long, elegant fingers twined themselves with her own.

"Hey,"

Misaki felt her breath stop short at the sound of that one word.

"Usui?" She questioned, blinking rapidly, she sat up, to see him kneeling beside her chair, carefully holding her hands in his, smiling up at her.

"Wh..what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party…?" Misaki asked quickly spinning to turn towards him, as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

'_Why do I always blush around him?'_

"I was there…but then I left," he shrugged nonchalantly as her gaze turned shocked.

"Why?" she whispered.

"To spend my last moments in Japan with you of course," he replied simply, his gaze never leaving hers.

"What? B..but…why would you do that?" Misaki's cheeks felt as if they were on fire, but she couldn't help but continue staring into his deep, brown, hypnotic eyes.

Ignoring her question, he squeezed her hands softly, and instead asked;

"Will you grant me one last wish?" His eyes smoldered into hers, and she felt her breath catch.

"I…I g..guess so…" she blushed, but found herself unable to look away from his eyes.

"Dance with me," he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let me have this last dance,"

Misaki's eyes widened at his words, he wanted to _dance_? With _her_? Well…she had to admit the idea was somewhat appealing…

Nodding dumbly, Misaki stood up, gently placing her hand in his.

Usui took his phone out and pressed a button with a smile, putting it down on her desk, before leading her to the free space between her desk and the window.

A catchy guitar riff she'd heard before started playing from the phone as they positioned themselves.

Misaki felt as if under a spell, finding herself standing before the window and Usui, as she felt an arm slide around her waist.

Blushingly, she placed her other hand his shoulder.

And then they began to sway in time to the music.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell_

The sunset was shining across them, highlighting his face, making his eyes shine. Misaki felt entrapped in his chocolate orbs, until he spun her.

_She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Misaki felt a laugh escape her at the line, and heard Usui chuckle in front of her. Fire in her soul? That was her alright.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

More beats joined into the song, and in the back of her mind, Misaki could of sworn she heard somebody clapping in time to the beats.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night _

Looking up at Usui, she saw the gentle smile on his face, and couldn't help but be swept away into the faraway land called his eyes once more.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

__Usui tightened his arm around her, so close now that he had to look down to look into her eyes. Misaki could hear his heart racing beneath his chest…or was that hers that she could here?

_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

Right then, right at this moment, with Usui holding her in her arms, Misaki felt content. None of the unease from just moments ago was there anymore. It was just her, Usui, and the music.

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I_

With an expert flick of his wrists, Usui had Misaki turn in a quick, rapid double turn, and she found herself in the same position they'd been in before, her hand on his shoulder, and his arm holding her close, within mere moments.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

The thought of time hadn't even occurred to Misaki the whole time they were dancing. What was time? Who cares anyway? As long as she could feel his warmth surrounding her body…_  
_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

The hand holding onto hers slipped down her arm and snaked around her waist. Misaki's arms instinctively went around his neck.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

Misaki buried her head into his shoulder, their feet never stopping, and inhaled deeply. It smelt kinda sweet…yet somewhat musky…and kind of spicy at the same time too…it really just smelt like…well, him. __

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell

Misaki lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He smiled before dipping her torso in a semi-circle, so that they were still joined at the hip. The arms she had around his neck securing her, and the arms around her bringing her back up close to him.

_She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Usui lowered his head, and started whispering the words into her ear along with the song. Misaki felt herself giggle softly and join in.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang  
_

Not only could Misaki hear Usui's soft, deep, voice singing next to her ear…she could feel it, like a soothing hum that reverberated in his chest…it felt so…nice.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

Usui grabbed her hands and spun her a few times more, before setting her hands around his neck and holding onto her waist again, a smile on his features as Misaki laughed at his tactics.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

Their gazes locked again as the beat slowed down, and they slowed down as well.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_

They stopped moving all together…and Usui brought his hand to her cheek, their eyes never once leaving eachothers.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a _

Usui leaned down slowly, his face now right in front of her.

_yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

Misaki felt her eyes flutter close.

_yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

Misaki felt a soft, gentle, kiss placed on her forehead, and felt herself melt into his embrace as he hugged her.

_And we danced on into the night_

With a twang of the guitar…the song was over. But they didn't move an inch, enjoying the feeling of just being together for a moment more.

"Until next time…my Misaki…" And with another kiss to her forehead, he was gone.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes, as if waking up from a dream, and gently placed a hand on her head, where he'd kissed her.

'_I…I think I'm going to…miss…him…'_ Misaki felt as if a piece of her heart had just been ripped out, and closed her fists tighter…

'_Huh? What's this…'_ Misaki opened her closed hand to find a small package. Opening it, she gasped.

It was a silver necklace, with a deep, emerald green dew-drop pendant. Simple yet elegant…

'_Just like him,'_ Misaki thought with a smile. Turning it around in her hands.

Misaki gasped when it caught the light.

Inside the stone, was a little, heart shaped crystal.

Tearing her eyes away from the necklace, she looked at the wrapping, finding that it was actually a carefully folded copy of the picture that Usui had taken on their 'date'. The one with him kissing her forehead.

Misaki blushed at the memory, before realizing that there was white writing on top of the photo.

Curious, she began to read;

_My Dearest Misaki, _

_Just remember that no matter where I am, no matter where you are, you will always have a special place in my heart. Please wear the necklace I gave you, consider it a promise. A promise that we will meet again someday, and that no matter what happens, I will always come back and get you. No matter what anyone else says or does._

_I Love You,_

_Yours truly, Usui Takumi_

Misaki felt a tear slide down her face, even as she was smiling. Slipping on the necklace, Misaki carefully folded the photo back up, silently vowing to herself that she'd never forget him, this day, or this moment.

_~L Is For Last Dance~_

A/N: Hope you guys liked it ^-^, I know I did. Sorry for making Usui leave her, but remember, he promised he'd come back to get her.

I was aiming for 'Sweet Sorrow' with this chapter…tell me how I've done?

Please leave a review! You know you want to ;)

And don't forget to send in your suggestions the 'M' chapter! I probably won' be able to update until next weekend though, so until then, adieu!

Recommended Listening: 'Into The Night' – Santana, ft. Chad Kroeger. Obviously,this is the song they had their last dance to. It's a really beautiful song and you should listen to it!

Don't Press This Button!

I

I

I

V


	13. M Is For Masquerade

**Story : Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: M Is For Masquerade**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K**

A/N: Hello again! Sorry this update took so long . I was really busy this weekend, and since we currently have 'Free-Writing' time in my elective class, so I figured I'd try and update for you guys =3

This Chapter is dedicated to xXxDreamwindxXx for the most _awesome_ word (I think you guys can agree) of MASQUERADE.

MASQUERADE! I think I squealed when I read that was my word...oh the wonderful wonderful word!

Anyway, not so sure what I'm going to write about...but I'll tell you when I get there!

Disclaimer: I don't think there will ever be something to do with a masquerade in Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama. Don't you?

_**~M Is For Masquerade~**_

_~Flashback~_

"A masquerade ball?" Misaki looked up at the girls before her, jittering with excitement.

"Yes yes yes! A masquerade ball!" Hanazano squealed excitedly, rushing up in front of Misaki's desk. "Please? Oh please oh please oh please?" All the other girls joined her, hands in a pleading gesture, teary eyes staring up at her.

"I...uhh...it's not that I am against it but...err...what about the boys?"

"It's okay!" Sakura chirped, "We've already asked them!"

"Y..you have...?" Misaki asked nervously, rolling her chair slowly backwards as the girls advanced on her, with smiling faces of sunshine.

"Yes! And they were really excited about it too!" The girls were now leaning all the way over the desk, and Misaki found herself and her chair pushed against the wall.

"Well...umm...I guess if all of you guys want...I'll bring it up at the council meeting today?"

"THANK YOU MISAKI!" The girls squealed, Sakura rushing to hug her.

'_I really don't have a good feeling about this...'_

_~End Flashback~_

Misaki sighed, fiddling with her dress, turning around to see how she looked in the mirror before her.

"Misaki~! Are you ready to come out yet?" Sakura's high-pitched voice came from outside the curtain.

"Hai, hai" she replied, taking one last look in the mirror before opening the heavy red curtain and stepping outside.

Squeals erupted from around her as soon as she stepped out of the Fashion Design club's dressing room.

"Misaki kawaii!" they squealed.

Misaki blushed, looking down at the rich purple dress she wore. It was sleeveless; the top-part had a 'swathed-in-cloth' look to it, the cloth cinched on the right side of her bodice, and was embroidered with a silver rose, before it puffed out slightly for the skirt part of the dress. The purple velvet covered by layers of differently-toned purple netting. Upon her feet were heels, the same colour as the dress, plain and simple. Upon her neck she wore a black choker that had a big, silver rose hanging from the front, and smaller, purple ones all along the sides. Her hair had been swept up into a semi-formal bun by the girls earlier, two hair pins with purple roses on them keeping her fringe back.

She wore hardly any makeup. Just some powder and lip-gloss. She didn't really need any.

A gasp was heard as Misaki glanced at the clock.

"It's this time already?" Embarrassment forgotten, Misaki hitched up her skirt, grabbed the ornate, silky purple mask on the table beside her, and started rushing out the door.

"Thanks for the dress and everything! But I really have to go! Student council duties!" And with that, the door slammed behind her as she raced down the hall, towards the gym.

'_It's times like these I'm glad the Manager made me learn how to walk in heels…'_ Misaki mentally thanked in her mind as she pushed the door to the gym open with one hand.

Her eyes went wide, and she dropped her skirt, before they went soft.

The gym was somewhat dark with the coming of night, round tables of food and drink around the side, a stage set up at the front of the gym, across from the bleachers. Chairs lined the walls, as did many of the silver decorations that had been put on the deep gray cloth that had been put up to cover the gym's walls.

The gym looked amazing.

"Ka…Kaichou?" Misaki turned to see Yukimaru staring at her, slightly out of breath from running across from the refreshments table.

He was dressed in a black suit (Dress code states…) with a green tie, and held a simple matching green mask in his other hand.

"Yes Yukimaru?" Misaki cocked her head at him, wondering why the boy was acting so strange.

"I...uh…you...uhh…drinks?" Yukimru mumbled out, his face blushing slightly.

Misaki blinked a few times, before looking in the direction where he'd come from. Realising what he meant, she nodded, hitching her skirt up a lot more daintily this time, before walking over to the drinks table, and began taking the stacks of plastic cups out of their packaging and around the centre-piece of white flowers on the table.

"Uh… thanks…" Yukimaru came and stood across from her, and set the bottles of drinks up instead.

A few moments later, they were done.

Walking over to the stage, she got on it, and surveyed the gym. It was ready.

Clapping her hands, the student council gathered around her.

Looking around to make sure everyone was there, she flashed a big grin at them, "Great Job guys! The gym looks great!"

The council stood there, in complete aw for a second, before she continued talking and they snapped back to attention.

"The gym doors can be opened now, somebody turn the music on but keep it soft, then at seven o' clock exactly, I'll give a speech and the dancing will start. I want a group to keep an eye on the drinks and food, make sure they don't run out, and another person keeping track of any spills, also another group to stand at the entrance and take everyone's tickets. Groups of two or three. Got that guys?"

"YES PRESIDENT!" They saluted before rushing off to do their various tasks

Glancing at the clock, Misaki took note of the fact she had thirty minutes before she had to make her opening speech.

_**~Time Passes~**_

Within the half hour, the school gym had gone from empty to almost full. There was room to move about, eat, talk, drink. Perfect.

Glancing at the clock, Misaki nodded to Yukimaru, who ran off to tell the group in charge of the audio to turn off the music.

Putting on her mask, she walked onto the stage. Misaki switched on the microphone, and clearing her throat, began to speak.

"Welcome all! To Seika High's first ever Masquerade Ball! The clock has struck seven, and the time to dance is upon us. Feel free to request a song at the audio booth to the left of the stage" Misaki waved at the audio booth, and the students there waved. "And when you get tired or hungry, around the room there are chairs and tables with refreshments on them. The ball will officially conclude at midnight. So from now until then, have fun!" With a smile and a wave, Misaki walked off the stage, the Music from the speakers starting off soft, before they got louder and louder, the students cleared out of the middle space and started dancing in the space there.

Stepping down from the stage, Misaki walked towards the nearest table with drinks and poured herself a cup of water. Nobody knew this but public speeches made her extremely nervous, her mouth went all dry, and she often forgot what she was going to say before picking up the microphone. But her pride wouldn't allow her to show her inner panic and she managed to get through it every time.

Downing her drink, Misaki chucked her cup in the bin, before walking to stand near the stage.

Leaning against it, Misaki watched the couples and groups of people dancing in the middle of the gym floor, a small smile on her face.

"_Swish"_ Misaki's head jerked up slightly, what was that?

Suddenly, a hand came out from the darkness and covered her mouth. Misaki's eyes went wide and she began to flail when a soft pair of lips whispered in her ear.

"Shhh…" Misaki relaxed instantly, she'd know that voice anywhere.

The hand left her mouth and instead reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," And with a soft tug, Misaki found herself running down the corridor behind them. The mask she was wearing only allowing her to see their back, clothed in a luxurious looking black tux, and a bit of slicked back blonde hair.

Soon they were running out the school building, and into the forest around it.

'_Why are we going into the forest?'_ The thought flit through Misaki's mind, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The hand on hers held on a little tighter.

Just as she began to wonder how long they were going to run, they came to a stop beside a small pond, made by the heavy rain that afternoon.

Panting slightly, Misaki felt her hand being let go of. She looked up at the person before her.

Turning to face her, Misaki found herself faced with a pair of sparkling brown eyes, framed by the ornate silver mask that covered most of his face. A smirk on his lips.

"Usu…" She started, but was stopped by a finger held up to her lips.

"Shhh…" he whispered, removing his hand from her lips, instead to caress her face. "There's no need for formalities… not tonight,"

And with a gallant sweep, he came to kneel before her, his hand gently holding hers above his head.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered, looking up, his brown orbs burning into hers.

She felt herself gulp, and nod slightly.

Standing up swiftly, he ripped the hand he was holding, placing her other hand on his shoulder, before placing his hand on her hip.

The music from the gym was absolutely pounding, but all they could hear as they stood there was its slow, steady beat.

And then they began to move.

Slowly, they moved, swaying in time to the beat. Left, right, back, forward… they moved in a little circle, next to the small, pond of rain, which reflected the full moons light on the two, giving the whole atmosphere a somewhat surreal feeling.

Looking up, their eyes locked, brown with brown. She felt the hand on her hip, slide across so that his arm was around her waist. This brought them this closer, but neither seemed to notice, entranced in each other's eyes.

She felt her own arm slide across his shoulders. This brought them closer still. But yet again, neither noticed. Blinking, she broke his gaze. Blushing slightly, she instead put her head on his chest, right underneath his chin. She could feel his heartbeat speed up beneath his chest, and she buried her head into his tie.

Gently, he positioned his chin on top of her head, a content sigh escaped his lips.

'_If only it could always be like this…'_ She thought to herself, looking back up at the person before her.

Feeling her shift, he looked down, his mask covered face smiling down at her.

She felt the arm around her waist lower slowly, and within a few moments, she was inches above the ground, one of her heeled feet in the air, and his masked face was right in front of her own.

She felt her breath caught, as he slowly leaned forward…before gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

_On the night of the masquerade ball… two figures stole away to the forest… where they shared a moment… a time… that belongs to them and them only… and when they woke up the next day… both wondered…'Was that a dream? Or was it reality?'… then one would touch her head… and one would touch his lips… and both would smile and remember… that one…masked night._

_**~M Is For Masquerade~**_

A/N: Well… that was long? I think it's the longest chapter in this whole series so far… I'm finishing this the day after I started this, a double period of writing was nowhere near enough time to finish. I'm kinda proud of how it turned out, but that's just me. Tell me what you think? And send in a 'N' word first-reviewer-san!

Recommended Listening: 'SHIVER' – GazettE (Those of you who have been watching Kuroshitsuji II will recognise this… Funimation is dubbing Kuroshitsuji too by the way! Look it up!)


	14. N Is For Necklace

**Story: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: N Is For Necklace**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Akura here! More free time in class with computer access means more updates from me! I also need to make the announcement that our internet has officially died, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, as my only internet access for the moment is from school (Oh the horror… T.T)

Anyway! About this chapter, I got these awesome words from Betstar, and was told that I must definitely, definitely do necklace.

I live to please =D so here it is! Let's all read this chapter for the first time because I have no idea what I'm about to write… As per usual ^-^' I should probably start planning these things…

Also! I've decided to start putting random quotes at the start of each chapter (If you've seen my Profile you can probably guess why ^^") . If you guys want though, I'll move it to the end. Of the chapter instead. Do tell me what you think!

Necklace = Normal

'_Necklace' = Thoughts_

"Necklace," = Talking

**Japanese Words You Need To Know!**

Sakura = Cherry Blossoms

Arigatou – Thank You

Urusai! = Shut Up!

Anou = Umm

Baka = Idiot

Disclaimer: If I owned Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, I wouldn't need a disclaimer now would I?

"Those who believe that sunshine brings happiness, have obviously not danced in the rain," ~ Anonymous

_**~N Is For Necklace~**_

"Would Ayuzawa Misaki please come to the office? Ayuzawa Misaki." Misaki looked up from her books, before glancing at the teacher who nodded.

Stacking her books up neatly, she walked out of the classroom quietly, so as not to disturb her class mates who were in the middle of some Maths equations.

'_I wonder what's happened? Maybe Mum's working over-time… or I have to pick Suzuna up after school…maybe she forgot her keys?'_ Misaki mulled over as she reached the school's administrational office.

The lady at the front desk smiled at Misaki as she reached the desk.

"Ah! Misaki-san! I have a package for you."

"Eh? A package?" Misaki blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

The lady's smile was a bit confused as well as she explained.

"Well, this morning when we got here, amongst the pile of school letters and such, there was this little box with your name on it. It doesn't have a return address or anything, we were thinking that whatever it is, somebody obviously wanted you to have it. So here you go." And with that, she put a small, white cardboard box in her hands, before waving her off to go back to class.

Turning around, Misaki began walking back towards her classroom.

Inspecting the box in her hands, Misaki took in the fact it had her name, and the schools address, clearly on the printed label on the side.

'_No handwriting to track-back either...'_ she thought.

'_Well...it is addressed to me...surely I can open it then?'_

Stopping in the hallway, next to the large windows over-looking the court yard, Misaki cut the tape on the box with her nails (Self-defence, you never know) and taking a deep breath, opened the box.

It was...

Bubble wrap.

Misaki blinked, before frowning at the package before her, before realizing what it meant.

'_Ohhh... It must be fragile...'_ With that thought in mind, Misaki carefully took out the wrapped package, laying the box down on the floor.

Carefully, she undid the tape holding down the bubble wrap, and slid, whatever it was, into her hand.

A small gasp escaped her as she took in the stunning ring before her. **(A/N: Didn't expect THAT did you? xD**)

It was a silver cherry blossom, with dimensions from carefully cut crystal flower petals atop the silver. A transparent pink gem was set in the middle of the crystal flower.

It was...

'_Beautiful...'_ Misaki thought to herself, gazing at the ring before her. Right at that moment, a little piece of paper slipped out of the bubble-wrap and floated down next to the ring.

Picking it up, Misaki began to read:

'_Dear Misaki,_

_I hope you like this ring I got you, I saw it in a jeweller's window somewhere and it reminded me of you._

_Your name specifically, which means a blooming flower._

_I hope you'll wear this ring and remember me by it. I don't want anything back either. I just want you to wear it. That would make me really...happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Guess. (I'm sure you can figure it out)_

Misaki blinked at the note, before shifting her head slightly to gaze at the ring.

'_Guess...huh? There's only one person I can think of that would possibly do that...just to frazzle me or something...yeah...that must be it...'_

Misaki blinked at the ring again. _'Well...I guess...I-I guess I should wear it... they did go through all the trouble to get it to me after all...'_

With that thought in mind, and a nod of her head, Misaki slipped the ring on.

It fit perfectly.

'_Well...that's that I guess...'_ Misaki grabbed the box, closing it, before slipping the note into her pocket. With a final glance out the window, Misaki turned and walked back to class

_**~Lunch Time~**_

Walking outside, Misaki took a deep breath of fresh Spring air. It had been a while since she'd been able to spend Lunch outside, Student Council work kept her busy all the time. Luckily, there wasn't much work this time around and she got to leave a few minutes after the start of Lunch.

Walking slightly to the left, Misaki paused halfway down the path, before leaning on one of the wooden-log-fences their school had, stopping underneath a Sakura tree.

With a content sigh, Misaki looked left and right, before grinning and stretching up wards.

"What a wonderful day it is today!" Looking up at her hands, Misaki admired the ring on her hand, which sparkled brightly in the light.

"I wonder..." She muttered, "Was it really _him_?"

"Was it really who?" Two arms slid around Misaki's waist from behind, and she jumped slightly, before glancing behind her with a relieved sigh.

"Usui," she stated.

"Misa-chan," Misaki blushed at the use of his nick-name for her.

"U-Urusai!" She blushed, looking away, "I told you not to call me that!"

Misaki could feel his chuckle through his chest, which was pressed closer to her back as his arms held her more tightly.

"Awww...but it suits you so well!" He teases, smiling down at her. She simply blushed more (If possible...).

A thought came to Misaki's mind and she blinked in realization, before looking up at the person holding her.

"Anou...Usui..." Their eyes locked. "Di-did you send me this ring?" She asked timidly, holding her hand up in front of his face, showing the ring.

A soft smile came across Usui's face, "You wore it..." He whispered, burying his face in her hair, "I'm so...happy,"

Misaki could feel her blush coming back full force. "O-Of course I would! Baka!" She looked down, embarrassed.

They stayed like that for a moment, in sweet, almost awkward but somehow extremely relaxed silence. Misaki looked up at the Sakura tree before her.

"A-Anou...Misaki?" Usui broke the silence, Misaki shifting slightly to look up at him, wondering what could of made the seemingly unshakable Usui Takumi stutter.

"Happy Birthday," Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently to her forehead, a hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Misaki closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Then something cold slipped around her neck, and with a "Click!" Usui stepped away slightly, only to turn Misaki around before pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I hope you like your birthday present," And with another kiss to her forehead, he was gone.

Misaki looked up in a daze, her hand reaching up to touch the spot he'd kissed, before slipping down to her neck.

Misaki felt a smile cross her face as she felt the necklace upon her neck. She didn't need to see it to know it matched the ring on her finger.

'_Arigatou…Usui…'_

_**~N Is For Necklace~**_

A/N: I am SO sorry for how long it's taken to update! A Million and one apologies! I just got back from a REALLY long weekend (So much for homework…) and I have something else I need to type up, / (It was SO embarrassing to write that…and on the train no less!)

Anyway, Hope you like this chapter! Send in your 'O' words or phrases! And I *hope* to hear from you guys in the near future!

Song Recommendation: 'L's Theme B' by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi. Not wuite as well known as 'L's Theme A' it's not to be missed! (I really want the DN OST's for my brithday/Chrstmas... T.T)


	15. O Is For Omniscient

**Story: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: O Is For Omniscient**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Authoress here! With chapter 'O', dedicated to the wonderful crystalline'maia! (Thanks for the epic word!)

Now, some of you may be wondering what 'omniscient' is, and so was I. And because I'm lazy and have limited time, go look it up yourself.

.

.

.

PSYCH! If you don't know what it means, don't worry, I'll explain it in the chapter.

As always, I have no idea what you're about to read but... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just failed at drawing a head. If I were Hiro Fujiwara, do you think I'd have that problem?

Omnicient = Normal

'_Omniscient' = Thoughts_

"Omniscient," = Talking

**Japanese Words You Need To Know!**

Baka = Idiot

Anou = Umm

Arigatou = Thank You

Mondainai = No Problem

Kusso = It's like cursing or saying 'Damn!'

"They say 'live for the present', and then tell us to 'prepare for the future', they say not to 'dwell in the past,' but if 'who we were' matters not to 'who we are now', why does it matter 'who we'll be'?"

~ A.k.u.r.a.

_**~O Is For Omniscient~**_

Misaki sighed, glancing at the teens before her, raising a hand to rub her forehead.

"Did you guys SERIOUSLY think that I would let you guys have a wrestling competition, in the school?"

The group before her nodded eagerly. Misaki sighed again, about to give them her verdict when...

"Guys, you know as well as I do, that Misa-chan can't authorise a wrestling match, it's violent and would give the school a negative view to others. Go figure out something that's not image damaging and come back then,"

"Usui-san~!" The boys looked up with starry eyes at the blonde-haired angel before them. "We'll go think about what you said and make a new proposal right now!" And with that, they ran off to go plan.

Misaki blinked, shocked at the sudden change of the boys attitude, before heaving a sigh of relief and looking up at the person she had to thank for it.

"A-anou... arigatou Usui..." Misaki blushed, looking down.

Usui smiled, unbeknownst to her, and ruffled her hair before turning to walk away.

"Mondainai,"

Misaki blinked, looking up when she felt of his hand on her hair. But he'd already left.

She looked down, lost in her thoughts.

'_How?' _she wondered,_ 'How do you always know just what I'm thinking? How?' _

_**~O Is For Omniscient~**_

Misaki blinked at the word she had just written.

The class was in the middle of a spelling test, and the last one sounded so..._familiar_...yet so foreign at the same time.

'_Omniscient...'_ she thought to herself, _'What a strange word it is... it kind of reminds me of...' _Misaki halted her thoughts, before shaking her head resolutely.

'_No, no, no! It does NOT remind me of the perverted-outer-space-alien-baka!' _ But the harder she thought about it (against her will) ... the more it seemed to make sense.

'_Omniscient..._ _having complete or unlimited knowledge, awareness, or understanding; perceiving all things...it really DOES sound like him,'_

Glancing around the room, Misaki sat back, letting her mind wander for a moment.

'_When I had the 'Ayuzawa Clan' stalking me...he always managed to save me at the right moment...knowing exactly what I was thinking the whole way through...and that I wanted to be saved at all...he always nows just HOW to get on my nerves...but he always knows how to make me feel at ease strangely too... and he knows EXACTLY how to get what he wants...he's just so...omniscient,'_

With a sigh, Misaki sat up, shaking off her thoughts, she had Maths to work on... she glanced at the textbook before her with a wince, she really hated Pythagoras theorem...it was just too damn repetitive!

Heaving another sigh, Misaki picked up her pen, a chant of 'a2+b2=c2' going through her mind as she submerged herself in work.

_**~O Is For Omniscient~**_

"Yo!" Misaki looked up from the paperwork she was going through (Some students wanted more magazines in the 'safe' list) to see a familiar blonde figure standing in front of her.

"Usui," She nodded, her way of greeting.

Usui smiled, sitting down on the desk she was working at. After a silent moment of just watching her, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Misa-chan?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Mmm?" She replied, not looking up from the papers in front of her.

"If you could pick one word to describe me, what would it be?"

Misaki blinked, looking up, confused, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged in response, "Dunno...just curious is all..."

Misaki quirked an eyebrow, assuming a thinking position, although she already knew the answer she was looking for.

"I guess..." Misaki started, breaking the silence that had fallen around them, looking up into the hazel eyes of the boy before her, "I'd have to say 'Omniscient,"

Usui blinked back in surprise, "Really?"

Misaki smirked, quickly wiping it off her face for yet another thoughtful expression.

"Hmm...although I know this one word that is absolutely _perfect_ for you,"

"Yes?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

Misaki smiled, standing up and bending slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Usui,"

And with that she was gone, leaving a gob-smacked Usui in her wake.

A few shocked moments later, a smile made its way across his face.

"Heh," he chuckled to himself, "Misa-chan, you know exactly what to say to make me so happy...don't you?"

_**OMAKE**_

Unbeknownst to Usui, a blushing Misaki, clutching her papers to her chest, was leaning against the wall beside the door to the Student Council Room, absolutely embarrassed not only what she'd just said, but what she'd just heard.

'_Kusso...' _She brought a hand to cover her face, 'She brought a hand to cover her face, _'You know exactly what top say to make ME happy too... don't you... you perverted-outer-space-alien-omniscient-baka-of-a-person,'_

A/N: So? You like? You hate? Tell me! (And a million apologies for it being so late o) In my defence, I have like NO time at the moment, with homework and relatives and food and sleep and... ughh, I'll stop now, selse I won't stop ranting for at least a page and a half.

Was it too short? If so, Gomen! I only had the free-writing time at school to write this, so I hope you like it anyways =D

One Last thing... OMG! OVER 150 REVIWES! I'M SO ECSTATICLY HAPPY! *jumps up and down*

Thank you guys SO SO SO much for supporting me throughout this story I love you guys!

Song Recommendation: Pain – Three Days Grace (Currently have it stuck in my head ^^)

Send in those reviews and 'P' words!

I

I

I

V


	16. P Is For Promise

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: P Is For Promise**

**Fandom: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Okay… first things first…

SORRY! I am so, so, SO sorry this took so long to update, I hope it being uber fluffy makes up for that but… I tried! I really did! But I just had so much going on… t.t

Thank you so, so much to agslilover for the wonderful word! (I think you all can agree). This chapter's dedicated to you!

Now, somehow, in this twisted little plot I've got in mind, I've added more P words to the list, but I'm not telling til the end~! (That would spoil the surprise!) [And no, it's not angst, this is probably the fluffiest of the lot… well in my mind so far at least =P]

It's also kinda AU, it COULD have POSSIBLY happened this way, but I'm pretty sure it didn't. It's still pretty much KWMS, just slightly different. You'll see when you get there (I think it'll be easy to follow, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a single cosplay costume (yet). If I owned KWMS, don't you think I'd already have a closet full of cosplay costumes? Yeah, I thought so too. I have to actually save up for that stuff T.T

_**Japanese Words you need to know!**_

Pocky = It's like a pretzel stick, but not salty, dipped in chocolate, though it comes in different flavours. I DEFINITELY recommend you try some :3

Nani = What

Hai = Yes

"_Once you_'_ve_ _met someone you never really forget them_._ It just takes a while for your memories to return." ~ Zeniba ~ Spirited Away_

_**~P Is For Promise~**_

"Misaki-chan? I'll be sitting right at that bench over there with Suzuna while you play, don't run off now, okay? And take care of yourself!"

Two bright brown eyes looked up from the sand castle before them, the five-year old they belonged to now gazing up at her mother with a carefree smile.

"Hai!" And with a bright smile, Misaki returned to her sand castle. Minako smiled softly at her daughter, before hoisting a gurgling Suzuna on her hip as she walked towards said bench.

Misaki spent the next few minutes happily shaping her sand castle, when a shadow came across her. Looking up, she saw the dark silhouette of a boy with what appeared to be blonde hair.

"Hey," A bored, but slightly curious voice came from above. "What are you doing?"

Misaki simply blinked up at the stranger for a second, before smiling up at them, "Making a sand-castle! Wanna help?"

"Sure!" A now rather excited voice replied, and the boy plopped down in front of the castle.

The sunshine that his body had been blocking now shone through, and Misaki gasped at her first vision of the boy.

"What?" The boy asked, eyeing her warily, she didn't know who he was… did she?

"Nothing! Nothing!" Misaki replied blushing slightly, looking down, her hands twisting in her lap, "It's just that… your eyes are really pretty!" She blurted out, glancing up to see his reaction.

Shock.

The boy's hazel (A/N:A mix of brown and green, because I'm still confused as to which it is)eyes had widened, his mouth slightly open, before a soft smile came across his young face.

"T-thanks…" he blushed as well, looking down into his lap.

After a moment of awkward silence, Misaki's head shot up. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name! How rude of me! My name's Ayuzawa Misaki, age five, nice to meet you!" She stuck a hand out.

The boy chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it, "Takumi Usui, age five, nice to meet you too!"

Misaki smiled back, withdrawing her hand before a serious look came across her face. "Hey… Usui-kun… do you know how to build a sand castle?"

Usui shook his head, no.

Misaki gasped, before grabbing his hand in both of hers, "Nani? Don't worry Usui-kun! I'll teach you how!

And with that said, Misaki scooted over next to Usui, explaining how you used wet sand mixed with dry sand, before packing it up in a lump, and how to shape it once you'd made it big enough.

When Misaki finished her castle, she had a great idea.

"Hey Usui-kun! Let's make a tunnel!"

Usui looked up from the castle he'd just finished, "A tunnel?"

"Yeah! You see, what happens is that at one side of the castle, one person starts digging a tunnel, and somebody else does it on the other side, if your castle is good enough, it won't collapse, and you'll be able to touch the other person's hand at the bottom. Wanna try?"

Usui nodded, somewhat excited. This whole sand-castle thing was a new experience for him, and so far it had been nothing but fun.

Positioning themselves around Misaki's sand castle, Misaki grinned up at Usui, hand at the ready.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay… GO!" And with that, both Usui and Misaki began quickly scooping sand out of the sand castle as they began making the tunnel.

"Make sure to pat down the tunnel walls as you go along Usui-kun, there's less chance of it caving in that way,"

"Got it!"

_Scoop, scoop._

_Pat, pat._

_Wiggle, wiggle._

"Can you feel the bottom yet, Usui-kun ?"

"Not yet… but I think I'm getting close," At least half of Usui's arm was down the hole.

"Same," Misaki was in the same position.

_Scoop, scoop._

_Pat, pat._

_Wiggle, wiggle._

"Hey!" Usui exclaimed, "I think I touched the bottom!"

Misaki wiggled her fingers, before giggling in delight, "Me too! Dig towards the centre Usui-kun! We're almost there!"

_Scoop, scoop._

_Pat, pat._

_Wiggle, wiggle._

"Usui-kun… is that… is that your finger?" Misaki looked up into his eyes.

Brown met Hazel.

Not breaking his gaze, Usui wiggled his finger; it had gone numb digging the tunnel.

He felt something wiggle back.

"It is!" He exclaimed, "Misaki-chan! I found your finger!"

Misaki giggled at the ecstatic expression on Usui's face, it was the most _human_ expression he'd had since she'd met him. She was glad.

"Let's finish off this tunnel!" And with that said, a few more scoops, and a few more pats, the tunnel was finished.

"We did it!" Usui exclaimed, beaming happily at Misaki, grabbing her hand in the tunnel.

"Yeah, we did," Misaki smiled back, gripping the hand that held hers tighter.

The two children stayed like that for a moment, grinning happily at each other, before the silence was broken by none other than Misaki's mother.

"Misaki-chan! Time to go now!"

Usui and Misaki both looked in the direction of the voice with horror, time to leave already?

Misaki sighed, turning around to Usui to smile sadly at him.

"I guess I have to go now… It was nice meeting you, Usui-kun," She made to let go of his hand, but he gripped it tight.

"Just call me Usui…"

Misaki eyes widened with shock, before smiling at the serious blonde.

"Okay, Usui! You can call me Misaki then! And we'll definitely meet again! Pinky promise!"

Misaki's hand twisted beneath the castle, her pinky held out.

Usui's face brightened, and he smiled back, "Pinky promise!"

Two, small, pinky's wrapped around each other, and with a firm shake, the deal was done.

"Misaki!"

Misaki looked in the direction of her mother with a smile, "Coming Okaa-san! Bye Usui!" And with that, she slipped her hand out of his, waved good bye, and walked away.

'_Good bye for now… not forever,' _Usui chuckled slightly, _'Misaki,'_

_**~P Is For Promise~**_

Misaki's eyes fluttered open, it had been years since she'd last remembered the boy… and never with this much clarity.

A light gust of wind blew past her on her position at the top of the school roof.

'_Usui…'_ She'd had a dream memory last night. It was already lunch but she had yet to completely take it in.

"…where is the perverted-outer-space-alien for that matter?" she murmured to herself, folding her arms on the rail and leaning against them.

"Right here," a voice whispered in her ear, their breath tickling her ear, as two strong arms snaked around her waist.

A startled gasp escaped Misaki, and she spun around in his arms, "Usui!"

"Yes prez?" he asked cheekily, smirking at her.

"…" A blush over came Misaki's face. Silence reigned for a moment, only to be broken by the sound of crunching.

Wait… crunching?

Misaki looked up, only to see Usui munching on a pocky stick.

Usui must have noticed her looking at the pocky stick, because he grinned down at her, another pocky stick suddenly at her lips.

"Want one?" he teased.

Misaki huffed quietly, before grabbing the pocky stick between her teeth and began to nibble down on it.

_Nibble, nibble._

_Chomp._

Misaki's eyes widened and she felt a sense of Déjà vu over take her. Glancing up, sure enough, Usui was eating his way down the other end of her pocky stick.

Misaki's face blushed at the memory of what happened last time.

_Chomp._

Oh no, _two_ could play at that game!

_Chomp, chomp!_

Now there was barely an inch between their lips, and both froze, what would happen next?

Misaki looked up, only to be pulled forward by the hands around her.

Brown met Hazel.

Lips met lips.

Misaki melted into the feeling, wrapping her arms around Usui, going on her tip-toes slightly, closing her eyes.

She felt him move his arms to hug her securely to him. And she didn't want to stop.

Breaking apart, softly, both took in a deep breath of air, before opening their eyes.

Misaki smiled, "I told you we'd meet again,"

Usui's eyes softened, and a smile graced his face, "You remember…"

Misaki nodded, her feet once again, firmly planted on the ground.

Leaning on his chest, she held onto him tightly, arms slipping from around his neck to around his waist.

"Thank you for finding me," she whispered.

Misaki felt more than saw the smile on Usui's lips, as he placed a gentle kiss upon her crown.

"I'm glad I did… remember that wherever you are, whatever you do, you'll always have a part of me with you… don't forget… you're like my lucky charm, please take care of it, and bring my charm back to me,"

"I will,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Don't ever forget…"

_**~P Is For Promise~**_

A/N: And there you have it, Chapter P, wasn't it fluffy?

The words at the end are not my own, I got it from a picture xXxDreamwindxXx made, if she posts it, I'll put a link in my profile ASAP.

I hope you liked, P is for a Promising Proposal of Pocky. Please review, it's my new brand of chocolate, and don't forget to send in those Q words… wow, I've gotten this far in the Alphabet? I almost feel sad thinking this is going to be over soon… T.T

Oh! And also, I got my brother a pocket-watch for his birthday (waaaaay early, I might add) so he's going to get me a Cactus for my birthday! (I've wanted one for AGES) How awesome is my brother? Anyway, if you have any suggestions for what to name said Cactus, feel free to put your suggestion in a review or PM me.

Until next chapter!

~A.k.u.r.a.

Song Recommendation: 'Fejs' By Milan Stankovich. It's in Serbian, and no, I don't speak Serbian, but I looked up the translation of the lyrics and it's really sweet. Not to mention the beats catchy and has the words 'Om nom nom' in it! The song is pretty much saying: 'Get off of Facebook and come talk to me in reality.' I rather like it. Please do go look it up if you have the time.


	17. Q Is For Quiet

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: Q Is For Quiet**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

A/N: Hey! Akura here! And I brought chapter Q along! =D

Thank you yuukuzuri for the great word and I have a surprise for all of you…

SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!

Hehe, well, you see, I've seen/read so many recently, that I wanted to have a go too, so I decided I'd do the chapter as a shuffle challenge, but add in the requirement of a theme, so that the 'Quiet' part of the chapter title would make sense.

And let me tell you. It was hard.

I wrote all these by hand (owwies *shakes wrist*) so I'm proud of what I've done in such a short time (most last night, and finished off just now). So just bare in mind that these are all kinda short ^-^".

Oh! And check out my profile! I've gotten rid of the copy/paste stuff so it's pretty much just stuff you might wanna know about me, my update status, and a whole load of quotes now. (I have many more… *cackle*)

Anyway! On with the drabbles!

"_Dream as if you'll live forever, and live as if you'll die tomorrow," _

_~ Anonymous_

**Shuffle Challenge!**

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like. [Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama]  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwords.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

EXTRA RULE: Pick a theme, and include it in all your drabbles. [Quiet]

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**It's All Over – Three Days Grace [Sorry, this ones kinda angsty ]**

The sound was deafening, the engine of the plane screamed behind the thick glass a lone figure was leaning against.

It was over.

Usui's family had won. He was going back to Britain, where she would almost certainly never see him again.

The noise lessened as the plane flew away, until all Misaki could hear was the quiet bustle of the airport.

Leaning her head against the cool glass, a single tear slid down her face.

"Goodbye… Usui,"

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Makin' My Way (Any Way That I Can) – Billie [From the OST of 'Pokémon, the First Movie']**

Misaki definitely wouldn't lose, not this time.

An aloof smirk taunted her from across the table.

"What was that, Misa-chan?"

Misaki almost growled in response, but she managed to remember herself in time, instead taking a deep, calming breath before quietly replying.

"No, Usui, I didn't say anything,"

Usui had bet her she couldn't NOT make any aggressive noises or remarks for a day, and in her state of irritation, Misaki had agreed.

'_So far so good… just a few more minutes…'_

As if on cue, the bell rang, it was the end of the day.

Usui smiled, before leaning across the table and pressing his lips to Misaki's forehead.

"Congratulations,"

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Baby Come Back To Me – Vanessa Anne Hudgens [I like her other song, 'Say OK' way more.]**

Usui looked forlornly at the retreating back of his dearest Misaki.

They'd started dating almost a month ago, but nothing much had changed.

They'd been having a great time, on a date in the park that day, but Misaki got a call from work and had to leave.

Sighing to himself, Usui made to turn around, when he was stopped by a body hurtling into him.

"What th-…?"

A pair of lips cut him off, and everything went quiet for a moment.

The sound hurtled back the instant their lips parted.

Usui blinked, surprised, down at Misaki's blushing face.

"I…uh…t-thanks for…uhh… the d-date… i-it was …lots of fun… ah… I gotta go now. Bye!" And with that said, Misaki ran off, leaving a smiling Usui in her wake

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Good Girl Gone Bad – Rihanna [I was kinda stuck on this one, so it's kinda really short]**

"I didn't know you played guitar?" Misaki asked, closing the door to the music room, cutting the noise of lunch out, only a quiet mumble getting through the door.

"Ah…yeah…but it's been a while," Usui replied, looking up from the instrument in his arms. "…want me to play you something?"

Misaki paused, before sitting down cautiously across from him and nodding.

Usui smiled softly as he began strumming the guitar, sweet notes filling the room.

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Sahara – Nightwish [The song starts off cute-ish, but then turns rocky. I based it off the music so yeah…]**

The tinkling notes turned into heavy beats, the crowds' movement matching the music.

Misaki scanned the crowd carefully, it was the first ever school disco, and everything was going great.

Except Misaki didn't have a date.

Not that she cared.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she whirled around to meet emerald eyes.

"Usu…!"

He'd grabbed her hand, and now they were running, her leading through the corridors.

"Usui?" she gasped, barely keeping up.

He threw her a grin over his shoulder, "Come on Misa-chan, let's go somewhere more our style,"

Misaki blushed as they ran, the music fading away in the distance.

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**In This Life – Delta Goodrem [The quote at the top is one of my favourites. Just thought I'd mention that =D]**

Misaki took a deep breath. She was going to do this.

She was going to confess her feeling to the only man she really trusted.

"U-Usui…I-I … I li-" Misaki stuttered, her face red.

'_Oh hell, you only live once!'_

"Usui! I like yo-!" Misaki was cut off as she was pulled forwards into an embrace by the person before her.

"Usui?" She questioned after a moment, her face still red.

"I know Misaki… I know,"

Misaki's eyes widened, before softening, as she carefully placed her arms around Usui.

No words, no sounds were needed as they quietly stood there, simply enjoying just _being _together.

_**~Q Is For Quiet~  
**_

**Scar – Missy Higgins [Sorry if I missed a few details, I haven't read/watched KWMS in a while since I've been busy and had internet problems. Sucks huh?]**

"Because… I love you," And then he was gone. Over the side of the roof.

"USUI!" Misaki lurched forward; hand outstretched, before turning and rushing down the stairs, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears.

'_Please,'_ she hoped, _'please let the idiot be alright...'_

The doors banged open, and she ran to where she'd seen Usui jump.

"Lucky~!" Usui grinned up at her, photo in his teeth, scratches that would scar all over him, "The water muffled my fall,"

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**With You – Jessica Simpson [Hehehe… this one is REALLY short… gomen!]**

The wind blew her hair around her, whistling quietly in her ear.

"Why?" she whispered to the wind, "Why is it that I'm so… happy whenever we're together? Why?"

The wind changed, and then Misaki could here footsteps.

She twirled around, flowers entangling themselves in her hair.

"Maybe because I love you for who you are?"

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Right Where You Want Me – Jesse McCartney [I was inspired by the video clip for this one =D]**

Usui walked through the corridor. School had finished hours ago, but he'd forgotten his precious picture of Misaki and him in his locker.

The picture now safely in his pocket, he walked past the Student Council room, only to notice a light on inside.

Curious, he opened the door, only to be met by a sight that warmed his heart.

Misaki.

Asleep.

Head on her arms as she rested on the desk.

"Right where I want you," he whispered, before softly padding inside.

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**Don't Stop The Music – Rihanna [Disco anyone?]**

The beat was pounding in her ears, the atmosphere absolutely addictive, the dancing figures centred around the middle of the make-shift dance floor.

Maid Latte was having an end of year celebratory disco.

Misaki took a sip of her strawberry punch, walking outside to cool-down slightly.

The chilling wind hit her the moment she stepped outside, the sounds of the disco behind her muffling as the door shut.

A figure leaning beside the door stood up straight, walking over before gently placing a hand against her shoulder.

Misaki jumped, spinning around, only to be caught by two strong arms.

"May I have this dance?"

And with the now gentle music floating gently through the door, two figures danced in the moonlight, in an alley behind a café that night, both silently wishing the music would never stop.

_**~Q Is For Quiet~**_

**A/N**: Whooo! I finished typing it up! Anyway, I've gotta run now, but you know he gist of things, send in your 'R' words, but this time, lots of them! I'd like to try doing the whole, '50 Sentences' thing, so if lots of you sent lots of 'R' words, I'd have the 50 words I need in no time!

**Song Recommendation: **Parlez-Vous Francais – ART VS SCIENCE (I'm not quite sure how to describe this, but go watch the video clip! It has mimes in it =D)

Gots'ta skidaddle!

Until next chapter,

~A.k.u.r.a.


	18. R Is For Random Rampant R Words

**Story: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: R Is For Random Rampant R Words**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: **Akura here! I'm so sorry this had taken so long to update, but I had camp and catching up and stuff so yeah ^-^"

I'm doing the '50 Sentences' thing, and I'm sorry if they're kinda crappy or leave you wanting more, but I did most of these on a plane/ train (Don't you love the train?) so it's all originally hand-written.

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful xXxDreamwindxXx, who helped me pick through about seventy words because I am absolutely crappy at doing that, I don't know which to pick, and it usually gets chosen by her, because I trust her judgement =3 Love you my Muse!

Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter R!

**Disclaimer:**__I won't tell you my real name, but I can tell you it's not Hiro Fujiwara. Good enough?

"You are my only weakness, and my greatest strength,"

~Anonymous

**WARNING: ** Perspective changes in literally every sentence, and some are AU (As in, future… sentences? Of what could possibly happen in the future) some are angst-y-ish, and some are so insanely fluffy, the clouds are considering suing me for identity theft again… the things I go through for you people! Oh! And very slight, minor language, I'm not even sure it needs a warning…

**P.S.** I understand that these sentences leave a lot of questions un-answered, I tried my best, there's only so much you can put into one sentence, feel free to ask me questions about a sentence, I'll explain it in more detail for you then =D

_**~R Is For Random Rampant R Words~**_

**Read**** - alynawatlovers**

Misaki liked to read, to escape all her problems and just live someone else's life for a while, she found it heartbreakingly sad to close a good book… but, when Usui leaned over the table, snapped her book closed, and suddenly kissed her, she didn't really mind.

**Reality**__**- xXxDreamwindxXx**

And then you were there, a soft, gentle smile upon your face, a graceful arm extended out to me… this was no dream of you coming back for me, this _is_ our reality.

**Reunite**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

Reunite with me, my dear, and I promise, no I swear, that one day we shall be together again, and I'll make sure we'll never be apart again.

**Reciprocal**** - crystalline'maia**

I'd done it, I'd finally told you my feelings…now then… let's see how you react… I hope you feel the same way too… my hearts pounding with excitement…oh please let this be a reciprocal.

**Rebuild**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

My heart was broken, you left it in pieces, your family tearing us apart, but what has been broken can be fixed, and I'll rebuild my heart so that one day… one day, we'll be together again.

**Rhythym**** – crystalline'maia**

"Dance with me," he whispered, taking my hand as I glided to the floor, "Just dance to the beat, lose yourself in the rhythm… because I'll be right here to find you when you can't remember the way back,"

**Ripples**** – Noeyyy**

Your love is like a stone, no matter how many times I've tried to throw it away, submerge it in nothingness, it just ripples in my heart and expands, until I could not bear to throw you away again, else my heart would feel the pain too.

**Reflection**** – Noeyyy**

The rain fell down around Misaki's still figure as she stared down at the puddle before her, her tears mixing in with the rain, she stopped suddenly, as two, dripping wet arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she leaned back into the familiar warmth, her reflection at peace now.

**Random**** – Noeyyy**

It was utterly random, not to mention stupid and embarrassing, but Misaki felt herself giving in as she held the hand she was offered, and started dancing with the person who's hand she held, upon the school rooftop, in the middle of the day.

**Refuse**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

He wouldn't… refuse me... would he? But… I guess I trust him enough to take a chance… please… don't break my heart as you did all those other girls… Usui.

**Rewind**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

Maybe… I could go back a step… remove the boundary that wasn't always there… maybe then, we can truly be together.

**Rainbow**** – yasnky**

_Kiss me under a rainbow,_

_Kiss me under the sun,_

_Kiss me under the fireworks,_

_Kiss me under the stars,_

_Kiss me when it's dark,_

_And maybe we'll never be apart._

**Railroad**** - xXxDreamwindxXx**

Misaki loved trains, loved how in-expensive they were, the sounds they mad, the soothing feeling of riding them, but most of all, Misaki loved how when she thought nobody else was there, Usui would wrap his arms around her waist and hold her.

**Realize**** - crystalline'maia**

It was a startling discovery, to finally realize that you really loved the one who has always been there.

**Reminder**** – alynawatlovers**

_You left me a broken shell, all that's left a broken heart, the picture of your smiling face a painful reminder of you, and who we could have been… Love you forever and always, my dearest Misaki, may your soul rest in peace… wait for me, and one day… we shall be together again._

**Relieve**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

"Come here Misaki," Usui waved his tired wife over and patted the couch beside him, "Let me relieve some of that tiredness," he took off his glasses and lay them on the coffee table, grinning up at her, "Lie down dear. I think it's time for a 'Super-Duper-Deluxe-Usui-Massage'!"

**Ruined**** – Noeyyy**

Misaki cursed under her breath, another batch ruined… it was the first Valentine's Day since her and Usui had officially gotten together, and she wanted to make him something…nice… so Misaki sighed, dusted off her hands, and went to try again, blushing as she imagined how happy Usui would be with her surprise.

**Restless**** – Lovinging-er**

Misaki sighed, shifting restlessly in her bed, she couldn't sleep no matter what she did, so she popped her headphones in and pressed play, a gentle smile coming across her lips as she heard the song that Usui had recorded for her, the notes of the piano flowing smoothly and his soft voice lulling her to sleep.

**Resist**** - crystalline'maia**

"Misaki," a gentle voice whispered above her, their lips only just parting, and Misaki couldn't stop herself from leaning in for another kiss.

**Reason**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

"Give me one good reason," he whispered, "Why I should leave you, and don't give me that 'Our worlds are too far apart' crap, because without you, my life would be incomplete, and I wouldn't be able to smile like I can now, so tell me now, what reason do you have?"

**Rain**** – yasnky/misa-chan46's cousin xP**

_Come walk with me in the rain, let our clothes get soaked, and not care who sees, not mind one bit, as our beating hearts pound together, your hand in mine, my hand in yours, come, let's take a walk in the rain._

**Reincarnation**** – LollipopRockaholic**

You took this odd, awkward 'me' and made her feel beautiful, you turned her hate to love and her screams to whispers, but you never once changed who she really was, just helped her see who she could be, who she really was, and so, she was reborn in your arms.

**Relate**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

It's amazing, really, how you just busted into my life, and somehow ended up becoming one of my most precious people… maybe it's how you showed you cared? Or how you can relate to my pain? Whatever it is, I'm so glad that I have you in my life.

**Rare**** – alynawatlovers**

I'm so glad to have someone like you, so kind, so loving, so warm, there is no one else like you, you're one of a kind, and I'm so thankful everyday that somebody as rare as you has come to return my feelings.

**Rush**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

Your every kiss gives me such a rush, it's like the whole world doesn't exist anymore, and nothing, not even air, matters.

**Radiation**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

Your laughter is so contagious, your smile radiant and almost absolutely blinding, I want you to smile for me so much that it rubs off on me, and then we can smile together, and not be able to be seen by anyone else.

**Raise**** - crystalline'maia**

The head chef of Maid Latte had left, and Usui, in the assistant position, had been given a raise, while Manager-san, now in her late fifties, was leaving the Café to Misaki, so that she and her husband could run the shop and move to the apartment above the café, raised high above the ground.

**Rendezvous**** – Noeyyy**

'_Meet me on the bridge at midnight, I have a surprise for you – Misaki'_ Usui smiled, re-reading the note for the sixth time, he loved his birthday surprise already.

**Result**** - crystalline'maia **

They say that when your emotions get in the way, you should take a step back and analyse everything in a detached, observant manner… so why is it that no matter what reasoning I use, I always get the result that I love you?

**Reconstruct**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

This 'Me', as I am at the moment, is a strong person, but even the best warriors have chinks in their armour, and then you came along and helped me take off my armour, rebuild and reconstruct it so it was better, and I realised that maybe, just maybe, letting your guard down once in a while might not be so bad.

**Reveal**** - crystalline'maia**

It took me a while, but I'm so glad I finally got you to reveal your smile, not the fake one you use to be polite, but a real, genuine smile from the heart, absolutely… breathtaking.

**Remain**** - alynawatlovers**

How is it that when everyone else gave up, you still remained, still tried to get me to open up to you with such a stubborn ferocity, why you?

**R.I.P.**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

You were my dearest friend, my only lover, the first man I let in, the only one who could comfort me when I was sad… and as I stand here before your lifeless body, I can't help but wish you could hold me in your arms, just one last time.

**Recover**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

"Get well soon," I whisper, leaning down, hesitating, before gently placing a kiss upon your feverish forehead, glad that you're asleep and cannot see the light blush upon my cheeks.

**Rebel**** – Noeyyy**

You think that you're in control of your feelings, that everything's under control, but a time will come when your heart rebels against your head, and I'll be right there to catch you when you fall.

**Roar**** – alynawatlovers**

Misaki could hear the roar of the engine beneath her, and clutched Usui's hand in excitement, and he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand gently as the plane took off, taking them to their honeymoon.

**Regret**** – Noeyyy**

"I know that I'm not perfect, and that I haven't always made the best decisions… but… I don't regret a single one, else this 'you and me' we know today would be happy… sad… unhappy… unloved… no, I don't regret a thing.

**Ruthless**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

Your love is ruthless, demanding, stubborn, denying… yet , at the same time your love is gentle, kind, accepting, giving… you're a puzzle I just can't walk away from, puzzling, irritating, infuriating, annoying… and yet… I love every minute of it.

**Rhythmic**** – alynawatlovers**

I could hear the beating of your heart next to mine, a slow, rhythmic, comforting thumping noise, reverberating through your heart to mine, as we slowly breathed together, our hearts beating as one.

**Rabbit**** – yasnky**

'_I wonder what kind of animal Misaki would be?' _Usui pondered to himself one day, _'A dog? No, she's to individual… a cat maybe? But she's not selfish or picky at all…'_ Usui glanced outside, and saw a hare dash across the grass, Usui smirked, _'A rabbit, that's what she'd be, athletic, intelligent, one of its own… not to mention insanely adorable… yeah, definitely a cute, little rabbit.'_

**Rely**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

How is it that I've come to rely on you, to trust and understand you, to miss, and dare I say, love you, just _how_ did you become such an essential part of my life?

**Rock And Roll**** – Noeyyy**

Misaki glanced around the house, checking to see if anyone was home, and finding no one, she grinned and ran to her room, switching on her stereo and turning up the volume, chucking her bag on her bed as she started rocking out, singing along to the music pounding in her ears.

**Ravishing**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

It was a dress, a pretty nice one too, but Misaki couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when Usui stared at her like that, "What?" she asked, annoyed, "Nothing, nothing," he smirked, and before she knew it, they were an inch apart, his lips almost touching her ear, "You look absolutely ravishing, Mi-sa-ki~"

**Rollercoaster**** – yasnky**

Loving you is like a rollercoaster, it's exhilarating yet nerve-wracking, has high points and low points, and sometimes, it spins out of control, but no matter what happens, I know I'd go on our rollercoaster ride again, and again, and love every second of it.

**Reckoning**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

_My dearest dear, my only love, I think it's time for your heart to un-glove, I will make you see, I will make you feel, Are you ready yet? Your time of reckoning is near._

**Rhyming**** – alynawatlovers**

_My heart pounds,_

_Next to yours, _

_Our love sounds, _

_My dear be sure,_

_I'll hold you in my arms,_

_Hold you close to me,_

_And in the morning we'll be okay,_

_We'll make it through the day_

**Riddle**** – xXxDreamwindxXx**

_Riddle me this,_

_Riddle me now,_

_When I see you,_

_Why does my heart pound?_

**Reconcile**** – xXxDreamwindxXx [Suzuka Perspective by the way]**

_Let me help you, you look so sad, smiling down at me, but it doesn't reach your eyes… I wish I could help you, make you reconcile, but when he left you, I knew you'd be doomed for a while._

**Remember**** - crystalline'maia/xXxDreamwindxXx**

_Remember the times,_

_The good and the Bad,_

_Remember the times,_

_The happy and sad,_

_Remember my love,_

_Don't ever forget,_

_Remember my love,_

_Don't ever forget…_

_**~R Is For Random Rampant R Words~**_

**A/N:** Done! Another chapter posted, I hope you liked it =D

Now, I hope you liked it, (It's actually a decent size, wow) but I have some sad news.

This is going to be my last post for a while.

Yes, I know! I hardly update ANYWAY, but I was on said camp and have to catch up, but even worse… *insert dramatic music here* I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP! *scream of horror* And I need to study.

Again, I know, me? Study? The world must be coming to an end! But it's something I have to do T.T

BUT! I do promise, as soon as my exams are over, I'm going to be trying my very hardest to finish this story by the end of the year.

**NOW! **On a completely _different_ note, READ THIS!

If you're a girl, heck, if you're a guy, and somehow you end up in the position where you might get raped, vomit.

And yes, I am totally serious, and I'm sorry if you're young and don't know what that means, or it sounds kinda disgusting, but seriously, do it.

There's this kinda smell thing in a person's vomit which turns someone off (Read: They can't get an erection, and thereby they cannot rape you).

So spread the word, I'm not sure HOW many people will read this, let alone spread the message, but if by some freak chance something like this happens and you remember this little piece of advice, it might just save you from getting raped, and yeah, sure, you might get beat up and left in a pile of your own spew, but I'd take that any day over getting beat up, raped, and THEN getting left in a pile of your own blood.

I'm sorry to give this an ominous ending, but it's something everyone should know, might save someone.

I mean, for all I know, this may NEVER help someone, and if it doesn't I'll be way beyond glad, but if it does, hey, it's one less person to add to the numbers.

**End Authoress' Rant**

**Song Recommendation:** 'Heavy In Your Arms' by 'Florence + The Machines'. It's a really good song, gets stuck in your brain, and if you listen to the lyrics (it's an angsty-ballad thing) it's actually extremely sweet.

Until next I meet you minions!

~A.k.u.r.a.

P.S. Chapter 18 and 211 reviews? You guys bloody rock! You deserve all ten pages of this thing… I can't believe I actually hand-writ this thing T.T The things I do for all of you…


	19. S Is For Serpent

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: S Is For Serpent**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: **Cheer now, dear readers, for it is an update! I have to try type this quick, because I only have my writing class time to do this. Exams are soon =S

It's a song-fic, for chapter 'S', using a song that starts with the letter 'S', and happens to be centred around a theme word which ALSO happens to start with an 'S'. Which reminds me...

This chapter is dedicated to Noeyyy for the wonderful (and creative) word of Serpent! *applause*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS, and I only recently found out about the band 'Acceptance', that a disclaimer enough?

NOTE! Song lyrics are defined by _italics_ and having these (~) little thingies surrounding them, pretty self explanatory, eh?

"_An arrow may fly through the air and leave no trace; but an ill thought leaves a trail like a serpent."_ _  
__Charles Mackay_

_**~S Is For Serpent~**_

_~Oh no,_

_This couldn't be more unexpected,  
And I can tell it,_

_I've been moving in so slow~_

Misaki sighed; she'd been running all day.

'_Damn...'_ she cursed under her breath, _'I haven't been able to train for a while... and it shows,'_

"Yo Prez!"

_~Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you~_

Misaki snapped her head to the side, only to face a slightly smirking Usui.

"Usui!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Usui simply smiled a bit, taking a step towards Misaki.

__

~Could this be out of line?

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one,_

_Breaking me down like this~_

Two arms suddenly snaked around Misaki from behind, and a gasp caught in her throat.

"Usui!" Turning her head slightly, she realized that he'd lent his head upon her shoulder, blonde hair tickling her neck and cheek.

"...Usui?" She tried again, softly this time.

_~You're the only one,_

_I would take a shot on,  
Keep me hanging on,_

_So Contagiously~_

"You always work so hard..." he whispered into her shoulder, "Don't you ever feel like just stopping for a while?"

"Usui..." she whispered, sighing softly as she leant into the embrace, tilting her head to the side so that it rested upon Usui's crown.

_~Oohhh,_

_When I'm around you,_

_I'm predictable,  
Cause I believe in loving you with first sight~_

A blush dusted her face, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest... or was that _his_ heart that she was feeling.

She didn't know.

_~I know it's crazy,_

_But I'm hoping to  
To take a hold of you~_

'_...why...' _ she thought, her eyes fluttering slightly,

'_Why is it that I'm so comfortable in your arms?'_

A gentle breeze passed by, and Misaki closed her eyes, gently leaning upon Usui's warm chest and shoulder behind her.

_~Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one,_

_Breaking me down like this~_

"Usui?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Nani?" his voice, barely above a murmur.

"You're like a snake, you know?"

Usui was silent a moment before answering, "What do you mean?"

"Well... you slithered into my life... filled the cracks... wrapped around it so _tightly_ and _protectively_, and refused to let go... sank your poison into me until I couldn't _not_ need you by my side for the antidote... couldn't stop thinking about you..."

_~You're the only one,_

_I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on,_

_So Contagiously~_

"And you can do so many things..." she continued, " Cook, talk, _swim!_ Maybe not a snake then... but a Serpent... a Sea Serpent... able to go on both land and sea, surprising to find, yet amazing to see... yeah, definitely a sea serpent,"

_~Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?~  
_

They thought about what she'd said for a few moments, unconsciously leaning in closer to the one beside them.

"A Sea Serpent... huh?" Usui whispered, a distant look in his eyes as he looked past her shoulder, "If I'm a Sea Serpent... you must be one too,"

_~Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one,_

_Breaking me down like this~_

Misaki blinked up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

Usui chuckled at the cute expression on her face, "Well you see... you slipped into my life, without my even knowing it... became my friend... the first person I _really_ cared about... filled that which was missing in my heart..."

_~You're the only one,_

_I would take a shot on,  
Keep me hanging on,_

_So Contagiously~_

"Became such an important part of my life... that I could not bear the thought of not seeing you that day... let alone... never again..."

Misaki shivered slightly, the cool, night breeze freezing against her heated skin.

In what almost seemed like an unconscious move, Usui pulled her closer to him, nuzzling into her neck slightly with his nose.

It tickled...

_~Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one,_

_Breaking me down like this~_

"You're just... so beautiful... majestic even... a wonder to see..." The arms around Misaki's waist tightened possessively, "A wonder, only for _me_ to see," he growled slightly.

Misaki blushed... who knew the idiot was possessive?

"Don't worry so much... Usui... but you should stop looking so good yourself... I hate having to 'rescue' a girl from rejection every time..."

"Rejection... hmm?" Usui muttered, putting his head on top of Misaki's, "Well then... why don't we change that feeling of 'rejection'," He leaned down, "To that of loyalty?"

_~You're the only one,_

_I would take a shot on,  
Keep me hanging on,_

_So Contagiously~_

And there, in the middle of the lane, Usui kissed her, arms wrapped around her waist, and she could feel her hands reaching up to take hold of his neck.

And she never wanted to let go.

_**~S Is For Serpent~**_

**A/N: ** There you go! Sorry it's so short, but I seriously don't have much time... I fully recommend the song 'So Contagious' by 'Acceptance' (Thank you Dreamy for introducing it to me! 3) and I hope it didn't seem too rushed, or didn't make much sense. A million apologies!

Oh! And everyone, I've done my first 'Official Beta-ing'! Please check-out FirstMovement's 'Secretarial Duties', it's _really_ good, but completely deserving of its 'T' rating (nothing explicit, but innocents be warned!)

Until next chapter!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**P.S.** I've got a poll up on my profile now, I've got a few ideas for my next chapter fic (Sadly, not Maid-Sama). I WILL be taking one-shot requests! (For use of writers block, or spare time in class... if I have any), so feel free to PM me, or leave it in a review!

**P.P.S.**__Oh and by the way...

*SQUEALLLL!* This story has the most reviews in the fandom (By like... three, but whatever!)! Thank you guys so much! You make me so happy, I could eat THREE bowls of rice! (Hehe, Renge moment!)

But for real this time, until after Exams (blech), or if I have free time and access to a computer again... BYE BEEE! (Haha, Lucky Star reference!)


	20. T Is For Taboo

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: T Is For Taboo**

**Fandom: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N:** I am so, so, SO sorry for how long it's taken for me to update! But this little thing called life got in the way… See:

~I had my Dad's birthday

~I had my birthday

~I had my brother's birthday

~I had Exams

~I had start of next year stuff

~CHRISTMAS (Merry Christmas [To those who celebrate] and a Happy New Year by the way!)

~ Four day sleepover at my Aunt's, who we hardly ever get to see anymore

~And friends. And yes, this is a valid point because my friends like to go out a lot, uch to my mother's chagrin… but never the less.

Anyway, I have to thank (And dedicate) this spot of inspiration to ShadowTrinity (Awesome name by the way), who gave me such an awesome word to work with!

Sorry again!

Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I am not Japanese, and neither do I write the lyrics for the band Paramore. Oh fiddlesticks. =/ (Sorry, another song-fic, but I can't help but thing it fits perfectly in this case 3) Oh! And I know I skipped the last verse, but it was for a reason, mm'kays?

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

– Marilyn Monroe

_**~T Is For Taboo~**_

_~When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind~_

Misaki sighed, glancing out the trains window, watching as everything sped past.

It was five years on from _that_ day… the day _that _destroyed life as Misaki had known it… and Misaki could remember it as if it we're yesterday.

"_Yes, I'll need all the money transferred into my account, it's in my name, there should be no problem… no, it's my money, I'm just switching it to the correct account… thanks,"_

_The phone was put down with a click. A sigh escaping the lips of the one that had just spoken._

"_And so, it will be done…"_

_~He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it~_

Misaki didn't know what the words meant at the time, but now she knew their meaning clear as day.

It was as if they were burned into her skin.

He'd taken everything, leaving them to survive solely on Minako's savings.

Everything changed, on _that_ day…

_~And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget~_

That was the first time Misaki had seen her mother cry.

Even now, five years on, Minako would take the day off, choosing to rest at home for the day. It was almost tradition.

Five years ago… Misaki closed her eyes as she felt the memories surround her.

_~And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist~_

"_Mummy? Where's Daddy?"_

"_D-daddy's gone…Suzuna,"_

"_To work?"_

"_N-no… he's gone away.. far away…"_

_Suzuna's eyes widened in childish surprise, "When will he come back?"_

"_He's not coming back, Suzana-chan,"_

_Minako looked up, startled by the soft voice that came from behind her._

"_Misaki…"_

_A warm weight fell across both Minako and Suzana's shoulders, embracing them in a warm hug, "But we don't need him to have fun, ne?"_

They'd laughed and played games for the rest of the day, forgetting about their predicament, if only for a moment…

But Misaki never forgot what she saw that day, and she never forgot the image of her mother, crying, slumped to the ground, hands clenching at the crumpled letter in her hands.

Why love someone when it could bring so much pain?

At that moment, Misaki swore to herself that she would never fall in love, that all boys were evil, and that if she was going to be happy, without anyone, and that she'd do her absolute best to take care of herself, and her family.

'_Take care of myself…'_

_~But darling,  
You are the only exception~_

There was one only one other person who took care of her… only on other person who bothered to make sure she was alright, and always tried to keep her safe… just one person…

_~You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception~_

Usui.

_~Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts~_

Misaki shook her head free of the thought.

No.

Usui was a _guy_, and a perverted one at that!

'_Is he really, Misaki?_' The thought came unbidden, _'Or does he actually just care for you?'_

Misaki sighed, looking out the window once more, ever since she'd met Usui, she found herself thinking about things she'd sworn to herself she'd never think about, it was like what she thought in itself was a…

Taboo.

_~And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face~_

Misaki sighed once more and lent more heavily against the pole she'd been leaning on.

She thought she could do it all by herself, that she'd be strong enough for the three of them, when really… really… sometimes…

She just felt like she could cry.

_~And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance~_

Blinking back the tears at the painful memories, Misaki roughly shook her head.

No.

She would _not_ bow to the urge… what was so different to last year? Or the year before that? Or the year before that, for the matter?

The answer came almost instantaneously.

Usui.

_~And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness~_

Pushing the thought away, Misaki continued on with her thoughts, thinking furiously why the blonde idiot did _not_ make a difference, she did _not_ care about him, and she sure as hell did _not _need him.

_~Because none of it was ever worth the risk~_

And that he sure as hell wasn't worth possibly getting her heart broken.

.

.

.

Who was she kidding?

_~Well you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception~_

Usui… he was different.

She was the only man… the only person alive, that she really trusted… like _that._

What was 'that', exactly? She wasn't sure… but never the less, he was the only one.

__

~You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception~

He was the only one she trusted enough to hug her, to hold her, to take care of her, to protect her… to protect her heart…

_~You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception~_

He was the only one she trusted enough to love.

Misaki woke up from her inner thoughts to the sound of the train doors beeping as they slid open.

Wordlessly tugging her scarf securely around her neck, and hoisting her bag more securely over her shoulder, Misaki stepped off the platform, only to be greeted by the smile of a certain blonde haired, perverted, outer-space, alien.

Usui.

"Yo," he greeted, standing up straight from his slouched position on the wall.

Misaki felt a small smile creep up on her face.

"Idiot…" she muttered, walking up to him.

Usui looked at her curiously, "What?"

Misaki just looked down to hide her smile, and started walking towards the exit.

"Nothing, nothing… you coming or what, baka?"

And with that said, Misaki closed her eyes with a smile, greeting the cold that hit her face, knowing that he'd follow with a chuckle and a smile.

'_Maybe… just maybe…' _ Misaki glanced over her shoulder to see the blonde only a step behind, _'Maybe for you… I'll make an exception.'_

_~And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing~_

**THE END **

**A/N:** Wow, wasn't that cheesy? Anyway, I really have to go now, so really quickly, please vote on my poll, feel free to send me one-shot requests, and have a great holidays everyone!

_Song Reccommendation: _'The Only Exception' – Paramore (For obvious reasons =P)


	21. U Is For Unknown

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: U Is For Unknown**

**Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Fandom: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Word Count: 2,261**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N:** Okay, well… Hi!

…. *dodges rotten tomato* Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *pleads forgiveness*

But I actually have a valid excuse. *straightens up*

I was busy. Turns out I have a little something called 'Life' that likes to get in the way, and if you can't deal with that, tell my teachers to back off the homework… evil, evil, long, homework… *shudders*

Anyway! Now that that's out of the way, because I'm procrastinating and don't want to do my Maths homework JUST yet, you guys get another chapter! Yay!

I'd like to thank ashinat crimson flames for the wonderful word, and for being such a great long-time reviewer, thank you!

Oh! And I recently realized I haven't really replied any anonymous reviews, so I'm gonna quickly reply to all of those first, mm'kays? You can just skip to the quote if you want to get straight to the story ^^

**Chapter 1:**

**(Anonymous)** – I know what you mean! I thought it was a bit OOC, and that the relationship was a bit rushed too… but what's a little fluff gonna hurt? xD

Glad you liked it though ^^

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Miyoko** – It was your favourite? Awesome!

I'm glad you liked them all ^^

Hehe, I am! Still… Slave to the the muse which drives me…. But that's alright, because it's fun too ^^

More… It's almost over… T.T I've become so attached to this fic, it's not funny… it's gonna be hard to let go of… and I've already decided that when I finish it, I'm going to go back and fix up any and all mistakes, perhaps make a few chapters a bit longer, you know, clean up =D

Thanks so much for the review! v

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Disembodied Soul**__– Uhh, there is 'moar'?

And try Hungry Jacks ^^

Still don't trust you… -.-# Baka.

~A.k.u.r.a (Don't worry, he deserves it *glares* I know him.)

**Chapter 5:**

**Paige** – Glad you like it so much!

By all means! ^^

Thank you for reviewing =D

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 6:**

**yuukuzuri_Chan** – It did, did it? I really can't remember now… ^^'

It would be pretty cool to see a gothic Misaki… maybe it'll happen as a theme at the Café one day?

Thanks for the review!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Oz** – Hiya ^^

=O I see! I'll fix that up when I go back and fix everything up ^^

Umm… what does 'sth' mean? ^^" I'm kinda confuzzled… xS

Too much detail? Fair enough… I wasn't really used to describing clothes at the time… ^^" I hope I've gotten better since then…

Ahhh, game, what a wonderful word! However, you weren't the first reviewer, and I'm already up to 'U' now, but thank you!

Whenever I think of 'Game', I think of Matt, surrounded by like, all the games we have, or just all the games we have, surrounding me, or even better, an epic screen-shot!

Hehehe… I like games ^^"

Thanks for reviewing!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Anna** – Ahh, I see… I fixed that ^^

You know what? Almost a year later, I'm still not quite sure what you mean by that.

"unless you australians are backwards about that too :P"

Now… I'm not sure when my living in Australia came into this, and I'm sure you didn't mean it insultingly, but I can't help but take a little offense.

I mean sure, I messed up, you pointed that out, thanks for that, but really? When did being Australian come into this as a factor? _I_ was the one messed up, not my country, and really, why does it matter what country I'm in?

Were you referring to some kind of twisted stereotype? Because I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about, and if it was the stereotype thing, boy, I'm the least stereotypical Australian you could find.

I have a rather intense dislike for sports. I think that footy hype is overrated. Swimming is fun and all, but give the other athletes more credit, I say. I'd rather write a ten page essay than watch the cricket. I like my skirts at knee-length, thank you. I don't have an ounce of British in me. I'm dark-skinned. And I write fan-fiction.

Now, I'm not sure what kind of… misconceptions you have about Australians, but if you're going to make an assumption based on what background I have, you're as judgemental as the people who hate other's just because they happen to be homosexual, or aren't born into as high a class family, or don't have pale skin.

Judge the person, not the factors around them that they can't change. Okay?

Sorry if I sound rage-y, but I'm kinda passionate about this kinda stuff, because a lot of the prejudice applies to me and my friends, and really?

I'm sick of it.

If you don't like something about me, or have a problem with something about me, have a good reason for it. 'Cuz I bloody well will.

But the main thing is this, don't be so quick to judge. Because I know for a fact that I made that mistake because I wrote that chapter at some stupid hour in the morning so that I could post it before I want to sleep, and I was damn tired too.

So … yeah ^^

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 7:**

**Oz** – No problem ^^

Hentai, eh? xP Won't quite fit in with the fluff…. But could you imagine Misaki's face if she found a hentai magazine/book at Usui's house?

XD Priceless!

Pokemon fans… we're everywhere!

Thanks for the review again v

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Pie-ass** – Thank for the suggestions, but here's one for you…

When being an Anonymous reviewer, don't say 'ect.', you're an anonymous reviewer, I have no way of contacting you, and so, I have no way of knowing what that 'ect.' Might mean.

Just a suggestion ^^

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Paige** – Hehe, glad you like the ending so much ^^

Thank you for reviewing a second time =D

~A.k.u.r.a.

**AquashineGirl** – Really? It would be good but… I just don't have enough time ^^" Sorry…

Maybe another time, if I have more time, ne?

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 9**:

**Hazel817** – Hehe… fluff is what I aim for =D

Indeed he isn't… and that's a valid point, but one could argue that it's shock?

Personally, I reckon the fact she listens, and really thinks about what he says is evidence enough of how important he is to her. That and the fact she blushes around him so much xS

Thanks for the review =D

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Tanty** – I'm glad you like the poem =D

And yes, I did write it myself, I think I said that at the start of the chapter?

Thanks for reviewing!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**(Anonymous) **– I'm glad you like them so much! ^^

Well… since then I have updated, and in answer to your question, it happens whenever I have time… which sadly seems to be becoming less and less as time goes by T.T

Awww, I'm glad you like it so much ^^ You're much to nice to me .

Thank you for reviewing~!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**MisaUsuiFan1** – Best you've read so far? 0.0

You must not have read a lot of fics… I haven't really been reading KWMS fics (I get hooked on different fandoms at a time) well… ever, but surely there's better fics out there?

There has to be… I've got the most reviews but…*shuffles off mumbling*

Thank you for the review!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 11:**

**(Anonymous)** – You didn't like it? Sorry ^^

I agree fluffy is good, but hey, one needs to read more than fluff if they wanna read the good ones. Sure, some of them make you cry, but if it's a good one, you know it's worth every tear ^^

You might want to try 'broadening your horizons' as far as reading goes… you'd be surprised by what categories turn out to be really good =D

Also, I know that most of these one-shots are cute and fluffy, but there's a reason I put 'General' as a category, because not even I want to read 26 completely fluffy one-shots in a row, I need my plot, angst, and complications too!

Well… thanks for reviewing and telling me anyway ^^"

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Saku-chan** – You cried? That gives me a bitter sweet feeling xP

Happy it moved you to tears, but at the same time, sad that it made you cry.

Hehe, I have and I will!

Thanks for the review!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 12:**

**Nisa** – XD

Your review made me laugh… hees! Sounds like something that would happen to me, except I'd be owned by one of my siblings instead… or even worse, the radio 0.0

This is also one of the reasons I love search-engines xP

Thanks for the review! And I hope your hand doesn't/didn't hurt…

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 13:**

**xxmisaxusuixxso-right** – I'm glad you liked it ^^

And yes, Usui's eyes are green… in the anime.

His eye color is something that's given my hell throughout this fic, because in the manga they were brown at first, and then they turned like… blue/green, which I really rather confusing, so in the end I decided his eyes are hazel, and that I'll use those four colours however I want, depending on how well they fit in the story.

It's also something I'm going to be going back and fixing when I do my massive 'Clean-up'.

Thank you for reviewing ^^

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 14:**

**(Anonymous)** - xD

Sounds… kinky. Sadly, this fic is rated K+ and I don't think I'm able to write something so… steamy?

Hees, funny you mention oranges, because there's this Death Note crack-ish fic, where Near asks people for 'orgies', trouble ensues, but in the end it turns out that he was just asking for sugar-coated oranges xD

Ahhh, crack, thou-ist the master's of lol-age… well, unless we're talking about a game reference, eh?

Thanks for the review!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 15/16:**

**animeizmyguitypleasure15** – Thanks for all the words!

Awww, thank you! I'm glad you like them so much ^^

Kite, Last Dance, and Apples you say? Awesome C=

And indeed… we all know it's gonna happen eventually, and since Usui's so rich, it'll be a really pretty ring too!

Thanks for the reviews~!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Chapter 20:**

**AznLee** – I did! It really fits them, doesn't it?

Thanks for the review

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Oz** – You're back! Yay!

I'm glad you liked it ^^

There were? Whoops =S

I'm not sure if I put this in a previous reply, but I'll say it again just in case.

After I finish, before I move onto another story, I'm going to do a major 'clean-up' of this fic, starting with 'A' and working my way up so that I can obliterate mistakes and such, leaving this fic in good shape ^^

So I will go back and fix it… just not quite yet ^^"

Thank you for the review again! I kinda missed seeing your name in the reviews… T.T

Until next time?

~A.k.u.r.a

**FINISHED! **Wow… maybe I should just do this every chapter… that took up over 1.5k worth of words… =S

I'm sorry these replies are so late!

Anyway, it's (finally) time to start the story, but first, quote time!

Oh! And I'm trying out Usui-ish-POV. You know how I do it right? Third person, but basing around one-person's thoughts, so it's kinda half third person, but half first person as well.

I won't bore you with the technicalities anymore so… onwards minions! xD

**WARNING:** This story is about a girl and a boy being together, if you have a problem with that, please press the back button, it's your choice. (If I have to do a warning for malexmale pairings, I have to do a warning for girlxmale pairings too)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KWMS, I wouldn't really have to worry about homework, now would I? Nor do I own any of the movies mentioned, if I did, don't you think I'd tell you? Please, have some faith xD

"Don't just follow what you're told because you're told to, go out and find out if it's worth fighting for yourself," ~ Anonymous

**~U Is For Unknown~**

Usui's eyes slipped open with a yawn. Today was gonna be a good day, he could feel it.

Flinging his arms over the side of his newly bought futon, he stretched, arching his back before coming down with a thump.

Kicking his blanket to the bottom of the futon, he swung his legs over the side, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with one hand, while turning off his phones alarm with the other.

Standing up, he walked over to the kitchen, but a glance at his calendar made him stop and smirk.

Oh, today was gonna be a good day.

**~U Is For Unknown~**

"Usui-san!" Usui looked up from the experimental cake he'd just got out of the fridge.

"Manager-san?" He asked respectfully, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"You've got a phone-call, Usui-san," Satsuki handed the phone to Usui, who nodded his thanks, before skipping off, giggling.

"Hello? Takumi Usui speaking," he glanced outside, when did it become so stormy?

"Ah! Usui-kun! Hello!"

Usui's eyes widened in surprise, "Ayuzawa-san?"

"Ah, yes, how are you Usui-kun?"

"I'm good…" he replied slowly, why was Misaki's mum calling him?

"Ahh, sorry… you're probably wondering why I'm calling, yes?"

"A little," he chuckled.

"Well then, I'll get straight to it. The trains have stopped working due to the storm, something about lightning hitting one of the tracks? Anyway, they're not safe, and won't be until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can Misaki stay at your place for the night?"

Usui blinked in surprise, she trusted him that much?

"Ah, I don't mind… but wouldn't you prefer it if she were to stay with say… Manager-san? Or one of the other girls,"

Minako laughed sheepishly, "Ah, somewhat, but they've all already got people staying over, or simply don't have enough space. I'm really sorry to ask you of this Usui-kun, I haven't got a car either so…"

"Oh no, it's no problem just… I'm honoured you trust me that much,"

"Oh! Is that it?" she chuckled, "I know I probably don't have to say this to you Usui-kun, but just in case…" her voice turned serious, "don't you dare do anything questionable to my daughter. Okay?"

At this, Usui couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't mean any offense, but I seriously believe I'd get the beating of a life-time if I were to even attempt such a thing." Another chuckle, "Don't worry Ayuzawa-san, you have my word,"

"Okay then, would you mind putting Misaki on the phone? I still have to tell her what's happening,"

"Ah, of course. It was nice talking to you, Ayuzawa-san,"

"You too, Usui-kun. Take care,"

"Who was that?" Misaki asked, walking in with an empty tray.

"Your mother, here," He tossed the phone at her, which she caught with her empty hand.

"My mum? Why didn't she just call my phone…" She put the phone to her ear, placing the tray down as she wondered off. "Hello?"

Usui watched her walk away, before looking back at his cake with a smile, sending a mental thanks to the clouds above for wrecking his Misa-chan's escape route.

Ah, he couldn't wait for work to finish!

With a slight spring in his step, and a genuine smile on his face, Usui began frosting his latest creation.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches with a few strawberries, an audible "Bip!" drew his attention away.

Looking up, he smirked slightly, washing his hands before returning the cake to the fridge.

"Yo Prez,"

Misaki just glared at him, "You planned this!" She accused.

Usui raised an eyebrow slightly, before putting his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Oh no, you caught me," he drawled. Misaki just huffed.

Usui couldn't hold in the chuckle, "Misaki kawaii!"

'_Awww, she's blushing! How adorable!'_ With another chuckle, Usui glanced at the clock.

"Ah, it's six already, get ready and I'll meet you at the back door,"

"Fine," Misaki ground out, before turning and heading towards the back.

Chuckling to himself at her antics, Usui turned to the kitchen, quickly cleaning it.

He was the only one left in the kitchen that day, the other cooks finished earlier, and the person who was supposed to be on with him had to rush out to pick up her nephew when her sister got stuck in traffic.

Chucking the used wipe in the bin, Usui walked towards the back, to grab his stuff and, after glancing out the window, he amended, chuck his hoodie on too.

Bags in hand, Usui walked to the back door, setting down his messenger bag as he zipped up his hoodie.

Glancing out the window, he realised it was still raining, and was about to bend over to grab his Umbrella when he heard someone call his name.

"Ah! Usui-san, I caught you!"

Straightening up, Usui turned to face Maid Latté's Manager.

"Here, take these leftover ingredients, it was a slow day today due to the rain, and the shops not open tomorrow due to a public holiday, or the day after since we usually aren't open that day either.

"Ah, thanks," he grabbed the bags from her with a nod, wondering what he should make for dinner as he fetched his umbrella out of his bag.

'_Let's see… I need to cook more rice, don't have much at home, but looks like there's some chicken here… I could make curry? I love curry. But I wonder if Misaki likes curry? If not, I could always make something else… I wonder what she likes to eat?'_

Just as he zoned out, a tap on his shoulder brought him back to earth.

Looking down, he saw Misaki muttering something that kinda sounded like 'stupid alien', but he couldn't quite be sure.

"Ready?" He asked, slinging his bag over one shoulder, picking up the bags in one hand, umbrella in the other.

"Mm," Usui mentally raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it for now.

"It's still raining, so you might want to get your umbrella out,"

"Ah, of course," Misaki looked down, zipping open her bag and shuffling through it before…

"Ah! I forgot, I lent my umbrella to Sakura this afternoon because she forgot hers…"

Usui felt his heart quicken, but refused to let it show externally.

"Oh," he nodded, "You can just use mine then, I've got a hood,"

Misaki looked up, fixing him with a slight glare, "Baka! If you get wet you could get sick! It's fine, I'll just walk without an umbrella, come on, let's go, and give me some of those bags!"

She swiped half the bags out of his hands, meaning that they both had two bags of groceries each now, and opened the door, shouting over her shoulder, "We're going now Manager-san!"

A distant voice called out a goodbye, and they were outside.

Working quickly, Usui popped his hoodie on, and pressed the button that opened up his umbrella, holding it above him, but slightly to the side.

_*splash*_

"Move closer,"

_*thud_* _*splash*_

"What? No! Idiot Usui!"

_*pain* *splash*_

"Get under the umbrella, it's big enough for both of us,"

_*thud* *splash*_

'_Awww, she's blushing again!'_

Misaki sighed and moved closer to Usui, so that she was under the protection of the umbrella too, looking down and refusing to look up.

Usui's heart was pounding; he was sharing an umbrella with Misaki! He was so happy he thought he'd burst.

Although nobody could see his joy, internally, Usui was dancing like crazy.

'_Sharing an umbrella with Misaki~! Sharing an umbrella with Misaki~! I knew today was gonna be a good day!'_

They continued this way down the street, each immersed in their own thoughts, and were almost at the apartment complex before Usui realized something.

'_Wait a second… if Misaki's sleeping over, she's going to have to change… but I don't think she'd fit into any of my clothes, she's much to petite… I'm glad I bought that futon the other day,'_

Glancing at Misaki, he quickly positioned the umbrella between his shoulder and face, fishing out his phone.

Misaki didn't even seem to notice.

Quickly picking his #1 speed-dial, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice came from over the phone.

"Ah, hello, it's Usui,"

"Usui! How good to hear from you! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine… I have a favour to ask of you…"

_**~U Is For Unknown~**_

In front of the apartment, Usui grabbed his keys from his pocket, and inserted the key in the lock. Just as he was about to turn the lock, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Usui-kun!" turning around, Usui faced the middle-aged lady with a smile.

"Shizuka-san, it's been a while,"

"Yes, too long. Anyway, here are the things you asked for… and I'm guessing this is Misaki-san?"

"Ah, yes. Shizuka-san, meet Ayuzawa Misaki. Misaki, this is Shizuka-san, she's the owner of this building,"

"It's a pleasure to meet, you, Shizuka-san," Misaki bowed politely.

"Ara, ara, such a nice girl! You take care of Usui, okay? He really ought to take better care of himself…"

"I will," Out of the corner of his eye, Usui saw Misaki's slight blush. She was so cute…

"And Usui-san," he turned his attention back to Shizuka, "You better not do anything I'd find disappointing, okay?"

"I won't, thank you for this," he held up the bag, "Have a good evening, Shizuka-san,"

Shizuka smiled softly, "You too, Usui-kun, you as well, Ayuzawa-san, have a good night,"

Misaki bowed again, and Usui simply nodded his acknowledgement, turning to the door as she walked away, and opening the door.

"_Click!"_

The lights now on, Usui shuffled in the door-way, taking his shoes off, before walking in and dropping his bag on the couch, Misaki following his lead behind.

"You can just leave your bag on the couch, I'll put the things Manager-san gave away,"

Moving around the kitchen quickly, Usui started putting everything away, nodding his thanks to Misaki when she gave him the remaining groceries.

"If you want to take a shower, there's some clothes in the bag Shizuka-san just gave me, and the bathroom's first door to the right,"

Misaki nodded her thanks and walked out of the kitchen to do just that.

Usui heard the shower turn on just as he finished putting everything away, and started on the rice.

Soon, he was done with that, and went to go set up the futon for Misaki, he'd take the couch that night.

Just as he put the pillow down, Misaki walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sky-blue flannel pyjamas, a towel around her neck as she tried to rub out any and all excess moisture.

"I'm done with the shower…"

Usui nodded, straightening up.

"I'll take mine next then,"

"Ah, yeah,"

Usui then gestured towards the bookshelf, "Feel free to pick a movie, they're in the bottom shelf,"

"Thanks…" Misaki walked over to the bookshelf, while Usui walked past her and walked into the bathroom.

One slightly longer than usual shower, a towel, a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt later, Usui walked back into the longue only to hear something childishly familiar.

Walking behind where Misaki was sitting, he leaned down, resting his head on his hands for a few moments, watching the pictures flash past on the screen.

Misaki was completely out of it… she hadn't even realised he was there, she was so intent on the movie.

Oh, he could have some fun with this…

Leaning forward slightly, he blew behind her ear, chuckling slightly as she jumped off the couch, slapping her hand to the piece of skin he'd just given some attention, and glared at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Huh. You picked my favourite," Aww, she was too adorable, blinking in confusion like that.

"Huh?"

"My favourite. Well, of this particular series so far. '_Pokemon The Movie 3: Spell Of The Unown'_, it's my favourite as of yet.

A look of understanding crossed her face, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was just too, darn _cute_.

"Anyway," He stood up, stretching slightly, "I'm gonna make dinner now, want anything in particular?"

"Ah, no, I'm good with anything,"

He nodded his understanding and walked off into the kitchen.

_**~U Is For Unknown~**_

Roughly forty minutes later, Usui emerged from the kitchen, two steaming plates of spaghetti in hand.

Plopping himself down beside Misaki, he handed her the plate of pasta, receiving a mumble of thanks in return.

Usui smiled at the image Misaki made at that moment, curled up on the couch in slightly baggy pyjamas, intently watching the screen as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

Cute.

Turning his own attention to the screen, they both finished their meal in silence, all but the sounds emitting from the television.

_**~U Is For Unknown~**_

"Comfortable?" Usui asked from his position on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks," Misaki replied, lying on the floor beside the couch on the futon.

After finishing the movie, they'd both quickly washed their respective dishes, and got ready for bed, bringing out the futon, blankets, and pillows.

"Good. Night, prez,"

"Yeah… night,"

Snuggling into his pillow, Usui closed his eyes, knowing that Misaki hadn't a clue just how happy those two words made him feel.

But maybe one day… she'd find out just what she meant to him.

And with that thought in mind, Usui let a smile slip onto his face, and let himself relax.

'_Goodnight… Misaki,'_

_**~U Is For Unknown~**_

**A/N:** Gahh! It sucks! I know! I know! There's probably a heap of mistakes, and a plot hole or ten. Sorry. It's the best my maths-drained brain can think of at the moment… and it's not much.

So…. Press the button and tell me how much I need to practice my Usui POV… and maybe to actually STICK to a POV… I think I drifted a bit… whoops?

OH! Before I go, important note. After LoL, I am probably only going to be posting one-shots for a veeeeeeeery long time. See, this is the plan:

-Finish LoL. –Go through all of LoL and just kinda have a 'cleanup'. –Start writing chapter fic, but not post chapters until it's complete, self beta'd, and read through by someone else. –If during the process of writing this chapter fic, I get writers block, look through any one-shot requests, or pick one at random, and use that/those to get over evil writers block. – Once chapter fic is finished and posted (week at a time posting), rinse and repeat.

So if you guys can, please vote on my poll so I know what fandom I'm writing, and send me one-shot requests. PM me if you have an account, and if you don't have an account, just chuck it in a review. I don't bite =D

So… yeah. Hope you guys like it more than I do, and I look forward to your suggestions for the letter 'V'.

Apologizing in advance if that one is late, 'cuz it probably will be, if these first few weeks of school are anything to go by, this year is going to be crazy, hectic and time-consuming. So I'm sorry if this story takes a while to finish… and to think I was hoping to finish it by the end of last year? T.T

Yosh! Enough moping, I have weekends! I'll try finish it by the end of Term 1!

Inner Voice: You also have computer bans and friends who need you right now… don't tell me you forgot that?

Me: Shut up! I didn't! I was trying to be optimistic! Oh, by the way, I've been thinking of introducing my inner voice, which I shall name…. let's see, optimistic/cheery voice shall be named Sakura, pessimistic/snobby voice shall be named Akuma, and I shall call myself… Akura! (Ha! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming!)

Akuma: Oh, so original. Anyway, Akura just wanted to try this out, since it seemed like fun *pfft*. If it's annoying or irritating, or… well, bad. Just say so and she won't put us two in anymore. Boo.

Sakura: It's meant purely for entertainment purposes… and by the way, the writer here *points at Akura* has just decided that me and Akuma are twins. Yay!

Akura: *cackling* IDENTICAL TWINS! *dances* …ahem. *compses self* Perhaps I should make them both guys… nah, I've got enough personality for at least another ten people, it should be all good.

Anyway! I'mma shup now. Until next chapter, seeya!

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Song Recommendation: **Animal – Neon Trees (Because it be awesome! *starts singing* Man, I sound high… damnit. *sigh*)


	22. V Is For Vanity

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: V Is For Vanity**

**Author: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Fandom: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Word Count: 4,098**

**Rating: K+**

**Akura:** Hey! I'm alive! *starts happy-dancing with Sakura*

**Akuma: **You really think they care? You've left them hanging for MONTHS!

**Akura:** I know! I know! And I'm really, really sorry for that, but I have a valid reason… Maths. Need I say more? It's evil… *sigh*

Anyway, I would love to thank the wonderful **Vividpixie**__for giving me this marvellous word, all that time ago. Sorry this took so long! And thank you! ^^

I should probably get onto it, ne?

Oh! On a side note, this is also semi-dedicated to **xXxDreamwindxXx** (Although, I guess, lost of mine are.. *shrugs* what can you do when you have a kick-ass muse? But this one in particular) for inviting me to her special event, and to… let's say… the other person who, uh, _inspired_ (read: forced, bribed, tricked) me to write 'BONDS'. I love you really! Uh… let's go with Ardor for now, shall we?

Thank you dears, you were wonderful 3

_**WARNINGS:**_ People-inserting, I'm sure there's a technical term for this, but whatever, and anyway, it's really light, you'll hardly notice =D Girl x Guy pairing, Guy x Guy pairing (extremely light). _Dress Descriptions. _(I'll put a link at the bottom, and the clicky-link in my profile =D)

Some **SPOILERS**, nothing big, I think, I haven't even had time to finish reading/watching it, but it's just little events that aren't that important to the plot, and is probably gonna be mixed up with some made up stuff (Perhaps some stuff from previous chapters?), just in-case you haven't read it yet, so that it doesn't _really_ wreck it. ^^

**Sakura:** Onwards minions! *evil, childish laughter*

**Akura/Akuma: **O.O … I like it! *joins in*

_**DISCLAIMER: **_The characters from Maid-Sama I'm using? Yeah, not mine. The people I'm inserting? Well… they're kinda mine. And the randomly borrowed characters from say… Card Captor Sakura? (And perhaps others?) That's just cause I'm too lazy to think up names, but I don't own them either. What I DO own is all se-ven-ty episodes AND both movies! *insert childish happy dance* *obviously still hasn't gotten over it*

Oh! And I don't own 'Naruto' either! (Sasuke does (; ) Because I'm weak to my Muse-chanface… *pouts* (…OPPE! xD)

On the topic of 'Oppe~!', I don't own any Korean people, nor any Korean company, but if anyone wanted to send SHINee my way… I wouldn't say no =D

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**- Anonymous Addict: **

I'm always glad to have a new reader =D And I'm super glad you like it!

Awww, you flatter me! /

Ahh, I see. I tried that in this chapter, was it _too_ specific perhaps? Or is it alright?

Thank you for the tip, AND the review! (I know it's really not fair, but I kind of love Anonymous Reviews the most, since I used to be one xD)

Perhaps I'll see you again this chapter?

Until then,

~A.k.u.r.a.

**sweetlie**:

Thank you for the word suggestion, it was a bit late, but it's actually pretty funny because K _is _for Kite anyway!

Thank you for reviewing ^^

~A.k.u.r.a.

**- loveyou: **

Awww, thank you! You're much to kind .

The fact that Usui does indeed, have green eyes, has been previously informed to me many a time.

I'm not sure if you've been reading the author's notes, or if you simply haven't come up to it yet, but I HAVE explained my reasoning behind Usui's eye colour, and that it is one of the things that I am going to go back and fix during my 'Fic Cleanup' that I'm going to be doing once I finish LoL.

Hope that makes sense to you ^-^"

Thank you for the review =]

~A.k.u.r.a.

**Japanese Words You Need to Know!**

_Hai – _Yes

_Gomen_ – Sorry

_Nani? – _What?

_Arigatou_ – Thank You

_Mondainai_ – Your Welcome / No Problem

_Hangul – _

"민호] 어쩌라고 넌 그리 예뻐 놓고  
어쩌라고 내 맘 다 훔쳐놓고"

– Romanization –

"Eojjeorago neon geuri yeppeo nogo  
Eojjeorago nae mam da "

– Translation –

"What do I do when you're that pretty?  
What do I do when you've stolen all of my heart?"

~ 'Ready Or Not' – SHINee (Minho)

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

"MISAKI-CHANNNN!" Misaki flinched as she was attacked… ahem, I mean, _hugged_, by a hyper active Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?"

Sakura jumped up and down gleefully, "He said yes, he said yes, he said yes!"

"What? Who? Said yes to what?" Misaki asked, trying to make sense of the happy girl.

"Kuuga-san! He agreed to do Deb with me!" she squealed, grabbing Misaki in yet another crushing hug.

"Ohhhh," So THAT was it, Misaki smiled warmly down at Sakura and returned the hug, "Congratulations, I'm sure you'll do great,"

"Ne, Misaki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come see my Deb? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Misaki thought about it for a moment, then sighed and shook her head, "As much as I would absolutely love to go, I can't. The ticket's cost way too much for me to even THINK about asking my mum about…"

"Oh… I see…" Sakura deflated a little, but quickly covered it up with a smile, "Well! You'll just have to be there in spirit then, ne?"

Misaki chuckled, glad that her friend understood her position, "Hai, hai,"

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

"_Knock, knock,"_

"Come in," Misaki quickly sorted the papers she was going through into a neat pile before looking up at her… guests.

Raising an eyebrow, Misaki looked over the group of students standing before her.

"…can I help you?"

Shizuko came to stand at the front of the, surprisingly gender-balanced group, and cleared her throat.

"Ayuzawa-san, you've been nothing but great to the school the entire time you've been it's president. Thanks to you, the amount of females in the student population has risen dramatically, and also thanks to you, there is going to be a Deb this year. We…" At this, she gestured to the group surrounding her, "Have been discussing it, and have decided that we'd like you to be the person we 'present' ourselves to. Would you do us the honour?"

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief, "You… you guys want me to do that? All of you?"

A resounding murmur of 'yes' and multiple heads nodding were her only response.

"And since you're a guest, it doesn't cost you anything either!" Sakura piped up, bouncing up and down.

"I-I… uh… well uh… thank you. I'd love to come and celebrate your special night with you guys!"

A cheer went up, and even a couple of whistles, and was that a 'We love you Kaichou!'?

The group started dancing out the door, but just as they were leaving, Sakura chucked one last message over her shoulder, "And don't forget to bring a date, Misaki-chan! Bye!"

Misaki froze on the spot.

A… date?

Her eyes widened in understanding.

'_Oh shit,'_

"Yo, Pres,"

Misaki closed her eyes, and gingerly turned around towards the window, where the voice was coming from, and opened her eyes.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!'_

"Usui, what are you doing here?"

The person in question shrugged, straightening from his slouched position against the window frame.

"Nothing much, just eating some pocky, what about you, Pres?"

"Paperwork," Was her clipped reply, and she turned back to the neat pile in front of her.

'_Now… where was I…'_

The silence, filled only by the occasional rustling of paper, and the crunching of pocky, suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"So… who are you planning on taking as your date?"

Misaki froze.

'_Damn, I seem to be doing this a lot today…'_

"…I'm not quite sure yet. I was thinking of maybe taking Yukimura, but I think he's already got a job to do during the ball…"

Misaki frowned, who _could_ she take? She didn't really know that many guys, and the ones she did know well enough to ask to be her date were either helping behind the scenes, or actually IN the Deb itself.

Well, that, or they were Usui.

But we both knew that wasn't even a possibility to begin with, right?

I mean, who would want to go with a perverted-outer-space-alien anyway?

'_A perverted, outer-space, kind, sweet, tasteful, intelligent, good-looking alien that is,'_

'_Damn it all! Now I'm even arguing against myself!'_

"Hey…" the single word snapped her out of her reprieve.

"Nani?" She turned her attention back to the blonde pervert leaning against the wall next to the window.

"If… you don't have anyone else to go with… I wouldn't mind going with you…"

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief, was… was Usui _really_ saying that?

"…eh?"

'_Now wasn't that an intelligent response?'_

Misaki pushed that thought down, and along with it, tried to beat down her blush, which she just _knew_ just got ten times worse.

"I-I mean… are you sure? You're not busy or anything?"

Usui just shook his head 'no', and watched her cautiously.

"Uh-um… well then… ahem," Misaki cleared her throat, she couldn't do this! She felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest, when did she get so nervous? WHY was she so nervous? It was just Usui! She could do this.

Standing up, she straightened her back and looked Usui straight in the eye.

"Usui, if you are free on Friday, come with me to the Deb,"

Usui chuckled, _'She's so cute…'_

"Hai, hai Pres," He walked up to her, "You going to leave from work or home?"

Misaki thought for a second, "Work, I think… Mum's working Friday, and Suzuna has a sleepover… Manager would want to help anyway…" At this she sweat dropped, oh, Satsuki-san was gonna have a field day when she told her at work that night…

"Well then…" Usui leaned down so that they were face to face, his hand coming up to gently caress the side of her face, "It's a date. I'll pick you up at six." And with a soft smile, he was gone.

Misaki froze.

'_Damn, I really need to stop doing that…'_

Shaking her head clear of any thoughts related to dates, dresses, or perverted-outer-space-aliens, Misaki sat back at her desk, and started yet again on her rather large pile of paperwork.

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

"Misaki! Usui's here already! Get out of the bathroom already!" Aoi shouted.

"No! It's embarrassing" Misaki shouted back.

"Let me…" Usui came to stand next to Aoi, hands in his pockets, a relaxed air around him.

"Ne, Kaichou, if you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late, and since you're the guest of honour, everyone else will get worried, and the whole event might have to get delayed, and you don't want that to happen, neh?"

"…"

A pause. And then…

"Click!"

The door unlocked, and slowly opened to reveal…

'_Wow…'_

A lacy black head piece, just covering her left eye, adorned with pale blue flowers that almost seemed to glow was attached to her hair, ice-blue eye-makeup, expertly applied by Honoka earlier, brought out her chest nut eyes, and the dress…

A lace halter, attached to the corset-like black bodice, which had embellishments on the middle of the chest, lace attached to the bodice created off-the-shoulder sleeves. Flaring out slightly after the initial bodice, the dress came undone in three layers of diagonal ruffles, the first two layers black, whilst the last being white. The dress reached only mid-thigh on the right side, but reached down to her ankle on the right. Two, plain black heels adorned her feet, with satiny, black, ballet like laces that reached just below the ankle.

She looked stunning.

Misaki took a sharp intake of breath when she caught sight of Usui. He looked…

'_Wow…'_

Usui was dressed in a white dress shirt, with a formal black suit. He had his hair combed back, revealing his bright green eyes, further highlighted by the ice-blue tie around his neck.

He looked good.

Blushing slightly, both looked down.

"H-how did you know to wear that colour?"

"Ah… Manager-san told me to…"

An awkward silence fell, before Aoi broke the silence.

'_What complete, utter idiots…'_ He thought to himself.

"Time's wasting! You better not get there late after all the effort I put into your dress! Hurry and leave already, shoo!"

Misaki laughed, Aoi really _was_ nice… sometimes.

"Hai, hai. Arigatou, Aoi-kun, the dress is beautiful… we'll be going now,"

And with a smile and wave, they were gone.

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

"Usui, you idiot! Why'd you get a Cab? We could of just taken the train!"

Usui stared blankly at Misaki, "You mean you don't mind going on public transport dressed as you are right now?"

Misaki blushed furiously, "I… no..wha-what do you mean by that!" Was he saying she looked to revealing? Oh. My. Gosh. She needed to change!

Usui chuckled, "Saa, nothing Misa-chan. I just didn't want to gift so many undeserving eyes with how cute you look," he teased, _'Like I'd let them gaze upon MY Misaki!'_

Misaki blushed, "F-fine… let's just go already,"

Usui smiled, "Indeed. Let's."

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

"_And now, to present the Debutantes, we call upon Ayuzawa Misaki, School Council President of Seika High!"_

The crowd applauded, as Misaki made her way to stand in the middle of the dance floor.

"_The Debutantes will be presented to Miss. Ayuzawa, as is the tradition. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Debutantes of Seika High!"_

The crowd roared in appreciation, as the first couple took to the stage.

"_Introducing Yumeko and Sasori! Both are seventeen, and love playing video games, hanging out with friends, and grammar! The two are celebrating their second year together today, after meeting at an Anime convention, Yumeko dressed as a guy, and Sasori as a girl. Who knew wearing a dress could get you someone so pretty? Yumeko and Sasori everyone!"_

Misaki smiled at the couple when they stood before her, Yumeko grinned, and Sasori winked.

Those two were so cute together.

They started to walk off stage to their positions as the announcer… announced the next couple.

"_And now we have Hikari and Ardor! Both are seventeen also. Hikari is studying art, and has already gained much acclaim, even though she hasn't even finished high-school yet! Ardor has recently joined Seika high, and is already wow-ing audiences with his charisma and charm in public speaking. Ardor would like me to mention something on a side-note. I'm not quite sure what it means, but Steve, Ardor says: 'Ek is lief vir jou, liefste!'. Hikari and Ardor everyone!"_

Misaki grinned when the two came to stand in front of her, Hikari looked stunning in her white dress, and Ardor looked amazing in his suit.

"_Good luck!"_ she mouthed.

Both grinned, and gave her a thumbs up before following the path Yumeko and Sasori took not moments before.

And so the list went on, Seika was only doing one major night, and so there were a lot of names to go through.

_Sakura and Syaoran… Haruhi and Kyoya… Kiyo and Kuroboshi… Minami and Otome… Butterfly and Chinatsu… Sakura and Kuuga!_

Misaki held in a slight gasp as Sakura descended the stairs to the stage, she looked…

"_Gorgeous…_"

Her naturally curly hair was left down, hiding the spaghetti that were attached to the elegant bodice, before flaring out in layers upon layers of mesh skirt.

She looked great.

Sakura flashed Misaki a happy smile, which she returned, as Sakura did her spin, Misaki shot Kuuga a meaningful look, but he didn't notice. He was too busy smiling softly as he gazed upon his date.

How cute. (^-^ Nawww….)

"_And that, ladies and gentlemen, are this year's Debutantes of Seika High! Thank you to Ayuzawa Misaki for presenting them, now…"_

Misaki tuned out the MC as she went back to her table, and sat down with a soft, relieved sigh.

Her part was over, now she could sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the evening.

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

Misaki smiled to herself as she put down her spoon.

That was _the_ best sticky-date pudding she'd ever had.

Ever.

"Maa, what's so funny, Kaichou?"

The night so far had been great, and Usui had even been bearable! It wasn't even that hard to talk to him, and he, surprisingly, knew a lot about the things Misaki was interested in as well.

Misaki quietly thanked Touya, who was working part-time (of course) at the hall for the night, who quickly cleared her spot with a nod of acknowledgement before returning to his spot near Yukito.

Cute.

"Nothing… I was just wondering what a dessert-type Pokémon would look like…"

Usui chuckled, before suddenly stopping, and cocking his head to the side.

"Say, Misa-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know this song?"

Misaki paused in her actions for a moment before nodding slightly, "Isn't it Korean?"

"I can translate if you want?"

Misaki stared at him for a second before chuckling, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Mou, Misa-chan, you flatter me," Usui stood up, and presented his hand before Misaki with a dramatic bow, "May I have this dance?"

Misaki blushed furiously, "I… wha…!"

"Misaki-chan! Go!" Misaki felt gloved hands grab her shoulders and pull her into a standing position, forcefully putting her hand into Usui's.

"S-Sakura?" Misaki gasped, looking behind her.

Sakura simply grinned and waved, "Have fun~!" before running back to Kuuga, who was holding onto her bouquet.

Misaki heard a chuckle, and turning, she faced Usui.

"You!"

"Heh… shall we?"

Misaki paused mid-shout. "I… uh… o-okay?"

Usui just smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Gently placing his hand on her waist, whilst situating her hand on his shoulder, he grabbed her hand as another song started to play.

_~Gakkeum honjaseo gileun geotda  
Jamshi meomchweo jooil hanbeon dooleoboda~_

_[Sometimes, you walk alone  
You stop for a moment and take a look around]_

Usui stepped forward, Misaki stepped back, another step forward, another step back, now to the side, again, and before she even realised, they were dancing.

_~Honjaraneun giboonae himi deul ddaen  
Geuddaen nareul ddarahae, nareul nareul ddarahae, eh~_

_[When you're tired of the feeling of being alone  
Follow me then, follow me, me, eh]_

Usui leaned forward and started whispering in her ear the meanings of the words. Misaki blushed. Although it was only soft, Usui had a very nice singing voice…

_~Ddo honjaseo jamae deulda  
Aesseo kkubeokkkubeok jichin nooneul gamda~_

_[You fall asleep alone again  
You try hard to doze off  
You close your worn out eyes]_

Misaki rested her head against Usui's shoulder for a moment. It was just so… peaceful in his arms.

_~Jakku saenggakae jam motdeul ddaen  
Geuddaen nareul ddarahae, nareul nareul ddarahae eh~_

_[When you still can't sleep  
Because of the many, many thoughts  
Follow me then, follow me, me, eh]_

Misaki chuckled slightly when she heard what the words meant, and she felt Usui's smile on her ear.

She knew _exactly_ what that felt like.

_~A-yo, himi deul ddaen  
Doong tah dak rhythmae , oh~_

_[A-yo, when it's tough  
Doong tah dak, lean on the rhythm, oh]_

Now they were swaying in time with the music, it was quite preppy, and Misaki laughed softly when Usui leaned his forehead against hers.

_~Neol hyanghan noraero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With our song for you  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

Usui suddenly pulled back and spun her, Misaki lost her balance for a second, but then Usui was there, gently guiding her the right way.

_~A-yo, jam motdeul ddaen  
Took teoleo rhythmae matgigo, oh~  
[A-yo, when you can't sleep  
Tap brush it off, leave it to the rhythm, oh]_

Usui chuckled and tapped her forehead.

Misaki blushed.

_~Pyeolcheojil naeilae gidaero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With the anticipation of the unfolding tomorrow  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

'Tomorrow?' Misaki paused for a moment, before shaking the thought off and continuing to dance with Usui.

'_Doesn't matter. I'll think about it later,'_

_~I. dujari  
Siheom jeomsudo dujari  
Jeongyo seokchaneun sejari  
Dodaeche, why, why~  
[Your IQ is two digits, test scores are also two digits _

_School rank is three digits, why in the world, why, why]_

Usui chuckled after translating the lyrics, and added, "But we all know that you're number one, K-a-i-c-h-o-u~!"

Misaki blushed.

_~Haru onjongil, dolaoneun geon jansori_

_Oneuldo chaeksang apaeseon, meolhangeoni why, why~  
[Throughout the entire day, only nagging returns  
What are you doing at your desk today, why why]_

Misaki smirked when she heard the meaning and told Usui, "This reminds me of the Cultural Festival! I had complaints and people shouting at me all day, it was horrible!"

"Maaa, lucky I was there to save the day, ne?"

Misaki just shook her head and chuckled good naturedly.

_~Soomgappeun haruae  
Shwil got hana eopseodo, oh, oh~  
[During this breathless day  
Even if there's no place to rest, oh, oh]_

"Ah. Well this reminds me of when you attempted to win the eating contest, it was so cute~!"

Misaki muttered under her breath while Usui just chuckled.

_~Jeoldae , ah, ah  
No way, no way~  
[Never become weak, ah, ah  
No way, no way]_

"And _this_ reminds me of when we had the athletics carnival, and you ended up hurting yourself so bad trying to beat me,"

"Oh yeah, why _did_ you braid my hair anyway?"

_~ mam  
Alajuli eopseodo, oh, oh~  
[Even if there's no one  
To understand your grieving heart, oh, oh]_

Usui's face changed for a second, a slight frown on his face, before it was swiftly replaced by a blank look so quickly that Misaki wasn't even sure if she saw it.

"Just… thought it would be more comfortable, M-i-s-a-c-h-a-n~!"

Misaki blushed.

_~Jeoldae pogihajima, ah, ah  
Your way Your way~  
[Never give up, ah, ah  
Your way, your way]_

Well… whatever it was, he seemed alright now.

And if he needed help, he would tell her… right?

_~A-yo, himi deul ddaen  
Doong tah dak rhythmae , oh~_

_[A-yo, when it's tough  
Doong tah dak, lean on the rhythm, oh]_

"Hey… Usui?"

"Yeah?"

_~Neol hyanghan noraero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With our song for you  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

"If… anything's wrong, you know you can talk to me… right?"

Did… Usui just look _shocked_?

_~A-yo, jam motdeul ddaen  
Took teoleo rhythmae matgigo, oh~  
[A-yo, when you can't sleep  
Tap brush it off, leave it to the rhythm, oh]_

"Maa, it's nothing, Pres… thank you,"

_~Pyeolcheojil naeilae gidaero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With the anticipation of the unfolding tomorrow  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

Usui couldn't believe his luck.

Did this mean that… that Misaki _cared_ for him? Even just a little bit, even just as friends…

Usui smiled. Today was a great day.

_~Mideotdeon sarama  
Nae modeungeol bachyeo jalhaetgeonman  
.deut ni  
Sarangeun bye, goodbye~_

_[Person I trusted, I gave you my best  
But your love that changes  
Like seasons do, bye, goodbye]_

Misaki's eyes clouded as she heard what those lines meant, it reminded her of her… father.

_~Shigani eopdan mal  
chamajoon geojitmal~  
[Saying that you don't have time  
The lies I endured every day]_

Usui sighed, also lost in his own world. That reminded him of… _everything_.

_~ dolawajulgeora  
Mideotji geuddaen, geuddaen~_

_[Pretending like I didn't know  
I believed that you return back then, back then]_

Misaki snapped back to reality in time to see Usui's distant look.

Shaking off her darker thoughts, Misaki set her mind.

_~Gakkeumshik noonmuli  
garyeodo, oh, oh~_

_[Even if tears come sometimes  
Cover both your eyes, oh, oh]_

'_What's happened to me has happened, and long ago at that too… I think I might need to be there for him more, as a… thank you. For always being there for me,'_

_~Jeoldae , ah, ah  
No way, no way~_

_[Never become weak, ah, ah  
No way, no way]_

With a visible nod to herself, Misaki looked up at Usui only to find him still in the middle of his own thoughts.

'_First things first…'_

"Usui…"

_~ bam  
Kkeutchi eopseoboyeodo, oh, oh~_

_[Even if it seems there's no end  
To sleepless night, oh, oh]_

Usui snapped back to attention at the sound of his name,

"Hai?"

"I don't know what the words mean…"

_~Jeoldae pogihajima, ah, ah  
Your way, your way~_

_[Never give up, ah, ah  
Your way, your way]_

Usui smiled, whether Misaki knew it or not, the sound of her voice simply made all the bad thoughts fly away.

"Gomen, let's continue, ne?"

_~A-yo, himi deul ddaen  
Doong tah dak rhythmae , oh~_

_[A-yo, when it's tough  
Doong tah dak, lean on the rhythm, oh]_

By now, Misaki was getting used to the lyrics, and started humming along with Usui's singing.

_~Neol hyanghan noraero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With our song for you  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

Usui just smiled and sang louder.

_~A-yo, jam motdeul ddaen  
Took teoleo rhythmae matgigo, oh~  
[A-yo, when you can't sleep  
Tap brush it off, leave it to the rhythm, oh]_

Glancing at the clock, Misaki was surprised to see that it was already almost eleven.

_~Pyeolcheojil naeilae gidaero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With the anticipation of the unfolding tomorrow  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

And even more surprised to find that she couldn't bring herself to care.

_~Woo  
Himi deul ddaen  
Neol bankyeojool nugungal~_

_[Woo  
When it's tough, think  
About who will greet you ]_

"Yo!" Misaki joked, and Usui laughed.

Actually _laughed_.

_~Niga ogil gidarimyeo  
Neol hyanghaeseo ootgo isseo, hey~_

_[As I wait for you to come  
I'm smiling for you, hey]_

Usui normally looked great, but Usui _laughing…_

Now that was a sight to behold.

_~Woo  
Jam motdeul ddaen gidaehae  
Ddo pyeolchyeojil ~  
[Woo  
When you can't sleep, wait  
For another unfolding tomorrow]_

Misaki blushed, _'WHAT! What do you _mean_ normally looks great? Misaki! Get a hold of yourself! Or else soon, you'll be as perverted as _him_!"_

_~Ee bami gamyeon  
Naegae~  
[When this night passes  
You'll come to me]_

'_If only this night could never end…'_

_~Gakkeum honjaseo gileun geotda  
Jamshi meomchweo jooil hanbeon dooleoboda~  
[Sometimes, you walk alone  
You stop for a moment and take a look around]_

_~Honjaraneun giboonae himi deul ddaen  
Geuddaen nareul ddarahae, nareul nareul ddarahae, eh~_

_[When you're tired of the feeling of being alone  
Follow me then, follow me, me, eh]_

Struck by a thought, Usui chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing… I was just thinking how I didn't even have to say 'Follow my lead,', the song does it for me,"

_~Ddo honjaseo jamae deulda  
Aesseo kkubeokkkubeok jichin nooneul gamda~_

_[You fall asleep alone again  
You try hard to doze off  
You close your worn out eyes]_

"Indeed it does. Actually, it reminds me of…" Misaki shook her head, "Actually, never mind…"

_~Jakku saenggakae jam motdeul ddaen  
Geuddaen nareul ddarahae nareul nareul ddarahae, eh ~_

_[When you still can't sleep  
Because of the many, many thoughts  
Follow me then, follow me, me, eh]_

No… she couldn't tell him that the one time she slept over at his house was the best sleep she'd ever had.

Never.

_~A-yo, himi deul ddaen  
Doong tah dak rhythmae , oh~_

_[A-yo, when it's tough  
Doong tah dak, Lean on the rhythm, oh]_

Usui quirked a brow, but let it slide… for now.

_~Neol hyanghan noraero, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~_

_[With our song for you, _

_Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

'Ahh… the songs coming to the end…' Usui thought sadly, 'better make the most of it…'

And so he got ready for the line…

_~Bring it side to side, ne seulpeun noonmul  
Side to side, ne apeum modu~  
[Bring it side to side, your sad tears  
Side to side, all your pain]_

_And side-step and spin! Spin! _

Misaki giggled as she was twirled to either side of Usui, but why did the lyrics change?

_~Took teoleo rhythmae matgigo, oh  
Modu a-yo, modu a-yo~  
[Leave it to the rhythm, oh  
Everyone a-yo, everyone a-yo]_

'_Oh… that's why…'_ The song faded out, and they stood in awkward silence for a moment before…

"Thanks for translating…"

"Thank you for dancing with me,"

Misaki flushed, "A-ah… mondainai,"

Silence reigned for another moment and then…

"You look beautiful… Misaki,"

Misaki's face now closely resembled a tomato, and Usui couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked.

"You said…what! I mean… no! I'm not…! Sakura, yes, but me…?"

Usui chuckled and pulled Misaki into a tight hug, using her momentary surprise to his advantage, nuzzling his head against the side of hers.

"Just like I thought… vanity is definitely _not_ something that's apart of you… and I find that irresistibly adorable, M-i-s-a-c-h-a-n~!"

Misaki just blushed, Usui had just complimented her… he'd called her… beautiful.

"Y-you're not so bad yourself…" she muttered, pulling away.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Misaki looked up and smiled at Usui, "Let's go home,"

_**~V Is For Vanity~**_

**Akura:** It's done! Finally! *dances and cheers*

This is _definitely _the longest chapter I've done yet, so hopefully it was worth the wait, and I hope you guys like it ^^

**Akuma: **I can't believe you almost forgot to put us in… not to mention the style of this chapter is different to usual.

**Sakura:** It is, isn't it? It's more light at the start, and then during the song it get's sombre, and then it kinda get's sweet, ya'know?

**Akura:** I am aware of that… I'm not sure just how good this chapter is, it was supposed to be kinda fun and preppy, but why is it that whenever I put a song in a fic, it goes all sombre? *sigh* Oh well, please review! Anonymous reviewers more than welcome, I'm looking forward to 'W' suggestions, and I have more time since the holidays start… in ten minutes?

Wow. Am I cutting it close, or what?

**ANYWAY!** I recommend 'Lucifer' – SHINee, because it is the song that started off my SHINee obsession, because they have great voices, great music, and even better lyrics.

Until next chapter~!

~A.k.u.r.a.


	23. W Is For Wounded

**Story: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: W Is For Wounded**

**Author: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Word Count: 1744**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: **Okay, before you all kill me, I did try! Like… three times prior to this, but it just would. Not. Work!

So, ¾ of the holidays, 3 attempts, approx 6000 words later, I am trying again.

I'd apologize more, but if I write, I kinda need to do it all in one sitting or it just won't work, so I'll just get into it =D

Dedicated to SasuSaku53! I'm so sorry this took so long! (Although the pairing in your name… =/ What about LEE?)

Let's go!

**WARNINGS: ** Guy x Girl pairing, slight language (stress on the _'_slight' part) and Usui POV o.O Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KWMS, you would of gotten this update A LOT earlier, agreed? Else I'd be even more broke than I already am =S

"_The girl who was half my size… taught me how to cry with my grey eyes," ~ Teresa – Claymore_

_**~W Is For Wounded~**_

'_7:15… she should be out soon…'_ Usui let his arm drop back to his side, instantaneously increasing his pace.

'_It should take me about fifteen minutes to get there, if I'm quick, I'll have time to spare,' _With that thought in mind, Usui sped through the traffic, a slight bounce in her step.

But with that slight smile upon his face, just where _was_ Usui going?

To pick up Misaki, of course. [You probably guessed that.]

For a _date._ [Didn't see THAT one coming! xP]

After much _manly_ (stress on the 'manly' part there) whining and complaining, Misaki finally agreed to go on a date with him.

And not just _any_ date.

A dinner date.

On his birthday.

Usui was in heaven.

Turning the corner into the alley behind the shop, Usui was surprised to see Misaki walk out the back door.

In a _dress_.

Oh yes, today was a good day!

Walking quietly towards her, Usui stopped about 5 metres away, waiting for her to finish locking up before he made his presence known.

As Misaki turned around to face the alley, Usui stood up straight, ready to surprise her, in:

Three.

Two.

O-what was that shining behind Misa-

"**MISAKI!" **Usui lurched forward, pushing Misaki behind him as the knife came down.

Everything seemed to slow down, he could see the knife before him, he could feel Misaki's presence behind him.

And then everything exploded.

Pain.

White hot-searing pain exploded in his chest as he doubled over.

"USUI!" Usui looked up to see Misaki's panicked face.

She was beautiful.

He had to protect her.

"R-run…"

And then everything faded to black.

_**~W Is For Wounded~**_

"_Beep…beep…beep…beep…"_

'_The hell is that irritating noise?'_

Feeling disorientated and woozy, Usui groaned.

His head was pounding and… wait, since when did his couch provide this much back support?

Slipping his eyes open, Usui instantly squeezed them shut again, wincing slightly.

'_Since when was my ceiling so white it hurts to look at it?'_

With considerably more caution, Usui slowly opened his eyes, only to realize…

'_I'm in a hospital? Well, that would explain the headache and the white-ness, but how did I get here?'_

Suddenly it all came back to him, the date, the dress, the knife, the _pain_…

Well… that would explain it.

He'd gotten stabbed.

But where was Misaki?

Slowly sitting himself up, hissing softly as he did, Usui took a proper look at his room.

It was so… so… _so…_

White.

'_Now I remember why I hate hospitals…'_

Scanning from the left, he saw a table, the machine making that _irritating_ noise, a window, a tv, a scenic photo, a door (to the bathroom, he presumed), a head of dark hair, another door and-

Wait, _what?_

Looking down to his right, Usui found exactly the person he was looking for.

'_Misaki…'_

Eyes softening, Usui brushed the hair out of her face.

'_She's okay… and she's waiting beside my bed…'_

Usui felt his 'Misaki's-being-cute-again' warm and fuzzy feeling exploding in his chest.

As cute as she looked, asleep like that, Usui figured he'd better find out just what was going on.

Cautiously, Usui gently shook Misaki's shoulder.

"Misaki…Misaki…Misaki wake up…"

A groan was heard.

"W-what….?" Misaki straightened up, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

Usui couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, prez,"

Misaki's eyes snapped awake, the sleepy haze clearing from her eyes.

"U-Usui?"

"The one and only."

"You're awake!"

Usui nodded, a serious expression on his face. He didn't know why, but he was feeling more playful than usual.

"I am,"

Misaki just stared at him for a while, before shaking her head and standing up.

"I'll go get the doctor,"

"Doctor… wait." He grabbed Misaki's wrist before she could take a step, "Can you please explain what's going on first? I've got a massacre of a headache, I'm not wearing any pants, and the last thing I remember is that I got stabbed. Mind filling in the blanks?"

Misaki stared at him…again.

'_If she keeps doing this staring thing, I'm going to kiss her…'_

Sighing, Misaki sat back down.

"Well, I'm not sure of what happened on your part, but all that I know is this. I finished work early, and after locking the door I saw you in the alley. The next thing I know is that you're screaming my name, and then you're behind me and… and you got stabbed," Misaki looked down, gulping subtly.

But Usui noticed.

Usui _always_ noticed.

"A-after that… I knocked the guy down, pinned him to the floor and knocked him out. I shouted for help, and Manager-san came out. She quickly called the police and the ambulance; the police took the guy away, while I rode in the ambulance with you to the hospital. You were admitted to surgery almost immediately… you were lucky, the blade narrowly missed your heart and any veins. You've been asleep for three days…"

Misaki trailed off.

"…Misaki?"

Misaki stood up. "I'll go get the doctor…"

"Misaki!"

But she was gone.

_**~ W Is For Wounded~**_

"You seem to be healing up fine, Takumi-san. However, we'd like you to stay a few days longer so that the wound has time to heal up completely."

Usui nodded, only half listening.

Why had Misaki left like that? She hadn't come back since she left to get the doctor…

"Takumi-san?" Usui snapped back to attention.

"Yes?"

"You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

"No…"

The doctor gave him a look.

"…where did Misaki go?"

"Misaki? Ah! You mean the girl that's been taking care of you the past three days?"

Usui blinked. "She what?"

"Oh, that's right, you were asleep, you wouldn't have known. Ayuzawa-san was here everyday, she even slept here, only leaving to go to school this morning, but she came back as soon as school was finished,"

Usui frowned at this, "But she has work…"

The doctor just smiled kindly and shrugged. "You saved her life."

Usui stilled at this. He… he really did save her, didn't he? As long as she was safe, it didn't really matter what happened to him, as long as she was safe…

"…I'll tell her you're sleeping. She said she didn't want to see you when you were awake for a while,"

Usui frowned at this, then nodded. "…thanks…"

The doctor nodded and left, leaving Usui to sink back down into the bed covers to think.

'_She doesn't want to see me when I'm awake? But why…"_

And then it clicked.

'_If our positions were reversed… and I saw Misaki get stabbed protecting me…'_

'_I'd be a mess.'_

A plan forming in his mind, Usui closed his eyes, and settled in to a fake sleep.

A moment passed. Then…

Usui heard the door softly swing open, and soft footsteps enter.

The door closing.

The footsteps coming closer, stopping by his bed.

A sigh.

"Seriously… what am I going to do with you?" A gentle hand brushed the hair out of his face.

Perfect.

Usui shot his arm out of the covers and grabbed the hand hovering just above his face.

A squeak.

'_Aww, she's so adorable,'_

Opening his eyes to a flustered looking Misaki, Usui gave her a smile.

"Hey…"

Misaki remained silent, snapping her head away to stare at the floor.

"…Misaki?"

Misaki's shoulders started to tremble, her hair covering her eyes, her hands clenched.

"You…" Another tremor shook her body. "You IDIOT!" Misaki looked up, eyes bright and glaring, jaw clenched.

Usui sat up.

"How so?"

"What do you _mean_ HOW SO?" Misaki screamed, "YOU COULD OF DIED YOU IDIOT!"

Usui paused for a second, before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I could have…"

Misaki just stared at him in disbelief. "How… how can you say that so casually? I-I was so worried that I…"

Usui tugged Misaki's arm, pulling her into his lap, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Y-you're such an idiot!" She sobbed, pounding her fist against his back, but they had no strength to it.

Usui winced. Still kinda hurt though.

"You could of died…" she buried her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You could of died…"

"I could of died… yes," Usui gently held her, hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back as he felt her tense up again, "but even if I had died, I wouldn't have minded it. If faced with the same choice, I would pick the same thing over and over again, and never regret a thing,"

Misaki tried to pull back, but Usui held her closer, ignoring the ache in his chest, "Wait, I need to say this..."

Misaki paused before relaxing slightly, and Usui continued.

"Misaki…" he nuzzled her neck. "Misaki, I love you. Have done so for a long time now, and if I had died that day, the only thing I would of regretted was not being able to tell you…properly anyway," Usui chuckled at the memory of the photo incident.

"H-how… how could you l-love _me?"_

Usui chuckled and held her closer, "How could I not? You don't care about how much money I have, what I look like, who I know. You're the first person I've met to ever really treat me like a person, and I respect that. You're so passionate about everything you do, and you care about and take care of everyone, even if you pretend not to, Misaki, you're amazing,"

Silence reigned. And then…

"Bloody sweet talker…"

Usui was surprised, but once the words registered in his mind, he started laughing. Really laughing. Not chuckling, but laughing.

Usui couldn't remember the last time he'd actually laughed.

It felt good.

He felt like a weight he hadn't even realised was there had been lifted, and that the invisible wall between them that Misaki had put up had disappeared.

'_Then again…'_ Usui mused, _'Maybe she wasn't the only one with invisible walls of orichalcum…'_

Misaki moved back to look at him, and Usui let her.

They're eyes locked, Misaki's face a bright red but she kept her gaze locked.

"D-does this mean… we're… 'going out'?"

Usui smiled. _'So cute…'_

"Only if you want to be."

Misaki turned even more red, if possible.

"Th-then… I guess we're together now," Misaki laced their fingers together, breaking eye contact in favour of staring at her lap.

"I guess we are then," Usui leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Mi-sa-ki."

_**~ W Is For Wounded ~**_

**A/N:** So there it is! Chapter W! Again, I am so sorry for the late (_late, late late late!) _update, but life, writers block, and friends do that to you.

Yeah, that's right, I have friends now! *laughs*

No. Really. I'm serious. *serious face*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to hear all of your interesting and ingenious suggestions for chapter 'X'.

Until next chapter~!

~A.k.u.r.a.

_**Song Reccomendation: **__'Bonamana' – Super Junior _(Just look at the lyrics! They suit Misaki and Usui perfectly! It's almost scarily similar o.O)


	24. X Is For Xerox

**Title: Letter's Of Love**

**Chapter: X Is For Xerox**

**Author: The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

**Word Count: 1,572**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: **I… I'm not even going to try and excuse myself. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, especially approaching it's end but… no excuses. *starts dancing to 'Sorry Sorry' – Super Junior in hopes of forgiveness*

Let's just say, between last chapter and this, life has happened.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to the wonderful Noeyyy for the, surprisingly brilliant word, and her continuous support of this story! This is also too all my recently graduated friends, I'd be lost without you all! (Especially you deary, you know I'm talking about you Onee-chan, yup, yes, you. Took you long enough xP)

**Warnings: **Male x Female pairing. 'Bad' language (yes, the quotation marks are needed), but not BAD language. You wouldn't consider it swearing, but you wouldn't say it around young children anyway. I haven't written in a long time, so the quality may have suffered from that. A million apologies. *bows* Oh yeah! There's a spoiler, but like, from the first couple of chapters. You should have read it. If you haven't… what are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: ** I seriously doubt Hiro Fujiwara has to worry about exams anymore… bah =/

"_Hello, dragon. Pilot light lit? Good. Now, listen up. Let's get this relationship straight from the start: no sneezing in the middle of the night, no setting fire to my books or computer, and no frightening my teddy bear, OK?" ~ _David Rain – 'The Fire Within' – Chris d'Lacy

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Misaki sighed as she walked down the corridor towards her locker. Who knew getting a new printer could be so troublesome?

First of all, the old printer finally printed it's last page, painting half the student council room as it did, _then_ the student council had to go through pages and pages of information to pick the new printer. After finally finding one that would last, do the job well, and was within the price limit, the thrice damned machine had to disappear, somewhere between the school office and the council room!

'_Or get stolen… either way, this is a damn mess!' _Misaki slammed open her locker, almost missing the paper that fluttered down.

"What now…?" Misaki grumbled to herself, bending to pick up the paper. Except it wasn't paper, it was…

'_A photo?'_ Misaki stared at the (admittedly pretty) picture of a blooming cherry blossom in her hand.

Odd. She didn't take photography…

Flipping the photo around, Misaki gasped in recognition. Xerox! Whoever printed this must have the printer!

Looking closer, Misaki noticed a message scrawled at the bottom left corner of the back.

"'_It's a pretty picture, isn't it, my blossom? This picture pales in comparison to you, but will you be able to put the pieces together, I wonder?' _…the hell?"

'_You mean not only has this creep stolen the printer, but he's got a pet name for me too?' _ Misaki snapped. This creep was going to pay, she'd show him. But just what did he mean by pieces…?

A light switched on in Misaki's mind. Of course! Hurriedly shutting her locker, Misaki took off in the direction of the school courtyard.

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Once reaching, Misaki whipped her head around, where was it…where was it… whe- there! Near the gate, the giant cherry blossom tree. Misaki rushed to it, only to see what looked like another photo, stuck comfortably to the back.

Misaki cursed and ripped it off the tree.

And stopped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" There, looking innocently back at her was a picture of a locker.

Her locker, to be exact.

'_Stupid creep is playing with me! But wait… if there's something there… that means they're still here? I must be right behind them!'_

Impatiently flipping the card around, Misaki found there was a lot more writing this time, starting in the top right corner this time.

" '_Looks like you figured it out, congratulations! One step closer, my blossom, and I'm guessing you probably want to know who I am, am I right? Well, I'll give you some clues. If you figure out who I am in four clues, I will return the printer to you. Here is your first clue: There is an 'A' in my name_.'

'… _well that cuts out, hmm.. NO ONE! Ughhh…' _This guy was playing her! But if she wanted to get that printer back… Misaki shook her head and ran back to her locker.

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Panting slightly, Misaki screeched to a halt in front of her locker.

'_There!'_ Misaki snatched the photo from where it was taped to the locker.

" '_Outstanding! You're already on your third clue! Perhaps I should give you another hint to my identity? Hmm? Well, you've probably already guessed this but I am a male. Hurry to the next destination if you wish to know more~!' _ Damn right I already guessed… no girl would be this creepy."

Flipping the photo around, Misaki saw a picture of the information board outside the student council room, it wasn't that far away, and whoever put the picture here might still be there!

'_Looks like I have to run again…' _Shaking her head, Misaki took off.

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Not even bothering to look at it first, Misaki snatched the picture off the notice board, leaning on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Once she felt her breathing was under control, Misaki straightened up and read the message on the back first.

" '_Very good, you almost caught me that time! Now, for your next clue. I am taller than you.' _Well _so-rry_ for being shorter than almost the entire male population of _..."

Misaki pouted slightly and flipped the picture around, barely glancing at it before stowing it up her sleeve with the other photos.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki started out again, not noticing the splitting grin that had made its way onto her face.

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Reaching the entrance of the school, Misaki made a mental note to thank her sister for giving her gloves to her this morning. It was starting to get chilly, and winter was showing signs of appearing a little early this year.

Seeing the photo tied to the gate, Misaki reached up and untied it, sliding the ribbon it was tied with in to her pocket as she read the message.

" '_Even though this has been fun, all good things have to come to an end. One last clue: Although I'm not sure you know it, since meeting you for the first time, I've always been there for you, and always will. I… hope to see you soon.' _…"

Misaki was… shocked. To say the least. All this time she'd thought it was some moronic creep with too much time and a thing for treasure hunts…

'_No, it could still be a moronic creep… he might just be trying to throw you off your game… yes! That's it!'_ Refusing to even think of the alternative, Misaki turned the picture around and raised an eyebrow before glancing at the sky.

'_Maybe I'll make it before it starts raining… or snowing feels more like it,' _ Shaking the thought off Misaki cracked her neck before taking off.

'_One last time…'_

_**~ X Is For Xerox ~**_

Panting slightly as she ran, Misaki caught sight of a familiar bench under a street lamp. As if on cue, the lamp flickered on.

Misaki glanced up, realizing just how dark it had gotten, before glancing at her watch and shaking her head.

Sure didn't feel like it was 6:03pm.

Walking over to the bench, Misaki looked down to see…

A note.

Not a photo, a note. Folded once and addressed to her.

Sitting down, Misaki unfolded the note and read aloud.

" '_Congratulations on getting here! I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't expect it to get so cold. Before I check you know who it is, I have one last thing I need to tell you._

_Take the first letter of the first word of all the photos I've given you. Spell it out aloud.' "_

Misaki blinked at the request, but nonetheless slipped the photos out of her sleeve and read out what was requested.

" I-L-O-V-E…!"

"You." A hand slipped across Misaki's eyes from behind her.

"What? 'You'? What do you mean…?"

"Idiot,"

Misaki could _feel_ the chuckle resonating from the person behind her.

She huffed and refused to respond to the insult.

Silence reigned for a moment and then.

"You really don't get it?"

Misaki shook her head, then paused.

Wait… I-L-O-V-E wasn't a single word, it was

"I love you. Misaki, I love you,"

"_Usui_..." Misaki whispered, standing up and turning around to face the printer thief.

"Got it in one," Usui grinned, but Misaki could see how nervous he was.

It was kind of obvious, actually. He wasn't slouching.

Misaki decided to pretend she didn't notice his nervousness, and instead asked,

"Any reason in particular you felt the need to steal the new student council printer,"

"I wanted to make it special…" She had to strain her ears to hear the mumbled words.

Misaki realized she was smiling, and replied, "Well… I don't know about you, but I thought it was pretty special when a certain Usui Takumi boldly announced he loved me, before stealing my first kiss and jumping off the school roof in order to protect me,"

Usui seemed to freeze on the spot, before all the tension seemingly melted out of him.

"Yeah, I guess so," He laughed, a warm smile making his face glow.

Misaki just blushed.

'_Dammit! And I was doing so well!'_

Looking up, Misaki belatedly realized there was no longer a bench between them.

"Well… I don't have a roof or a falling photo at the moment but…" Two long arms wrapped around her, "I would be happy to take your second kiss… with permission this time perhaps?"

"Pervert…" Misaki mumbled, burrowing herself into the warm, open jacket Usui was wearing.

"Well… may I?" Misaki was quite sure her face easily represented a tomato by now.

"…do whatever you like," she mumbled.

"I plan to…" Misaki squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prepare herself when…

She felt a soft pressure on her head.

As quickly as it came, it went.

Looking up, Misaki queried Usui with her eyes.

Usui just smiled.

"Changed my mind. Decided I wanted to steal your second kiss as well. Now, let's get you warmed up, shall we?"

Misaki blinked in surprise, before smiling softly and nodding in agreement.

"Yes. Let's."

And walking hand in hand, they went to do just that.

But not before Misaki realized she should return the favour.

'_Stealing my first kiss… two can play at that game! Just you wait, Usui…'_

**The End. (Or is it?)**

**- (This is a page break)-**

**A/N: **So… how was it? Horrible? I kinda feel like the 'finding clues' thing wasn't that interesting. I would have made riddles, but I would have needed to at least re-read the manga to even think of making a decent one (And our internet is currently dead due to the stupid phone company -.-#). Besides, I needed there to be photos of things.

Well, until next chapter! Just two chapters left! (See what I did there? =D)

I look forward to all of your 'Y' suggestions, and before I get those, here's a suggestion for you guys ^^

**Song Suggestion:** 'Cry' – MBLAQ

This is the song that introduced me to MBLAQ, it's got an amazing sound, and really shows off their vocal talents – which I love.

(Honestly, picking the song suggestion, I was switching between this and 'Best Salesman' by Norazo. If you ever want a song to pick you up and make you want to do some funky dance moves… *points to Youtube* GO FOR IT!)


End file.
